Obscure anticipation
by Spider Croix
Summary: The past has finally arrived as the final destructive blow to Jack´s life. Final chapter up, thus all chapters are now old chapters R and R
1. sweet dreams

DisClaimEr: Guess who doesn´t own Pitch Black...ME  
So don´s sue cuz i´m not getting any cash for this  
  
The heavy metal floor clinged with her hig heels The music flared in her soul,   
the full wrath of the metal in her ears. The dagger in her hand fueled by the biterness   
that she so vially harvested for a single man. This..that.......High heels....  
  
-excuse me, where´s the restroom?  
  
Might as well go now and change...to kill a man. Her lips moved in the familiarity   
of the song. It now belonged to her bloody past, not to her present project.  
  
As soon as she got into that damned ladies place she locked herself up and pulled  
out her make up kit. A beautiful creature emerged from withunder the make up.   
Just to be replaced again by another mask. An oriental look, with a geisha mask   
in the unusual colors of today. She put the fiery red wig on her head, the brown   
one lay in the trash.  
Peeling of her much so present clothes, indulgiing in the flashy colors that she so   
rarely allowed herself. Skin tight.  
Now she was leaning in looks more towards being a 100 dollar hooker instead of   
the 10 dollar shit she´d walked in as.  
  
No freaggin hope for the shit she was gonna flush down the toilet.   
Cracking the heels of her shoes, piecing together a gun, using variable objects from   
her clashy body decoration to piece it togetherr. Idiotic medal detectors.   
  
She rushed ritgh out, having caught her target. the heavy music clashed back on her.  
noth bothering to look at those who stared at a girl and her gun, just going to kill him.  
one fucking shot and then walk right out. the fucker would be finished like the rest of   
hte world..  
  
The aimm perfect...the bastard would pay.   
A red black hole in the middle of his forehead as he stared at the intensely familiar girl.   
She ran...the crowd insane...through the window.   
Running.  
Turn wig. taking the wig. Running. Turning it over. Breathing. running. Putting it back on.  
Blonde...running.  
Run, sirens starting to scream. Run in the dark....street lights....street lights out  
...a gunshot lingering in the air, powder burning on her hands. Another shot...  
.the darkest ally and her clothes ripped off with her own nails.   
The makep...makeup..smear it off.  
The mak up.....running...speared off.  
Easy shit.  
Adrenalin, the thrill of life.....  
  
A torn little hooker arrived at her new corner when the police sirens reached the place.  
Noone would look twice at a ten dollar hooker that looked like a bad customer had   
fucked her up, big time, real bad..  
  
A breath on her neck awoke the few senses the adrenalin left alive.  
  
-Skylar  
  
Arms encircling around her insanely thin waist and the six pack of her belly.  
  
-Damien Macy...i didn´t think you were gonna show up  
  
Her mind not on the man behind her, more like, on the fact that a man lay dead and   
bleeding only few minutes away.  
But dead...for raping the wrong child...sico, deserved to die...slowly....  
but, he´d gotten a fast death. The chill of a useless memory passed her.  
Him, that cursed man, that once she had thought of as a family friend, now as the   
darkest deamon ever given birth to by man kind.  
  
His staff trapping her feet...he´d deserved that.  
  
-Feeling any better..Macy?  
  
He squeesed her harshly as his lips, brushing against her ear, spoke angirly.  
  
-I don´t know, how would you feel when someone blows your leg into shit?  
-just fine, just as long as i didn´t do it myself.  
  
Volatile, throwing the odd creature out of his embrace, ripping the wig of her,   
revealing her very so short dirty blond hair  
His eyes dwelling on her for quiet some time. not on her figure, but on her blue eyes.  
  
-You shouldn´t wear these contacts  
-Fuck you Macy  
  
His thick lips curled in a smile under the dead streetlight  
  
-With pleasure.  
  
-It´s gonna cost you  
-but you look like a fucked over thirteen dollar whore  
  
The wall kissing her back, cold brick of a dying building. Lips, since when were his lips so   
damn hot, burning.  
  
-You´re lips are too hot.  
-So what  
  
A murmure, one of complete carelessness. Her hand laying on his forehead....  
a bullet through a man´s forehead.   
  
-Shit, man, you´re burning.   
_and?  
  
-You´re sick you fucker, it´s too cold out here for you.  
  
He smiled, the smug asshole smiled!  
  
-What about you and you´re skinny white ass, you´re wearing a swimming suit  
-I´m on my way home, so are you  
  
He took his coat off, putting it around the zombie´s shoulders.  
  
-no objections to that...i was merely going to meet you half way and escort you home.  
  
A look of annoyance passed her colorless lips.  
  
-really, after you got yourself a piece of ass?  
  
He swung her around, jubilant. Why the fuck was he being so happy tonight?  
  
-You´re completely out of your mind Macy.  
_why, ofcourse i am, i´m a reknown ´serial killer´  
  
She gave him another annoyed look.  
  
-Jackass.  
  
The ssubway  
the punks  
the hitting on and  
macy slicing punk throats  
Skylar sitting  
reading  
a magazine  
  
Blood  
splattered.  
  
-Fuck, can´t you atleast be clean?  
  
He sat down, knelt before her. Braids falling down as he loosened his waist long hair  
  
-I´m messy, you know that  
-Yeah, i do  
  
The doors  
Macy following her in  
Grabbign her  
  
-What are you doing!  
  
Furious voice yelling at him.  
  
_do i have to freaggin knock you over?  
  
He just similed.  
  
-Is this all about you being horny?  
  
He sat down by the kitchen table, his staff leaning on it as well. Her eyes, her looks...  
the unusual being he.....and that look meant hostility and worry. The last thing to do would   
be to run that pretty little pixie into an anxiety attack.  
  
Rising  
taking the staff  
  
-Allright, i´ll go to bed.  
  
a smile, this time on her lips.  
  
-Finally.  
  
He rambed around in the bathroom. A shower, she should have known  
  
The bathroom doors openeing, into the bedroom. Her eyes closing.  
Devious. Walking, flashes, opening doors. Macy lying in bed probably naked.  
  
her clothes ripped off by her own hands, crawling up into the bed, lying beside im.  
Gentle but firm.  
  
-I really need some sleep Skylar  
-I´ll sleep with you...i always do  
  
He turned around, staring at th enow utterly black eyes.  
  
-All i can think about is fucking you right now...i need sleep  
-I exhaustion stopping you from fucking?  
  
He smiled  
she smiled  
no  
  
That was the end of that....he was a sleep......  
  
The in significant memory passed through her cold bones.  
A man lay dead beneath her, his throat sliced. Running her blodied hand over her   
face and through her hair, leaving a red streak.  
Staring down......sure......the fucker was dead...soon, other fuckers would be as well.  
Just the first asshole in the row. Her lips curled in a vicious smile as she paced away,   
leaving the man, eyes open, staring at the horror.   
  
-I gotta find her......she´s the only one who can....  
  
The more human part of her argued her animal side  
  
-but she´s just a kid  
  
the demon promptly replied as her feet trashed the rain wet ground  
  
-Well, you were just a kid too...and look at what you´ve accomplished  
  
-She can´t do it....you can´t send her back for your own selfish reasons...SHE´S A FUCKIN´KID!  
  
Tugging the shiv away, biting her lip.  
Yes, Macy would be sleeping now, or maybe not...all depended.....Pain crashed through   
her odd looking soul. Being alone......it didn´t really hurt.  
But, Oh god, it did hurt knowing that loved ones, few of them, two of them, were out   
there and noone too protect´em.  
Had the unknown psycotic assassin known other wise she would have laughed........  
  
PITCH BLACK: Obscure anticipation  
  
The rain crashed on the roof. Such a small place, such a fucked up place.   
Filled with out doped...No one who made more sense beyond two words  
But that was about it, the only two people she could honestly hold a freaggin conversation   
with were Iman and Riddick...when the two of them felt like responding to her adolcent voice.  
For how long had they been there? A week? The only measurement of time were Iman´s prayers,   
and didn´t he pray atleast four times a day.  
Still staying in the fucking skiff....no freaggin room. No fucking air.   
  
They´d been half way to new mecca when the skiff decided to transfer from a savior to a bitch.   
Jack´s mind wondered, she really didn´t want to go to sleep, it was either that or go out into the   
damn rain to fix this so very shrinking bitch. This did give her time though, to get to know Riddick.   
Maybe she could tell him.....nah......odds were that he would just give her a funny look and ignore   
her after that.  
  
Unwillingly she dazed off into the wretched being of sleep. memories repeating themselves  
within her.  
---------------------------------  
-No. You. Don´t. Fucking. Touch. Her  
  
A voice so familiar, filled with wrath. A hand flying in the air, to slap her savior, her  
idol, her family. Macy defending his dearerst friend. Only to recieve  
a heavy punch from the middle aged man  
  
-OUT OF MY WAY PUNK!  
  
-Don´t call him a punk you fucker  
  
Skylar´s voice roaring in the dead still air  
  
-Shut up! I am your father, obey me!  
  
She remembered the hatred in her eyes, a reflection of what she hereslf later  
would keep deep in her heart for other people. Macy´s furious face rising   
from the floor. Grabbing the man from behind, holding him back.  
  
A shiv raised in the air. Every thing slowed down, a small taste of horror   
echoed in Jack´s scream. Their father looked at them, his white t-shirt stained   
with his own living, flowing blood. A vertical cut on his skin,   
burning into her eyes, so did the vicious look on her idol´s face.  
  
Hands grabbing her arms, shaking her.  
  
-Wake up Jack1  
  
Fear kept her frozen, the fear of her sister´s blood sprayed face.   
Siren´s screaming...how she hated that sound.   
  
Skylar lookd at the doors Macy´s voice clashed with the siren sounds.  
  
-Damn bastards.  
  
In that he referred to the neighbours, who finally had called the police.  
Jack´s eyes were caught by her sister´s infinate black ones.  
  
-Listen Jack, i´ll find you, just....mange until then....and promise to remember me,   
and what i´ve thouht you..OK?  
  
Numbly the nine ten year old Jack nodded her head.   
The vision of her sister faded into the night, through the window   
along with Macy. Stained by red.  
  
fosterhomes, not knowing why Skylar had gone mad and killed their father,  
after fosterhomes. Computer´s....her only key to Skylar.  
Words,  
stories,  
laughter.  
Richard B. Riddick and the Slam.  
And.....that planet. That hell....Skylar´s black eyes drinking up the light of the three suns.  
A bloodied shiv in her hand, an ocean of blood.  
Riddick.....  
Riddick´s face...  
  
"The most dangerous psyco in the Slam, and we just happen to be friends"  
  
The contact broke.  
-----------------------  
Jack woke up screaming. Riddick´s silvery eyes was all she saw in the dark, his eyes saw more.  
  
-Why the fuck are you screaming kid?  
  
His voice husky from being newly awoken. JAck still shaking from Skylar´s memory...  
it had ben so long.  
  
-Just d..dreams  
  
There was somesort of silence, not uncomfortable. As if riddick were looking at her,   
studying her frighten figure.  
  
-Are you going back to sleep?  
  
She hung her head low, there was no way she would be able to sleep now....Skylar  
  
-No fucking way.  
  
Riddick, now sitting up on the cold iron seemed to be fully awake.  
  
-Then help me to fix this piece of shit  
  
Jack, now fully awake, the dream fading away. Fresh.  
  
-How long until we can get the fuck out of here?  
  
Busy eyes, looking for the tool kit, in teh dark.  
  
-Couple of days, we jsut need to fix the fuses and we should be off.  
-Can´t wait to get away from this fucking planet.  
  
Ask him? How about not so directly? Maybe? She took a deep breath as they   
went outside,  
raining, ofcourse. Riddicks frame infront of her, though she couldn´t   
see much, she managed to follow him.....she´d ask him.  
  
-Riddick...did you meet anyone in the slam?  
  
Her voice shaking from the rain and fear, all she had to do was to  
hand him the tools and ask questions.   
She just had know.  
  
-The usual scumbags  
-Did you make any friends?  
  
Her body stiff, hoping for an answer, THE answer.  
  
-A few.  
  
He looked up at her, despite the dark, she could see the   
suspicious look his face held.  
  
-You´re too curious for your own damn good kid  
  
Abcently she handed Riddick the tools he asked for, and stayed quiet.   
Why wouldn´t he just tell her........  
*******************************************  
  
Riddick had been right. Three days ago they´d gotten into space,   
after doing some   
doubtful buisness, buying some doubtful things.   
The only things Jack wanted was music....Skylar´s favorite music and   
ofcourse...headphones, just so Riddick wouldn´t slice her throat   
and the peaceful Iman turn into a vicious lunatic. Skylar, why in fuck  
did she still hurt when ever she thought about that girl?  
  
Music could have some strange effects.  
Like Skylar...when she danced......when she and Macy had danced.....  
she´d only been five, she still remembered the fresh memory.   
While mom was still alive.  
Space surrounding them...riddick piloting, Iman silently praying and she,   
just listening to her music.  
Wonderful....the memory.  
------------------------  
A five year old Jack, sitting and clapping her head, raised on 20th centurt rock.  
Her eleven year old sister dancing with her best friend, Macy.  
Skunk something.  
How wonderful, the power in the air. mom crying at them to turn it down.  
Jumping, bouncing and singing along.  
Skylar grabbing her, holding her and making her jump along.  
LAughter mixing in. Macy smiling, all of them smiling.  
Until dad came home.  
The house turned quiet, mom grew pale and Skylar hateful.  
Macy crawled out the window with regret.  
fun time over.  
Quiet.  
-------------------------  
-What are you thinking about, Child?  
  
Iman´s much so gentle voice shattered her thought process before it had been   
carried off to the bad times.  
  
-Nothin´ really, just the past  
  
Jack dazed right off, back to sleep, hearing Riddick and Iman discuss her future.  
  
-We can not leave this child to the orphanage mr riddick,   
she´ll fade and die  
  
-We agree on that much  
  
Riddick´s voice not too gentle.  
  
-But she´s not going with me old man  
  
Jack´s voice cried within her.  
  
-She will not be happy with me, i am a man of religion and little travel,   
she is a wanderer in her   
nature, so much like yourself.  
-Well, my life ain´t a life she want´s, she might think so, but the kid   
forgets who i am..a murderer  
  
Iman´s heavy sigh, nrearly of surrender, cut into Jack.  
  
-You are more of a human than many people i´ve met mr Riddick, she needs you.  
  
-Maybe she does, but i sure as fuck don´t need some kid in my way  
  
The cry within Jack transformed into a tear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. face of addiction

Pitch Black Obscure anticipation  
  
Chapter 1 Face of addiction  
  
Disclamer....don´t own this and if i did, i´d have lots of money,   
but skylar and macy ARE MINE..MINE..ALL M I NE!!!!!! oops...forgot to   
take my happy pills....  
  
This happend about three years after the prolog....and blah  
Figure out the rest.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jack´s music pounded the roof, filled the air, her favoritre song,   
Skylar´s favorite song echoed.  
Skin and maxim´s calm and queasy.  
  
Her eyes closed and her shoulder leanght hair moving with the rest of her.   
Subtle movements, curves bend.  
Anger and filth covering her name, her face, her mind.  
  
Riddick wasn´t home. Probably out somewhere, killing someone.  
Living with him was OK, kind of fun too. he ,at least, was more of a   
human than most men she´d encountered.  
he treated her like an intellectual person, cared about her,   
tought her things. However, she did surprise him a little....the things   
she knew. Sure, the pocket theft was no freaggin surprise,  
but that she knew how to kill in 14 different ways on top  
of her head came as a surprise, even to herself.  
  
Skylar....she´d tought her all sorts of shit, all, all sorts of shit   
through her digital letters.  
Jack´s anger begun to streach into more turbulent movements.   
Brown eyes staring at the conflicted world around her form.  
  
They were living in place for bad people, ironically, it was the safest   
place, by now people knew that messing with the ´Michaels´as they called   
themselves, was a death sentance.  
She remembered that man, who´d tried to rape her once, a very so cloudy day.  
  
Three days later he was found, in pieces, his arms had litterally been cut of his body.  
Three years.  
  
-I´ll be turning eighteen  
  
She whispered to herself, in deep thought. Sitting down on her bed, the same song playing over and over.  
The image of Skylar and her friend killing dad. the memory chilling through her young soul.  
  
How in fuck could she still feel that way? Pain searing through her so   
intensely. She´d just read a message from her older sister.  
  
Something about her boyfriend comming back soon....  
something about kicking Riddick in the balls if he were fucking her  
or was it weren´t.....?  
something indicating that she´d gone over the edge  
again.  
Something about new year...metting...at a club...somewhere.  
  
The bitch didn´t even mention where...Skylar gone crazy. Skylar, crazy.  
  
Heavy throughts dyed her face with misery. No matter how much she hated   
Skylar and Macy, she still couldn´t help but feel the pang of pain when  
she read her sister´s letters. The pain knowing that Skylar soon would   
visit the thousand hells of insanity *just like me, soon*.  
soon.  
The cravings within her exploding in her braincells.  
The money for the electricity bill and the liqour store on the corner.  
That would get her mind of Skylar.  
***********************************  
  
  
Crazy kid  
  
rebellious teenager  
  
Troublesome girl  
  
In the way.  
  
Somehow, not a little sister.  
  
One might think that Riddick would start to care for Jack as a sibling.  
But no. Sure, he loved the kid, just not in that way.  
which was....bothering.  
  
The bloodied knife resting within his jacket. The people hadn´t had a clue,  
or a chance.  
  
Drugdealers.  
  
A nice sum of money, from the surviving rivals, in his other pocket.  
Clean cut and dirty.  
  
Very so satisfyed with his kill riddick strolled along, his mind roaming over  
many things. Some trivial, other´s of greater importance. Such as Jack´s  
approaching eighteen birhtday and how stubborn she´d become.  
Not just rebellious, but pure outright difficult.  
  
Sarcasm woke in his thoughts. Maybe Iman had known that she´d grow into   
a real pain and decided to dump her on a multi murderer?  
  
Silevery eyes stared into blackness covered with incredible colors   
and a single, moving form.  
  
His eyes following it with interest, obviously hiding from him.  
A mere thief?  
No. No thief moved like that. Like a cat with some rather rigid movements.  
A drug addict?  
No fucking way, those wouldn´t have such perciseness in their stalking.  
A female.  
A rather delicate female. Couldn´t be Jack, this one was slightly taller   
and Jack´s movements were softer.  
  
Perfume caught his senses, interestinly familiar, a flash of Jack´s smile  
crossed his mind. First an unknown whisper.  
then.  
  
-Riddick  
  
The ghost of a dead girl stared at him. His jaws locked, a dead girl.  
A single blink of an eyes.  
Gone.  
  
Shaking the vision of his broad shoulders, wondering if his mentality were   
slipping, again.  
  
The doors gave in softly to his palm. The appartment completely dark.  
Perhaps because they didn´t have electricity.  
Damn it Jack.  
He didn´t give much care for the light, never had, never would,  
but food and such were a different thing.  
  
He clearly saw her out faded form, leaning over the kitchen table.  
Already he smelled the alcahole in the air.  
Dead drunk. The vodka bottle empty and the glass splattered over the ground.  
So teh kid had gone and bought vodka instead of paying the fucking bill.  
  
-Jack  
  
He shoke her shoulder, doubting that she were concious at all.  
Naturally, no real response, just her sleep drowned voice, exhausted.  
  
-fuckh you  
  
-Damn it kid, you just had to go and get drunk.  
  
Pulling her up, forcing her to stand into her tooth pick feet that   
constantly kept on breaking on their way to her bedroom.  
he dumped her on the bed then slowly pulled her dirty boots off.  
  
her skin under his fingers, so incredibly smooth.  
He siled, hissed at himself in sarcasm.  
  
standing up, going back out.  
  
-Riddick?  
  
Her voice a little clearer, oh, what a perfect time to sober up.  
  
-I need to...can you tell...ah...fuck it  
  
Jack surrendered to sleep as Richard B. riddick went back out.  
To kill people,  
to serve his appetite.  
Sensing his own heart beat in his head, all caused by her innocent face.  
How he hated that feeling. Hated wanting to destroy the only thing  
that kept him amongst humanity.  
-----------------------------  
remembering.........  
-got you!  
-fuck you!  
  
-What are you doing?  
-Looking at stuff  
-what sorta stuff?  
-nothing much, serial killers, famous criminals, general psycos.  
-yack!  
  
-Oh really. you don´t say, you should see some of these pictures  
they´d make you stay up for weeks.  
-Then why are you lookin´at´em?  
-Don´t you ever shut up.  
  
Big brown wounded eyes stared up into the pitch black ones above her.  
  
-Sorry Jack, i´m just wondering what makes killers tick, that´s all  
-Dad´s right, you´re kinky  
  
The blackness filled with hate.  
  
-*Daddy* is right  
  
filth, so damn dirty and pure, her little sister´s words.  
-----------------------------------  
  
Cleaning her gun in calamity. No need to hurry, not gonna die just yet.  
  
*Not until HE is dead*  
  
-fucking dead bastards.  
  
In jail, ironic how that just that saved the asshole. Filling her very so  
vicious home made gun up with very so nasty bullets.  
  
-just have to get her...convince her...hope Riddick won´t chew my guts out,  
get Macy, get the freaking codes, which Macy has, find the damn place,  
which the old fucker knows where is, which means we need to get him...  
after that....  
  
Doors closed, a white 3o year old male walked in from the bathroom,   
only a grey towel covering his dickheaded waist.  
Surprise on his face. Concern in his sky blue eyes.  
  
-Hun, that´s a gun, you really should put it down  
  
She loaded it, smiled.  
  
-Oh really  
  
The man´s face turned into that of a petrified creature, like most of her  
victims, just before she blew their brains out. And she did just that.  
  
She didn´t bother to clean up the mess her former husband left behind.  
All she needed was to find her.  
  
her  
  
her  
  
him.  
  
Pulling her short blond hair into a sleak ponytail, staring into the mirror.  
  
-I need to eat more  
  
At that she stepped over the bleeding body and ledt the building, leaving   
footprints of blood behind her.  
  
Time for a family reunion. 


	3. this new years.......

Chapter II '  
This new years wow  
  
  
Bright light. Too fucking bright. Hang-overs kissing every single sense   
Jack had.   
  
-About time you woke up  
  
Riddick sitting in the darkest corner, looking at her with some   
dissapointment and a lot of anger.  
  
-Wha? What time is it?  
  
*Oh shit, i´m in trouble..again*  
  
-This was your last shot kid  
  
Blankly she stared at his cold face.   
It hit her like a bucket of ice. Last chance....Slim fingers squeezed the  
blankets tightly, feeling ´em cutting into her skin along with  
the trembling anxiety.  
Last chance.  
  
-Shit, Riddick, no, i won´t get drunk again, i promise.  
  
-Too late  
  
he spoke harshly as he stood up. Jack climbing on her feet.   
Hoping that facing him just might soften him up.  
  
-C´mon Riddick, it ain´t like you don´t get drunk  
  
That was just it. With all the anger that was within him exploded.  
he pinned her fragile frame up against the wall.  
So sudden that genuine fear crashed upon her brown eyes.   
His voice barely above a whisper.  
  
-If you´re gonna stick with me kid then you better pull your fucking   
act together, cuz if you don´t, there´s no fucking way to tell what´s   
gonna happen next time you get drunk.  
  
Her scent, the same perfume he´d smelled the night earlier. For a short   
moment it filled every single sense. Pushing her away, Jack crashed   
violently on her bed. He didn´t even bother to look at her again.  
Just slammed the doors like a regular angry human being and locked them.  
  
Throwing herself at the doors, kicking at them, slamming her fists,   
screaming.  
  
-RIDDICK! RIDDICK YOU GOD DAMN ASSHOLE!  
  
from the other side of the doors she heard his soft voice reply, echoing in  
wrath.  
  
-got to sleep Jack  
  
That pissed her off more than she herself understood.  
  
-FUCK YOU RIDDICK!  
  
her voice already sounding sore. Such did her mind feel. Sore from too  
much drinking.  
  
-OH, AND GUESS WHAT, MY NEW YEARS WOWE IS GONNA BE "I FUCKING HATE YOU"  
  
She would have regretted her words had she seen his reaction.   
His fist smashed the only mirror in the house and his face possessed   
by some unfamiliar expression. Frightening.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere around dinner time she started to bang the doors, her legs   
nudging together.  
  
-Riddick, i need to go to the fucking bathroom  
  
Silently her prison guard opened the cell. He looked rather much like shit,  
tired, exhausted and naturally, pissed off. She smiled, hoping  
it would fix something, hopefully his mood.  
  
-Don´t try try anything.  
-God, what the fuck could i do...c´mon, i need to pee!  
  
*What the fuck should i try? Crawl out a window that´s smaller than my head?*  
She grinned, and had a very simple plan. Ofcourse, she could now lock the   
doors from inside. her mind swirling around the last time that he´d locked   
her in her room, for three days. She admittied that it had worked.   
She hadn´t gotten drunk again after that, until now.  
Remembering was just so fucking painful. Perhaps he´d be softer on her if   
she´d tell him the whole god damn truth, or maybe he´d just go completely   
cold on her for keeping such secrets from him. Coz they didn´t hide secrets   
from each other. Riddick didn´t lie to her, and neither did she really....  
she just didn´t tell the whole truth.  
Silently she opened the med kit, grabbing couple of things.   
Morphine, the little they had.   
Other painkillers and addictive things.  
grabbing the shiv Riddick used to shave his head.  
Then, crawled out the AC.......  
  
The silence botherd him. Usually some breaking of tears would have crashed  
upon the bathroom sink.  
There were none. Not a single sound carried through the air.  
not even her bitter sweet warm breath. Thoughts started to pull at his mind.  
  
Her  
her  
  
just...her. Every single curve of her body.  
Forcefully he let the thoughts blurr out. Just a child, the kid´s just  
a child.  
  
No need to check on her. He knew she´d be gone, knew where he´d find her  
drugged up shell.  
*************************  
  
Skipping thorough the roughest streets in the galaxy.   
Blood smearing the streets.  
Singing...singing....attractive little girl singing.  
  
All the pills were gone....*Where did the candy go?*  
  
Eyes teared with morphine stared at the dancing faery, not believing it  
had the possability to be real.  
  
The faery looked back. Eyes strange....like Riddick´s eyes, bu t n oo ne  
h a d ey e sl ik e Rid d ic k!  
Strands of long blue hair fell down the pale faery sholders.  
face  
to  
fucking  
face.  
  
Those eyes..oh...oh...eyes. Pretty!   
Her own eyes, brown and hazy, big.  
Brown short hair swirling in the eternal circle of mystical irises.  
Pale pink lips smiling like a pair of idiots.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink blink.  
  
Gone.  
  
A deep breath into her tear tasting mouth. *Why did i even go out?   
Not to piss off Riddick, i hate fighting with him*  
  
-Coz you´re gonna go and see your sister-  
  
*oh, yes, that´s why i have the shiv, isn´t it*  
  
-Yeah, you´re gonna kill her, gut her dead-  
  
*She killed dad, that´s why*  
  
-But she´s still your sister-  
  
*She´s still insane*  
  
-Aren´t you gonna go that way too? She did, mom did, why not you-  
  
*I´m not gonna go crazy, i´m smarter than she is and besides, Riddick won´t  
let me go psycoh*  
  
-Hah! What´s Riddick gotta do with it horny little whore-  
  
Cheeks burning red, arguing with herself until she arrived at her usual  
party place.  
*****************************  
  
-Hey, pretty girl!  
  
Sitting at the bar, getting drunk, drunker and worse. Yet, not feeling   
at thing.  
Drug addiction, alcaholism, hookering, killing, twas all l l in the family.  
Daddy´s side, that WAS.  
Truth to be told, Jack was probably the only honest person in the Menaski   
family.  
The rest was just shit.  
  
-Another one  
  
Just like her.   
And just like most of her now mostly deceased family members on her daddy´s  
side, she slammed tha glass down on the table.  
Nearly cracked.  
  
A much so unattractive dickhead sat by her, in one of the empty seats   
surrounding her beautiful being.  
  
-Wazz up!  
  
Sullen eyes stared right across the very so much so unattractive dickhead.  
  
-Not your little fellow  
  
her voice only a mumble in the drowingin crowd, yet, somehow ditectable  
by that dickhead, just so barely.  
His white wiped clean hand passed out into thin air.  
  
-I´m Norm, i´m a pilot  
  
Some men just didn´t pick up vibes. Specially not soul dark completely space  
chilled vibes.  
Her body took a sleek turn towards the man, just after finishing her new  
glass in a single sip.  
Watching his eyes like a wanton when she wiped the alcahol from the corner  
of her mouth.  
  
-Hello Norm, I´m Stacy and i´m a serial killer  
  
He backed off, got shocked.  
Damn pilots, getting drunk and going where ever they could get cheap alcahol.  
His life for sure was cheap.  
He was a man, and wasn´t Macy.  
Cheap fuckers.  
  
Short nailed fingers locked around the bartender´s neck, pulled the boy   
close.  
  
-You see that pilot whimp over there.  
  
-Sure, why not  
  
Sarcasm smiling in a cracked voice.  
  
-Well he´s gonna pay my bill.  
  
At those hostile remarks she stormed off to the dance floor.  
**************************************  
  
The cold air seized every single cell of his skin, yet he did not  
notice, or care.  
The darkness hid many interesting little killers, but he didn´t care.  
he knew he could take them, with out thought, with out regret.  
Just like he knew that no one but Jack would regret his death.  
  
Quite different with Carolyn. From great distance he had observed her  
memorial, along with Jack and Iman.  
The last time all of them had gotten together.  
All to see just how many people would miss Carolyn. Parents, siblings,  
old friends, men that had probably been banging her at one time or the other.  
  
*Not for me*  
  
But her heart had been all too human, decided to sacrifice her life for   
someone whom noone would miss..except for Jack.  
His mind swirling with hundreds of thoughts. Had it been worth it?  
Sure as hell that he hadn´t redeemd himself, probablu because he had  
no intention of turning into a model citizen.  
no.  
Crime was what he lived in, spinned in, breathed in. The way he´d lived his  
whole fucking life. Killing, the smell of blood delighted him.  
Like a perfume on a woman´s skin......Jack´s skin.  
  
That kid had been the substance of his humanity. Now on days he looked for  
an excuse to kill, not simply because he felt the urge to feel alive,  
not because the blood felt tingly warm on his fingers.  
no.  
But because if he would give into the burning bloodlust Carolyn´s death   
would be nothing but a stain on a crowded street.  
And Jack, Jack would be somewhere far from safe.  
  
Jack...no longer just a kid.æ No, a girl heading just the same path as most  
scum, and Jack did not belong in that part of life.  
her eyes were too sweet for that.  
Despite all of her anger she was the most humane person he´d ever encounterd.  
She was trying everything to destroy it.   
Every time he looked at her she had some sort of a distorted pain to her.  
Odd, how the kid was clever.  
Everything had failed except institutions and sending her to one of those  
would be a death sentance.  
His only resort was to lock her in until she´d be sober and talk with her.  
So far she´d been sober for three months.  
Then from the fucking deep space blue moon she´d decided to get herself  
fucking drunk.  
As if that weren´t enought, she would go to the same palce over and over  
again.  
A fucked up drug addict runaway from reality. Good to know where to find her,  
good to know the right people. But to do this when it came to survival skills!  
  
This time all this shit would be different. He´d drag her sorry ass home  
and make her pack.  
They were leaving this dump.  
***********************  
  
Smoky air greeted his thick senses. The irregular flashes of light forbade  
him to take the sunglasses off. All he had to look for would be her scent.  
That perfume she always wore.   
Heavy and musky, intoxicating.   
The way she´d dance, soft and gentel moves covered with her addiction.  
  
A faint trace of her scent drew him deeper into the crowd. he felt as if  
she were within his grasp. just a few more inches.  
The scent faded out and became nothing more than the sticky, mixed  
sweat of the mass.  
  
*********************  
  
*god damn hardheaded fucker*  
  
This pilot jackass had been bothering her since she´d sat down by the bar.  
Insisting that he knew her and how she´d been a bad girl.  
  
-Look, FUCK you and leave me alone.  
  
His drewling mouth tried to form words that barely could be understood.  
  
-Wha! Do ih righ hee?  
  
Eyes rolling in their sockets.  
  
-Look, Jack ass, my best friend is a dangerous Killer called richard. B Riddick  
and he just might kill you if you don´t stop hitting on me and if yo don´t  
stop hitting on me he mmight kill you, or maybe i should just kill you  
coz if Riddick is Riddick he really shouldn´t give a fuck about me and.....  
  
The man´s face paler than pale.  
  
-Sure..why why why not.  
  
His eyes staring above her head. She already knew his presence enought knowing  
for sure that it was him.  
  
*Oh, great, Richard B Riddick´s here to drag mu sorry behind home..not gona  
happen*  
  
NOt even looking at him she headed for the dance floor. A hard grip on her   
upper harm.  
With a pull she ripped it loose.  
It would leave a bruise, her sleve now torn.  
  
*Fuck you riddick, you don´t care about me, juts about carolyn, keeping  
your fucking promise to her, shit*  
  
There for she decided to completely ignored Riddick.  
*Can´t go and break my new years wove, can i*  
Soon enough her mind didn´t care about anything, both high and drunk.  
Jack danced to the singer´s voice, the day of mass murderer dedicated to   
Skylar. *So, that´s how she figured i´d find her, arrogant bitch* Flashes   
of her deeds crawling across the screen.  
Surprisingly, they didn´t mention their fahter´s murder,which  
was kind of odd, this club was known to be the sickest in the galwaxy amongst the  
underground. There were even fucking family photos, so why not  
to pride her off the *sick* deed of killing her own family?.  
And they didn´t even include Macy. Not enought killing?  
Not enough pain?  
Not enough blood?  
Even Riddick had had his  
night. Now that had been Sick, but fun.  
Being able to dance and really know what was true or not.  
  
A circle formed around a desolated girl, Jack stared at her.  
The dancing was fucking fantastic. None of the crowd probably realized that  
this was mrs Serial Killer herself, not just a fucking go-go girl in   
the middle of the crowd.  
Her moves swift, though a little rigid.  
calm and queasy. Just the way her stomach felt.  
calm and fucking queasy.  
  
Skylar´s blood red lips moving to the song.   
  
-I´m just like her.  
  
Black eyes found those she´d been looking for,  
Jack´s, and behind her a forceful shade stood. Riddick.  
  
-Jack!  
  
Riddick trying to get through to her, but Jack´s eyes were glued to   
the dancer, until her graceful presence mingled with the   
filthy crowd and dissapeared.  
  
-Jack, drop the fucking act!  
  
Yes, Riddick was pissed off. Even more so than before.  
No fucking wonder.  
  
The shadow of her older sister passed out the doors.  
  
-NO!  
  
Jack´s feet started to run with out even thinking, Riddick promptly following  
in a fast but calm pace.  
  
-WAIT!  
  
Skylar only left her shadow to her kid sister to find.  
Footsteps screaming through her head. Riddick? Skylar? Or just a drunk?  
Stumbling over herself, drunk and high.  
Drunk and high.  
Queasy and not calm at all.  
  
An out chilled blade pushed at her neck ever so gently. A dirty teethed simle  
faced her and a foul smell.  
  
-How nice of you to drop by.  
  
Frozen. All those things going through her head.  
  
-Stand up bitch!  
  
Staggering up to her feet. Break his nose, push it into his freaggin brain.  
Slice his throat. Stab him in the throat. Kick him in the fucking kneecaps!  
Do something for FUCK´S SAKE!  
  
Jack couldn´t get her body to do as she bid. A sleazy wall licked her back.  
Cold.  
Trying to rip the clothes off her, off his dirty body.  
Trying to...  
  
-Damn it  
  
Shaking a "fly" off his shoulder. A knife napped on his other shoulders.  
  
-Fucking flies!  
  
Trying so hard..so so hard.  
  
-Not. Quite.  
  
Turning around, seeing a woman, so terribly thin, so terribly beautiful,   
so fucking insane.  
He smiled.  
Asshole.  
all of his kind.  
  
-Come to join the party?  
  
She smiled, her eyes shining with something that demanded blood.  
  
-Ofcourse. Except, you´re gonna be fucked.  
  
Her shiv smiling in the clouded moonlight. Jack sank down to the street.  
Too shocked too even cry.  
  
Blood clashed with the wall, a fine streak splashed by a fine blade.  
Clutching his throat, covered in blood, dying.  
Skylar just licked the blade like a fucking lolipop.  
She was a kid watching a movie licking her lolipop.  
  
When she´d made sure the bastard was dead she turned to Jack.  
  
-ARE YOU FUCKING STUPD!  
  
The scream unexpected, so was Riddicks arrival and his shiv´s touch to  
Skylar´s neck. Only a grin was carried from Skylar´s pale lips.  
  
-DON´T  
  
Jack´s voice sore, and surprising, to herself.  
  
-She´s my sister.  
  
A strange expression swallowed Riddicks face. His eyes wandered to Jack   
in clear suspicion. Then to Skylar. Seeing just how simular they were.  
  
-Why, Riddick, you gonna forget me this soon?  
-Skylar.  
  
A voice of a dark soul crawled through the night.  
  
-Yeah Skylar   
  
  



	4. one fine freaking family reunion

Pitch Black  
Obscure anticipation  
chapter III  
  
*auther´s notes*  
Ms Mephisto...thanx for the point. I know that my writing is rather confusing,  
.....don´t worry, i have full intentions to clear it up as the story  
goes.....as soon as things start to clear out there.....  
  
Fu*king family reunion  
  
Her head swimming within thousand thoughts.  
No  
no  
no  
no.  
  
Take the shiv, girl. Take the shiv Jack.  
The one in your pocket...the one you took from the bathroom.  
Take it.  
Save your ass.  
Save yourself.  
  
Shit. Move it kid.  
  
She´s here, this is what you wanted to do, sin´t it.  
she killed dad, and she fucking enjoied it too.  
Kill her, befoer she kills you.  
  
Riddick standing between them, well on guard. His eyes watching every move  
the psycho bitch made.  
  
-I didn´t know you´d gotten outta the slam  
  
Her sile shaky, her eyes genuinly calm and...sane.  
  
-Well, Macy came and saved my butt. We cut a deal, you see.  
He´d tell on me, i´d go to the slam, he´d get out. I´d make trouble so  
they´d try to send me to a worse place....during the transportation he   
just happened to be there and save my sorry ass  
  
Every limb shaking, how scary, intimidationg, all the memories.  
Fucking memories.  
Crawling into her mind, her drugs, her alcahol. Creating a Jack  
that wasn´t the real deal.  
Why was Skylar actig so calm?  
Wouldn´t she be afraid of Riddick?  
  
-Never heard ´bout you cutting loose  
  
His voice that of a very suspicious person. Thank heaven´s for that.  
Again, that smile came, that shivering smile of insanity.  
  
-Well, officially i´m still in the slam, you see, acording to the records  
i wasn´t even on the fucking flight.  
  
Skylar´s eyes wondered over to the shaded Jack hiding behind riddick.  
  
-Aren´t you gonna say Hi to your big sister, Jack?  
  
-Fu...fuck you  
  
Skylar´s eyes narrowed, shot up to Riddick, then back at Jack.  
  
-You let my little sister get addicted.  
  
He said nothing, he had no desire to talk to this lunatic, even if she were  
who she were.  
Anger swelled up, he wanted to torture this woman who suddently appeared.  
Pretending or being Jack´s older sister.  
Where the fuck had she been five years ago?  
  
-What do you want, Skylar?  
  
Dark, stony voice. Jack too fucked up to even think straight, running into  
Riddick´s arms for shelter.  
  
-Just talk to my little sister.  
  
-You´re a fucked up psycoh, Skylar, what makes you think she might be  
related to you.  
  
He knew they were connected, they looked to much a like not to be.  
Who´d want to believe it?  
  
Humor appered in her blackhole eyes.  
  
-Why, Jack, haven´t you told mr. Evil here the truth?  
  
From the pure fear in Jack´s face Skylar read that Jack hadn´t told Riddick  
anything what so ever.   
*Boy, he´s gonna be pissed*  
  
-There´s no fucking truth when it comes to you!  
  
Skylar´s face grew shady, serious, all traces of insanity gone.  
Her hand gently reaching out for Jack.  
To her own surprisity Jack fell right into her arms, recently out of the   
shock. Weeping furiously, whispering in pain.  
  
-I hate you, i hate you so much, i hate you, you stupid bitch, why did you  
leave me behind, i hate you.  
  
Holding her little sister finally in her arms again. If tears had been left   
in her burned soul, she would have shed them all. Jack lost the grip of   
the shiv she´d meant for Skylar´s heart.  
It´s echo mixed with Skylar´s very so bitter sweet voice.  
  
-I´m so sorry Jack.  
  
A fine needle sank into Jack´s sore neck, quicker than riddick could react.  
Once again, she had a shiv to her neck.  
  
*They´ve got more blades than a fucking armory*  
  
-Relax, Richard, it´s just a relaxer, and it´s gonna counter act the morphine  
  
The shiv moved about an inch from her flesh, his strong hand in her hair,  
rippin her up.  
  
-What in hell do you want with her?  
  
Her eyes smiled with hostility, time to play games.  
  
-I had a job here, and i figured that i might as well go and see my kid sister.  
  
-Don´t fucking lie to me.  
  
The shiv leaving a thin trail of blood on her neck as it pushed slightly  
into her skin.  
Riddick couldn´t see wether she was in pain or not. Her eyes were too damn  
black for that.  
  
-OK, want the truth, i need a favor from her, a big one, a fucking risky one.  
  
-Hell no, I know you Skylar, and you use anyone you can.  
  
Insanity flickering in ehr eyes once again.  
  
-Oh, still a little pissed about that, are we?  
  
-Stop playing, cuz if you continue, we´ll be playing my game, and you know  
how that goes.  
  
She took a long, serious breath.  
  
-Ok, but not until she gets around...  
  
-How long might that take?  
  
she shrugged, as if calculation in her head.  
  
-mmmmhhh, not much, i´d say about six hours.  
  
Riddick looked far from pleased, and that jsut happened to be the way he felt.  
This day had turned into a nightmare. Everything going on with Jack, and  
upon that, an old time *friend* from the slam came to visit,  
and just happened to be the kid´s sister.  
And for some reason, Jack was scared shits of Skylar.  
  
That puzzled him. Jack had seldomly displayd any fear of him, shit, she  
liked him, that much he knew, and Skylar wasn´t that bad.  
At least that bitch had always had some humanity, never killed without   
a reason, money being one of them.   
Yet, Jack was scared shits of her own sister.  
  
That girl would have alot to explain once she´d come around  
**********************  
  
A head being split in to is a nasty sight.  
Guess what, it feels even worse.  
  
Light peneltrating her eyes. Sore and burning.  
Burning from tears  
sore from the lack of morphine.  
  
The earlier night crept up her spine and into her thoughts.  
Queasy.  
The puke in her throat barely kept down by her automatioc self control.  
  
Voices...  
Skylar´s smooth and even voice facing Riddick´s stone cold and cynical tone.  
This was developing into a bad habit.  
  
-Now, look who´s up, the little drug addict  
  
-I´m not an addict  
  
the words dropped out of her mouth before she´d even thought about it.  
Another thing caughter her blurred attention. She was lying in Riddick´s lap.  
  
Wasn´t that unusual at all. They´d often spend the same bed together  
and credits were non existant and all that.  
Skylar´s presence changed everything.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, smelling something rather salty. Slowly she came to realize  
that it was dried blood.  
Rubbing her sore throat she sat up on the bench.  
  
-You could at least have put me into the fucking bed.  
  
Skylar´s lips streched into a self satisfied smug smile.  
So damn ravishing in her glow of victory.  
  
The way she looked at Jack indicated that something had passed through  
the night, something she didn´t know about.  
Knowing Skylar, that could be anything at all.  
  
-fuck you  
  
Jack´s words changed the morning light air that had roamed earlier.  
It grew dark, threatening and moody.  
Skylar looked leathally serious.  
  
-I´m fucked enough already.  
  
Sick, she felt so damn sick of her presence, of ehr voice, but yet, she  
didn´t want to loose her out of sight.  
  
-Look, Skylar, what the fuck do you want?  
  
Her voice annoyed, to say the least. Riddick´s eyes, although covered with  
googles, watched Jack as she stood up. *Getting ready for a fight, are we?*  
Standing, opposing, the light and the dark facing each other.  
  
-The old man´s still alive  
  
Jack froze. Dad, still alive. A thrilled smile of joy sparkled on her  
lips, no fucking way she´d even try to contain herself.  
Skylar did not reflect that deep joy, if something, menacing hatred.  
Riddick could not help but think about it. he had his thoughts, ill,  
sick and twisted thoughts.  
Yes, he was a murderer.  
Thought nothing of it.  
Yes, a very dark mind, barely cared what happened to others.  
Didn´t bother him.  
But that thought, that image, was something eh would never in his life even  
consider committing.  
A father raping his own child.  
Filth  
so utterly and heartly disgusting that it made him feel sympathy for Skylar.  
And that was hard to feel.  
  
-Dad is a live, where is he?  
  
Skylar´s eyes rambled down, determined not to tell Jack more about that   
bastard.  
  
-He got caught in some illegal activities, but that´s not what i want to  
talk to you about.  
  
Jack´s heart looked torn, and Riddick could see it, fuck it, he could feel it.  
All of a sudden, Skylar was the girl that had been thrown into the Slam.  
Fucking fifteen, serious, cold, hateful, and oddly calm.  
  
Must fucking hurt.  
  
Jack stared blankly at her sister for a while, then hardened up.  
  
-Then fucking what?  
  
Skylar´s pitch black soul mirrors faced the young innocent.  
  
-You know that mama was...is a genious. She created a formula for a specific a  
code. Daddy hid it somewhere, he can´t remember it, since he´s just a regular  
fuck head, but he remembers percisely where it is, and he´s willing to take us  
there.  
  
Jack slipped into cold defence.  
  
-What sort of codes Skylar? And why in fuck should i believe you?  
  
Skylar smiled. *Here comes the surprise, girl*  
  
-Because these codes are for an account that has ten freaggin million credits.  
You know mom was big in hacking and wasn´t all that legal  
That´s what daddy dearest is in for, he was "involved" and won´t tell  
them where the stash is. Anyway...but i didn´t  
even ahve a freaking clue about this shit.  
  
Her voice intensely low and crawling. Jack felt shivers running up through  
her spine.  
  
-What the fuck do you need me for then?  
  
Jack, so incredibly cold. *don´t be so sorrowful little sweet sister*  
With embarrasment Skylar smiled, Riddick all attention, had been for a while.  
  
-Cuz i can´t.  
  
-yeah right, you were always the smart ass.  
  
-i can´t Jack  
  
-Stop using me Skylar...  
  
-jack, I tried hacking her fucking diary, and that was too much.  
I only got as far as "It´s my masterpiece, this code, only me and   
Sean know where it´s at". And all shit like that.  
It took me months to hack her journal, i only got a page per fucking  
day..then i´d go over.  
  
*What the fuck does that mean?*  
Riddick had just about had enough of sitting silent and merely speculation  
on what in hell was going on.  
  
Jack sank down onto the bench. Pale and shocked.  
Skylar rubbed her face.  
Jack started to laugh. Hysterical, cynical and full bloodied with despair.  
  
-You´re already fucking insane, you bitch!  
  
The *bitch* took a long deep breath.  
  
-What about you Richard? feel like getting, say, five million credits?  
  
She could see Riddick´s eyes gleam under those dark covers.  
Who wouldn´t want five mils?  
  
-Who´s to know if it´s not a fucking blow off?  
  
Dark voice  
dark soul.  
  
*how i´d love to see him smile at the silly truth that me and my sister have  
been mingling with for years and yet cept it completely away from each other.  
How i´d fucking love to*  
  
The unpoetic whispers of his facial features told an unheard truth of  
a killer.  
  
Not unless Jack agrees.  
The down broken little addict with brown cherry eyes rambled around and walked  
in bitter thoughts. Seriously considering the foul words of a sisterly soul.  
Pergaps and just maybe, it was the fear of being like her once born  
role model that kept her at bay, not the horrible half truth she knew.  
  
-Are you sure mom had a deal in this?  
  
Jack, the innocent.  
Riddick, the killer  
Skylar, the big fucked up sister.  
  
-ofcourse, i went over trying to crack her journal, and i never give up.  
  
-Then we´re gonna need Dad, where is he?  
  
Skylar chuckled at her own master piece.  
  
-Ceria thirteen, being ass fucked by every single male there  
  
-Wait...what the fuck are you thinking kid. Gonna go on a fucking suicide  
mission with that fruit cake of a sister?  
  
Jack´s eyes had turend strange, unfamiliar and alien to anyone except  
Skylar.  
  
-No, i´m going to one fine fucking family reunion.  
  
At that she smiled. Such an intense smile, leaving Riddick´s pulse faster.  
  
Hell burning within the walls of every single person sitting in the   
kitchen.  
Every single one.  



	5. the hell above

author´s notes:   
Shit, this story is going to hell. Well, let´s say, last two chapters  
written at 2 am, no coffee, no food, just me and the keyboard.  
Don´t expect this chapter to be any different:)   
  
Chapter 4 or IV, which ever you like.  
  
The Hell ABOVE.  
  
violently shaking the thought out of his nonchalant character.  
Looking funnily at everyone around him.  
Mostly coz the fuckers were looking at him as if he were a piece of  
dirty shit. Jut because a nasty looking crippled guy looked way too happy?  
  
What´s so dirty about gettin´ hurt on the job.  
It ain´t dirty, it´s pure out right stupid.  
  
Staggering on in the middle of the massive, mindless crowd, trying to find  
a singular face.   
  
Yet, the little daisy was in another fucking solar system. But still  
right there, with him, in his head...the illusion of her didn´t compare to  
the real one.  
  
*This´s gonna kill me*  
  
He couldn´t wait any longer. Just to hear her voice would send him to  
heaven...just as long as he didn´t need to hear what she was saying.  
  
He already knew.  
it´s like that when one psycho fuck enters another psycho fuck´s mind.  
A faint smell of past life memories knocked in teh back of his head,  
breaking out slowly, seeping through his fresh mind, his uncontroled  
mind.  
  
Once she´d just been a little girl, his best friend. A boy from the slumms  
making friends with a daugther of a crook. Not that unusual.  
Freaking, faking, filling, freeing their minds. Playing games completely  
created by the two of them.  
  
Taking care of her.  
  
Later though, people started to think it was odd hwo the two of them acted.  
Never leaving each others sight, rarely talking. There was no need  
for the useless speeches that adults gave each other about life, careers and  
deaths.  
Their voices were only for the other to enjoy.  
He liked her voice, loved her voice, every single piece of her.  
  
He´d answer for her, she´d answer for him.   
Even when they´d both been fucking around...they laughed at their preys.  
Silly soulless angels.  
  
Then their affair had started. Sweet and gentle like the drizzly spring rain.  
More burning than ten thousand solar systems put together.  
They were, in truth, each other. Shame it had taken a fucking session for the  
both of them to figure that out.   
  
His custom made staff hit the dry ground as he stopped. Careful, looking around.  
A smile wrinkled his eyes, his white teeth sinking into his lips.  
  
Were those mercs? That team of guys, trying so devilishly to hide from  
his very so much superior sense?  
  
Looking at the store infront of him, a bridal store.  
In singular amusement he recalled how Skylar had ripped one of those dresses  
into pieces and died it red.  
Funny gal.  
  
Yes. mercs. Four of them.  
Damn, god damn fucked up idiots with guns. Asses who didn´t realize that the  
buisness DOES get you killed.  
  
Stupid, stupid men.  
Damien Macy sure as hell didn´t know a retired merc. The only one he´d   
come close to knowing in a simular profession was Riddick.  
And that crazy kick ass man had killed his entire platoon of 50..or 500.  
Either way, just a fucking zero hanging around.  
  
The mercs comming closer, secretly surrounding the wanted crimianl.  
With a slick move of his index finger he loosened the cap of his staff.  
All he´d need to do would be to lift it up and the blade would shine  
in their blood.   
  
He did need to *kill* time. Things were kind of boring not with his  
other self around.  
  
Pretending to notice them slightly, faking the expression of intense fear  
and paranoia, he tried to walk a little trembly into an ally near by.  
  
*Stupid jackasses will think i´m stupid, but no, they are the ignorant fools*  
  
Macy stopped, hearing four pairs of soldier booted feet closing in.  
They wouldn´t try to kill him. Like so many "insane killers" he was worth  
much more alive. Oh, the crowds thirst for revenge and blood.  
*The very crowd that created me, Skylar, Riddick*  
  
-So, boys, why do you think i´m worth so much  
  
Slowly he turned around, smug and vicious. The mercs looked cold as stone.  
Not emotionless, just a fucking stone mask that they used to   
hide from their fear, fooling themselves.  
  
-You´re one sick mother fucker, damine Macy, you´re under arrest for...  
  
-oh, let me guess, 15 confirmed murders, 6 assaults, 23 robberies and about  
32 suspected murders?  
  
He was completely casual, Macy, facing the merc who´s fear shined through  
his blue brute eyes.  
  
Macy unleashed his blade behind his back. Slowly, carefully so no fucking  
merc would see.  
  
-Dear gentlemen, let me tell you, the only fucking way i could be worth  
so much is because the fucking world is scared to shits of me, and it takes  
greedy fools like you to try to catch me.  
  
A gun aimed at his head. Macy saw no reason to flinch. he´d be quicker with  
his staff than any of them with a trigger.  
Gun´s were predictable, mercs were predictable, blades were not,  
or a killers mind.  
  
-Cut the crap Macy, surreneder peacefully and maybe we won´t hurt you.  
  
Macy´s eyes narrowed. This was too much to take, the thirst raged in his  
vains.  
*Mother´s milk* he thought with sarcasm.  
  
-Gentlemen, i belive that i made an error earlier, i am suspected of  
36 murders.  
  
His rage unexpected, the calm shell had fooled the death sentenced mercs.  
A blade slicing gently through the blue brute´s butter throat.  
one of his companions aiming and shooting at Macy, but hitting his friend   
in stead.  
Then a knife rested between the shooter´s eyes.  
His eyes crossed, staring in terror at his leathal wound.  
Macy turned around, a beast, an animal flared in his eyes. The last merc  
getting ready to run.  
He couldn´t let that happen.  
No fucking witnesses.  
Macy´s flat palm crashed diaganolly with the man´s nose, upwards, painfully.  
The last standing merc died immediatly. His nose bone crushed right into  
his empty brain.  
  
Damien Macy turned around, taking one final look at the scene he´d left behind.  
He simply walked away casually.  
  
*This is becoming a boring routine*  
The bloodied scene a complete contrast to his neat and common day figure.  
The only blood on him was left behind as he walked away.  
the footprints of his memory.  
*********************************  
  
Jack and Riddick sat agianst each other over a glass of something unspeakable.  
No words trespeassed the silent and still air, yet it crackled with electricity  
and emotion.  
  
-Do you know how much shit your little secret could have cost us.  
  
Hanging her head down, staring at the liquid that tasted like coffee, but  
sure as hell didn´t look like it.  
*Maybe poison, Skylar made it, after all*  
  
-Yeah  
  
-You could have gotten us really fucked.  
  
-I know.  
  
Her heart beating, he could see her vains pulse desperatly, her breath shaky.  
  
-why the fuck didn´t you tell me?  
  
The "coffee" carried to her soft lips. *Get a fucking grip* The liquid fading  
into her mouth.  
She didn´t want to tell, but he sure as fuck wasn´t going to let her walk  
out without spilling it all.  
  
-Cause i´m shit, Riddick, a fucking coward.  
  
Her eyes evasive, as if thinking they alone would speek the brutal truth.  
  
-What the fuck do you care Riddick, it´s not gonna interfer with your life.  
  
Her hostility calm and unbalanced. Despite how much it seemded to attack  
his recently human psyche, he was not going to let that stop him.  
he´d fucking pull the truth out of her if he had to.  
  
-If i didn´t give a shit kid, i wouldn´t bother fucking asking.  
And fuck it, i´m asking.  
  
Shoulders gently narrowing.  
Amazing how femenine she´d become after she´d dropped the boy act.  
  
-You don´t wanna know.  
  
His eyes searched for hers, forced them not to wander away from his.  
  
-You´re freaking stuck here until you talk, and i can wait for a very long time.  
  
Her eyebrows squeezed together, closed eyes. The pain flashed beneath them.  
A singular moment, and after that frozen moment, Jack´s story begun.  
  
-I can´t remember much of my mom, she killed herself when i was five.  
After that i can´t remember seeing much of dad either. So, Skylar kinda  
raised me, she and her best friend, Damien Macy.  
  
Riddick frowned at that combination of names.   
The most fucked up couple in the slam.   
  
-Well, they always took me out with them, tought me how to steal, dressed  
me up as a boy, called me Jack.  
One night, Macy staid over. I remember dad coming into our room.  
  
Jack´s voice had begun to shake violently. It was more than obvious that   
she was fighting bitter tears.  
  
-Macy held him still, while Skylar...stabbed dad to death.   
Next thing i can remember was her shaking me, telling me something.  
I ended up on orphanages, the street, but Skylar always knew where i was.  
She sent me letters. Acting like nothing had ever happened.  
telling me about being sent to the slam, meeting you.  
As a joke she sent "how to befriend a psycho killer and not  
get killed 101". I´ve always been fucking afraid that she´d find me,  
looks like she finally did.  
  
Her voice stunned, tired. not a trace of sarcasm. just pure pain flaring  
in her brown tear stained eyes.Riddick still stone cold, some resentment   
smiled off his skin.  
  
-She said something about going over, what the fuck did she mean Jack?  
  
Jack had crawled into a little shell by now, fighting tears and sobs.  
Partially due to how cold Riddick now was.   
  
-Mom smarter than fucking Einstein. Loved hacking, loved computers.  
Sometimes she´d spend so much time on a single fucked up riddle that  
it´d drive her crazy for a day or two. Just couldn´t handle it, so  
she went crazy...like when she killed herself.  
  
He could see her shake. The subtle vibration in her fingers as she tried  
to drink her "coffee".   
  
-Seems you didn´t inherit yor mom´s IQ  
  
She laughed, not able to control herself.  
*Greath, now he think´s i´m stupid, wait ´till he hears the rest*  
The air starting to smell like her tears. It would be so simple to reach  
a sympethatic hand out to her cheek and brush all those watery  
crystals of her delicate face.  
Still he staid cold.   
*Cuz you can´t handle your own fucking emotion´s asshole*  
thinking to himself, angry for not figuring out her secrets before.  
For not making her tell him before. Specially since this shit wasn´t  
that big.  
  
-You think so, asshole!  
  
Skylar hung in the doors, looking like a scrub. Sluggishly she swung forwards  
on her feet, with hostility looking at Riddick´s just recently human soul.  
  
-Jack´s fucking smarter than me, you and the whole goddamn mercs that caught  
us all mixed together into a big bowl of chili. She could eat all of us with  
a...with...a ....a...  
  
Skylar narrowed her eyes slightly, staring into thin air.  
*Shit, i´m sleepy*  
  
-SPOON!  
  
Riddick gazed at her with a cold smile.   
  
-Do you fucking think that...no, i´m not gonna say that.  
  
*I really should have slept when i could*  
  
-Anyways, me and Jack used to sit together infront of the computer and  
hack government files and change our tax credits n´shit.  
  
Riddick´s homicidal eyes told her to get to the point.  
  
*Yes, stayin gup for twelve days straight ain´t a good idea..but neither is  
getterin caught by mrecs a good one either*  
  
-Well, lets just say that she being seven, i being eleven and me having  
to keep up with HER  
So don´t call her stupid, cuz i fucking need her and her selfconfidence intact  
so that her weird brain will crack the fucking formula.  
  
Within herself Jack remained in the ocean of memories. Terrible, the drift  
merciless.  
No control.  
------------------------------------------  
  
A woman´s lips shaking, her intire body rocking itself back and forth.  
  
-mama?  
  
A small burnett girl trying to get through a hard shell of despair.  
  
-mama?  
  
Unfamiliar eyes stared back at her, her bruised face, bruised from  
her own fists and the fists of another.  
  
-LEAVE ME ALONE DEMON!  
  
Screaming with a raw throat, nothing there to find or identify as the  
beloved mother Jackleen adored.  
Adored, everthing about her.  
The way she smelled, her musk scented hair.  
the feel of her arms in confort, her warm and pleasant skin.  
Her mother, the prettiest woman she knew, the only pretty woman in her world.  
Looking like a maniac.  
The vulnerable, downbroken stranger sitting onm the living room floor  
infront of the computer.  
  
*Maybe i can help mommy*  
  
Toddling to the computer, insecure, but feeling that jsut maybe the blinking  
screen screaming out "access denied" would die with her mama´s insanity.  
  
Fiddling with the custom made wire giant, shutting it down and ripping the  
plugs out. Skylar always wanted her to take the plugs out after they´d finished.  
  
Strolling of to her mother, expection maybe a hug.  
  
-See mama, the computer´s resting now.  
  
Bright eyes severly disappointed.  
  
-I said LEAVE ME ALONE DEMON!  
  
tears swelling up like unexpected monsters, backing, backing away,  
backing onto Skylar.  
  
Skylar´s heavenly blue eyes held grave sorrow, sympathy and love.  
A single glance towards their mother and then she took little Jackleen´s  
hand and lead her away from the horror.  
  
Wipingn every tear away from her baby face.  
  
-Mama´s just feeling very sick Jack, she´s not seeing right.  
She just sees things...sees...sees...Do you remember the tellie show?  
When the wizard makes the little boy see every body he loves as monsters?  
That´s what´s happened to mama, a wizard made her sick like that.  
But you know, just like the little boy, mama´s gonna get better.  
  
The crying had slowly ceased.  
  
-Really? You´re not lying to me?  
  
Skylar gave her baby sister a big hug, unexpectadly spun her around.  
Light as a feather,  
light as air.  
  
Young Jack forgot all about her mommy being sick. Skylar was with her now.  
Everything would be fine, perfect, junbilant.  
Skylar´s here.  
  
That is, until the hell above would come.  
  
Or that´s what Skylar used to call it when dad got angry.  
  
She couldn´t understand why. Dad was always nice to them.....  
very nice...  
  



	6. Debt to me

pitch black  
  
obscure anticipation  
chapter V  
  
DEBT.  
  
Soft gentle silence. How utterly blissful. Voices not reaching into her head.  
Not Skylar.  
Not Riddick.   
Not the mercs that had raped her.  
Not mom.  
not dad.  
Not Macy.  
Not the dozens of men she´d slept with trying to erase the fucking  
disgust of her body.  
  
Nothing got into her heavily shaded state of mind.  
not until.  
  
-You awake kid?  
  
His hand on her shoulder, gentle but firm.  
A crude reminder of...that time.  
  
-I´m bloody fine.  
  
Riddick´s eyes looked funny. A look she hadn´t noticed before.  
*Must be the freaggin´ drink*  
  
Must be her own screwd up emotionality and her every single form  
of escape she could think off.  
Numb at the spot where he´d touched her. Just like, just like...  
  
*Shut up Jack, you´ve been trying to forget, don´t fucking try to  
bring it up now*  
  
The numbness spread over her, into every single inch of her flesh.  
Her head leaning back, like her eyes.  
Just like her eyes.  
Fear melted into her as well.  
Fear.  
*******************************  
And he could smell it.  
  
Her limp figure radiating fear, it reached across the table and slapped  
him in the face.  
  
Skylar sitting casually down, beside Jack. The kid looked incredebly feverish.  
withdrawl? Already? or perhaps the intense mix of fear?  
Her eyes looking at her with affection.  
Affection that sent JAck into the depths of drug lacking sleep.  
  
-It´s been a long time since i´ve chatted with you, Richard.  
  
How he hated it when she called him that. yet, there wasn´t a single  
way to make her stop.  
Except maybe to squeeze the life out of her throat, and in that case,  
her saner half might try to revenge. That, he did not need.  
he knew Macy, even had some respect for the man as a killer.  
Respect kept Skylar alive.  
  
*I´m getting soft*  
  
-shoulda been longer.  
  
Her smile sweet and sane.  
  
-Thank you  
  
His eyes peered through her viciously...He would gut her  
if she was gonna thank him for getting sent to the worst  
slam in the fucking galaxy.  
  
-For taking care of her.  
  
His arms folding across his chest.  
*What the fuck is she trying*  
  
-Seems that she don´t think the same way.  
  
Her eyes looked across his face, she had a secret.  
  
-Cuz i almost killed our daddy? C´mon Riddick, i know you ain´t that stupid.  
You fucking remember how i was when you needed a fuck?  
You know what i did to the guys who became a little to enthusiastic.  
Why would a fucked up girl like me do that?  
  
Realization. Harshly blowing his mind out. For the first time in a long  
time Riddick exposed the emotionn of terror on his face.  
Then intense wrath.  
The usual wrath spiced with care.  
  
*That fucker*  
  
-That´s right Riddick. Daddy dearest had a twisted appetite for his own  
daughters.That´s why me and Macy killed him.  
  
His fists clenching. homicidal intent.  
  
-We tried to X him to protect Jack. Unlucky thing that the bastards still  
alive.  
  
The smile on her face not so gentle, not so humorous. A smile of pure  
hatred. A predator knowing that soon it would slaughter its prey.  
  
-How about it, Richard, wanna tag along and keep the fukcer away from Jack?  
Maybe....you can help me X the mother fucker out later...just like  
old times.  
  
No more words were needed to make him agree on going with Skylar.  
He´d kill him.  
very very slowly.  
Already his agile mind had started to compromise the most slowest and painful  
way to kill the son of a bitch.  
*********************************  
  
Max stood infront of the ship. Kind of confused.  
  
-I´m not too sure about this, just don´t seem right.  
  
Norman had the same impotent thought swirling around in his head.  
But how in hell could he reject this life time offer?  
Riddick himself was on the fucking planet!  
The man would be worth millions, alive or dead...in this particular  
case, dead.  
  
-C´m on man, it´s not that serious, all we gotta do is to fix the fuses  
and they´ll all be dead.  
  
Max shoke his head.  
  
-Are you sure, i mean, three passangers, how can you be sure that Riddick´s  
one of ´em?  
  
Norm shrugged, trying to hide his vibrant fear.  
  
-Well, for one, one´s named Jack Ripper, two, there´s a mrs Riddick on  
board and the only guy on board is called Richard Evil...how fucking  
obvious is that?  
  
Max still didn´t look convinced. Sure, the fucking money would be great,  
but....still.  
  
No fucking amount of money could possibly be enough to sell out  
your own life!  
  
-Are you really sure about this Norm.  
  
His friend shrugged casually.  
  
-Sure, why not.  
  
Within himself, Norman was weeping like a baby.  
  
The two of them got closer to the old modled shit. with the few survalance  
camera´s ripped out of the way they would be prefectly *safe*.  
  
-What if he fukcing comes? What then, you know what that guy can do,   
and i´ve got a fuckign girlfriend...what then?  
  
Norman had already started to fix some very vital fuses on the ship´s hull.  
  
-he´s never gonna know! They´re gonna go out of port and then BOOM!  
they´ll be no more.  
  
Neither of them too convinvced of the master plan, but neither of them   
mature enough to let it go.  
  
Ten million credits for him alive, five dead....lot´s of money.  
************************************  
  
Damn her. That woman.  
  
Wasn´t she suppose to be dead, very so dead?   
Riddick´s footsteps paced faster than normally.   
*Why in fuck didn´t i ask her about it? Why in hell didn´t it  
even cross my fucking head?*  
Angered.  
Furious, at himself.  
  
That lunatic woman had re-arranged both of their data´s while in the  
slam they´d met in.   
She had fucking written him off to another slam. And it had been a   
bloody cover for her *death*.  
  
A damn master plan. Who´d want to recycle a fucked up cry tube?  
With a dead prisoner?  
Damn it.  
Fuck her.  
  
He had been about to get out, away from this fucking mess.  
Damned freedom had been within his grasp and she´d re written the entire  
fucking route.  
Fucked with their data.  
  
Still, his mind debated how in fuck she´d managed to do it. Thirteen  
weeks of cryo sleep weren´t suppose to allow a person to re configure  
the entire shipping system.  
Damn her.  
  
Riddick.....  
alone in the darkness....  
avoiding the light.....  
  
But like all creature of real darkness he had destination.  
Too damn tough for the guy who´d die tonight.  
**********************************  
  
Jack slumbered in bed, so innocent.  
pain thrust through Skylar´s bleeding heart.  
  
-Sorry Jack, this has to happen.  
  
Dialing a number, waiting for reply.  
A deep amused voice replied at the other end.  
  
-´Bout time luv  
  
-Yeah....  
  
Her voice empty. Could she do it? Could she kill him? Try for the second time?  
  
-He dead yet?  
  
Skylar´s head dropped, her very so human lips trembling unexpectadly.  
  
-No  
  
A sound of worry arrived from the other, faceless side.  
  
-He has to go, you know that..what he´s done to our family...Skylar?  
  
A shaking hand wiping away a forming tear.   
  
-He just means so fucking much to Jack, she fucking loves him!  
  
Macy´s voice dloated gently through the wave of electricity.  
  
-Dear, she doesn´t really know what he´s done, she´s just a kid.  
  
Her face frowning in deep despair.  
  
-I know, i have to find away to make her hate him...i just don´t know....  
if this is fucking right.  
  
Macy laughed, a little pissy, or maybe just drunk.  
  
-He´s in debt to us love...kill him when you´ve had your fun.  
  
A change of subjects lay in the air like a sweaty odore.  
  
-Macy?  
  
-Yes  
  
-You´ll be here soon?  
  
-yes  
  
-just two more days  
  
-yes  
  
-and a job at Double Helix  
  
-yes.........  
  
**************************************  
  
Fucking packed up.  
Skylar had dragged them onm their feet in the middle of the night,   
just after Riddick had arrived, all bloodied out, but with  
some cash.  
She´d dragged them to the port, not answering any question at all.  
Just chatting about old times.  
  
-You better not be selling us out!  
  
Jack´s voice had finally reached the level of being non-toxic.  
The girl was finally awake.  
  
-C´mon Jack, i need you and your brain, and who would cooperate if i´d kill  
their...bo...best friend.  
  
*Her hair still smells the same*  
*She still walks in the same careful way*  
*Her smile, when not crazed, still is the same*  
*but her eyes are still pitch black*  
  
-We´re going through the customs, so, our IDs say that me and Richard  
are mercs. That should keep the dirt bags away from bothering us.  
  
Jack stuck her hands dowin into the pockets of her dress, anxious.  
  
-What the fuck about me.  
  
Skylar spun around, her smile too dazed to be of any use to anyone.  
Her grin pure out right evil.  
  
-You get to be Richard´s little play thing.  
  
Riddick´s eyes widened, then anrrowed. With all of her heart she hoped that   
Riddick would laugh at it, be casual.  
He did nothing, just looked at the insanely thin woman.  
The despair within Jack was reaching screaming limits.  
  
-WHAT!  
  
-c´mon Jack, I´m not stupid, you think i want anyone to trace you to me?  
I mean, i could have written you off as MY little play thing, but that´s  
just sick.  
  
Jack just wanted to scream at her sceaming sister. Her reasons sure as  
fuck weren´t good enough to make it seem so that she was Riddick´s  
whore!  
  
*The later part is right though*  
  
-Just leave the shit to me, unlike Riddick, i haven´t been caught without  
my approval.  
  
The girl felt the air growing warmer, tension so desperatly wanting to be  
unleashed.  
*******************************************  
  
Skylar slammed the heavy bag onto the scanning board.   
The custom guy looked at all three of them rather...scared.  
  
-You..have permission for that?  
  
In that the poor guy referred to the massive amount of weapons, guns  
knives, sedatives...almost everything.  
  
With up faked boredom and pissiness Skylar dragged forwards a plastic card.  
  
-You´ll see right there that i´m a merc, and how in fuck do you expect me  
to get Richard. B. Riddick without the proper methoods.  
  
-mmm, yeah.  
  
He handed her her card back, shaking. *redicilous*, she thought, *mercs  
are shit on my boots*.  
Nothing to be afraid off, but strangely enough, most people were as afraid  
of the mercs as they were of the criminals.  
*odd that*  
  
-Can i see your luggage ma'am?  
  
Jack gave him a hostile look as she handed him her back pack.  
The scanner beeped slowly. Then loudly, then, it just went crazy.   
  
-It´s my labtop.  
  
The girl looked frustraited.  
  
*A little upset about me writing it off that she´s fucking Riddick?  
Man, she should be thankful! I didn´t write her of as her daddy!*  
  
-And sir, do you have any luggage?  
  
Riddick glared at the man through his sun glasses, then smiled casually.  
  
-Now why in fuck would i have crap like this with me, i´m not a god damn  
female.  
  
The guard shoke at the sound of Riddick´s voice.  
  
-You´re all clear, Captain D´star.  
  
An unsatisfactory smile crossed Skylar´s lips. *Fuck you too*  
******************************  
  
Captivating.  
Glorious.  
How fucking odd.  
Bitch!  
  
-You didn´t tell me that you had a freaking ship!  
  
And indeed, a shit smiled at them, slightly above average size,  
slightly under average age.   
That wasn´t the impressive shit.   
The fact that it was a fully loaded first class battle ship.  
Most mercs used ships of that kindm, if they had ships of their own at all.  
  
Skylar smiled, looking as psycotic as ever, crazier than most in her   
profession.  
  
-Well, the owners died and it was kind of left alone with me.  
I couldn´t let it get lonely, could I?  
  
A whisle carried from Riddick´s lips. Stealing such as ship required skill.  
Jack watched out to stay close to Riddick, still scared, still doubtful.  
It seemed that Riddick had changed his mind slightly about Skylar.  
He wasn´t hostile or homicidal when ever she was in sight.  
Just carried a fade grudge.  
  
her recently sobered up mind couldn´t figure out what in hell could have  
changed his mind.  
  
*Maybe she just fucked his brain out and he´s turned stupid*  
  
Jealosy flared in her body. Just a little horny whore....  
Her face sinking down into redness of shame and anger.  
  
-People, lets board!  
  
Skylar sounded impatient, Jack didnt´ring a bell right away.  
  
She´d been standing infront of the ship´s entrance for at least five   
minutes, holding Riddick´s hand.  
  
*My big crazy sister shows up and i turn into a fucking wuss*  
  
Riddick´s face held an odd expression. Some sort of a concern?  
Nah,   
no,  
no fucking way.  
  
*I´m just luggage, the son of a bitch doesn´t need me, i´m just in the way*  
  
Amazing that those words still rung in her ears.  
****************************  
  
The ship looked like a wreck, stepping over cabels, fuses, computers.  
Jack´s eyes glowed in temporary escstacy. All those wires, all those  
computers.  
  
-Don´t touch ANYTHING, everything´s in order here...within chaotic frames.  
  
-Do you even expect this mother fucker to get of the ground?  
  
Skylar ignored Riddick´s words, turned serious and sat down into the pilot  
seat.  
  
-Let´s go over the plan. It´s a three day stop at Double Helix colony to  
refresh, re load and take care of shit, then it´s off to save daddy.  
Riddick, you´ll co pilot and Jack, you can take care of computer buisness...  
ok?  
  
-Just as long as you don´t fuckign X us out!  
  
The smile on Skylar´s lips turned doubtful and vicious. The extreme   
electricity between the sisters grew with their eyes contact.  
  
Riddick´s senses agrivated by the constant conflict between them.  
His unkind eyes had had enough of the things they had not seen, but  
felt for the last two jack stabbing days.  
  
He´d have to do something about it. Then he´d need to go scouting for  
some information.  
Something stank in this deal, most so than the rest of it.  
  
-Buckle down, Jack and asses, we´re leaving this rock!  
  
Skylar didn´t give much of a warning before the ship started to shake as if  
it were about to fall apart.  
  
Abrupt.  
Like all thoughts within it.  
  
-Son of a fucking bitch!   
  
Her voice a single star within the darkness, even if they were, much like  
the departure, violent and sudden.  
but quite,quite expected.  
  
-Shit, you coulda given us a warning.  
  
She smiled, obviously not to sane at the moment.  
  
*Great, let my psycho sister fly a ship when she´s way up there already*  
  
-I did, i said "buckle in"  
  
Riddick´s lips curved into a tight smile.   
If Jack wouldn´t kill Skylar, then he would.  
or debts and such, and ofcourse, old times sake.  
  
auther´s notes:  
Major, common palgue, yes, you guessed it, writers block.   
I know percisely where i am going and how and all.....but oh man, my car  
is out of gas.  
  



	7. Fear for Jack

Pitch black  
chapter VI  
Fear for Jack  
  
  
Riddick´s mind raving furiously, trying to gain once again, complete control.  
  
-We got three bed rooms, A bathroom and a free lance area...this is kind of  
boring to talk about...basically, it´s like a fucking household...find  
out yourselves, i´m gonna contact our contact...and please, don´t plan  
on how to kill me.  
  
She gave Riddick a special look.  
  
-I don´t like that sorta games.  
  
Her being faded out of any visual range. Only leaving Jack in his eyes.  
  
Control.  
  
Impossible.  
  
impulse.  
  
No fucking way.  
  
She wanted to sit down and cry, fucking cry. It was so easy to see by now,  
yet that stranger infront of him pretended that she had no tears.  
  
-We need to talk Kid  
  
-´Bout what?  
  
Eyes tired and unrested, searching for an answer.  
  
-It´s fucking obvious, wouldn´t you say?  
  
-Yeah, just which part of it!  
  
Her eyes swollen from concern and old excessive tears. Riddick picked up   
his shiv, it had been carefully hidden withing his boots.  
Custom´s hadn´t botherd to scan them, just a quick glance and any criminal   
could get away home free.  
  
-You remember when we were getting of that bloody planet?  
  
Jack hugged herself, perhaps, her memory spinning out of control.  
  
-How the fuck could i forget?  
  
-You asked me about friends, you were talking about Skylar.  
  
A long sigh carried of her lips. The taste of her mouth, he still rememberd.  
  
-Yeah, i just needed to...know, i guess.  
  
The steel floor chilling down a couple of degrees. They were in open space.  
So Skylar really could pilot.  
After all, they hadn´t crashed...yet.  
  
-Shoulda told me right away Jack.  
  
Jack hugged herself, embracing her lonely mind for a speech spoken  
of her own tounge.  
  
-I was scared.  
-afraid that she´ll X you?  
  
Willingly Riddick headed on to change the subject. No use in dealing with  
a dead past, if so to speak.  
Jack´s eyes leaned back. *Not a girl for much longer Jack*.  
  
-No.  
  
-Then what´s fukcing with your head?  
  
Pacing around, her feet not having the stand-still command. Her disturbance  
so clear. Fear intoxicating him. A taste of blood on his lips.  
  
-I´m afraid that the psycho in her´s gonna ghost me   
  
Tears swelled up, furious, an ocean of all the things she´d been keeping   
inside.   
her arms around him, her face brushing against his chest.  
  
*get the fuck away from me Jack*  
  
-She used to be so sweet, when mom´d go mad, she´d be so sweet to me.  
She´s not fucking there anymore. My sister´s dead.  
But i miss her, and i still love her....i just can´t..  
  
*She´s suppose to be, but she seems hard to kill*  
  
Riddick´s arms enfolded around the sobbing girl. His mind conflicted.  
Was she still the girl on that damn planet, pretending to be tough?  
Or had she grown up to be what was right before him?  
  
-It´s what the slam does to most people, kid  
  
-No..  
  
*no*   
  
-She´s been crazy...for so long.  
  
A singular chance in the midst of knowing nothing. reaching out his  
hand and viciously grabbing it with a gentle tone.  
  
-Since when?  
  
Her voice shaky as she broke loose, wiping away such tears that crystals  
could not compare to.  
  
He saw her form words on her lips, silent things to be spoken.  
  
*No, you´re not a whimp Jack*  
  
-I dunno, she just came home one day, this way. Her eyes fucking black,   
not blue, and  
her soul just as freaggin´black!  
  
A connetion formed, so damn simple. But yet not so...perfectly fitting.  
That would indeed explain some things.  
All sympathy for the girl faded temporarily, replaced by incredible hunger  
for knowledge.  
  
-tell me Jack, you know why her eyes changed.  
  
Finally she let go of Riddick, immediatly picking up her incessant pacing.  
  
-Some fuckin asshole banged her head through a glass window.  
Something went "bye bye". This black shit fixed her up.....but killed  
her at the same time.  
  
*Son of a bitch*  
  
He ran his hand over his scalp in some order of distress.  
  
*God damn mother fucker*  
  
-No wonder she´s in such a fucking hurry.  
  
Jack, now semi calmed down gave Riddick the most peculiar gaze.  
A thought through eternity of space echoed in her eyes, a thought  
of question.  
Damn it all to hell, he knew the answer. It had been in his fucking face the  
whole time.  
  
*Skylar´s face, actually*  
  
-Kid, we´re gonna have to finsih talking later, i needa talk to your psycho  
sister.  
  
Leaving Jack with raised eyebrows in light speculation and relief, barging  
into the cock pit.  
Skylar sat there, concentration whisling upon her, thoughts streaming   
through her. Like a flow of endless infromation.  
She stared at space, death itself.  
her lifeless being.  
  
-Your really are a piece of shit, Skylar.  
  
Without looking up, or changing anything in her routine she replied with  
a dull monotone.Not like her at all.  
Then again, was anything like Skylar?  
  
-fuck you  
  
With a smile on his lips, a humorless one, one of cruelty and victory..  
sitting down in the one of two present loose seats.  
leaning back.  
  
*time to fuck with your head*  
  
Being comfy, looking at her...just looking...and spekaing.  
  
-Jack was telling me a little about you....i take it "Daddy" smashed  
your head through the window.  
  
Completley serious in her operation Skylar responded to Riddick´s  
almost correct speculation.  
  
-no, mom in one of her psycho fits. Dad beat her to death for getting the  
social workers into our house.  
  
The casuality, the lack of emotion interested him. Did it really hurt that  
bad? Or had this shit in her head completely erased her sanity?  
Was she just carrying a mask of survival?  
  
-What the hell did she break?  
  
-Except for me in general...speech, movement, biological function.  
  
She turned around, still serious and perhaps a little..hurt.  
  
*Now, that´s a first*  
  
Staring directly at him, leaning forwards, speaking in a low tone that  
maybe would have made the hair on his head stand straight up...if he´d had  
any.  
  
-My head got fucking smashed Riddick. And yes, the restorment liquid is  
leaking out of my brain, through my fucking system and has been from day one.  
The rest isn´t too hard to figure out, is it?  
  
A hostile look in her heart, so deep from within her.  
Pure fear.   
Not the kind that Jack radiated, not a fear for herself.  
But for Jack.  
  
He´d always seen that the psycho cared for her little sister, though he   
still had a very good reason to worry about leaving the two of them alone  
together.  
  
*So, the psycho bitch is being ghosted by her own body..fitting*  
  
Satisfied with his results, which hadn´t taken any trouble at all.  
That worried him a little.  
The Skylar he´d gotten to know would laugh at you for trying to get her  
to speak. He knew, he´d nearly finished her off in order to pull out  
what the fuck she´d done to their food at one time.  
  
*I should have x-ed her out then, even if it was just over lunch*  
  
-Riddick, don´t tell Jack. I don´t want fucking sympathy from anyone,  
specially not her.  
  
He laughed. Knowing Jack, sure, she´d sympathize, but hell no that she´d   
actually show it towards her big sister.  
  
-There´s no fucking risk of that EVER happening.   
  
Ready to pick up his   
conversation with Jack, a little bit enlightened, his eyes scanned for her.  
There was no trace.  
Nothing at all.  
Cursing her for running he made it a mission to find her sorry ass.  
********************************************  
  
-Fucking awesome.  
  
The room was huge, damn, gorgeous engines. The cooler room sparkled from  
the liqid filling this over sized thank.  
Engines lying at the bottom. engines in the air, on the walls.  
The humming sound a lullaby to her.  
  
-So big  
  
Mesmarized by the sight. How cold would the liquid be? Definatly somewhere  
in a huge minus...or maybe just enough to cool the engines.  
After all, why fucking else to call this a cooler room? This bluish liquid  
flowed through the entire ship, in every single pipe.  
Bringing the ship to a habital heat, the fast paced space travelling   
heated things up a bit too much.  
Specially the engines.  
  
-spectaculare.  
  
her hands holding tightly onto the bar, the only fucking thing keeping  
her away from falling over and into the liquid.  
Cuz her balance arely remained in her body.  
  
-Goddamn!  
  
An uncontrolled smile thickened on her sleeping pale lips.   
Her amazement blocking her senses away from feeling anything else.  
Not hearing the angry footsteps heading for her.  
  
Not knowing that the footsteps stopped, that Riddick stared at her and  
her amazement.  
  
That if she hadn´t been so amazed that he would have torn her into pieces,  
even if just over such a "trivial" matter of escaping a chat.  
  
She didn´t sense him until she felt a familiar breath on her neck.  
Riddick, right behind her, barely an inch away.  
  
-This is so fucking awesome Riddick!  
  
Lips curved, a voice silenced.  
  
-I mean, it´s so huge but, oh man, you see all this, it´s the fucking   
engine in there...geese...holy shit!  
  
-What is is, never seen a ship´s engine?  
  
Her jubilatn voice kept on raving about the miracle before her.  
  
-Well, yeah, but wow, this is like, the fucking newest model....i mean...  
shit. i dunno what the fuck she did to get this, but oh man, these ships  
aren´t even out on teh fucking market...shit, man, it´s like...the hull isn´t  
even complete.  
  
His eyebrows narrowed.  
  
Jack just kept on going.   
After all...everything machenic was a passion of hers, when she wasn´t   
high above all comprehension, or drunk.  
  
-It´s safe and all shit, but goddam mad man mother fucker, wow!  
  
The girl so facinated by the world thrust through her senses that she   
couldn´t even detect the way he looked at her. The way he moved around  
her...most off all...there rested actual emotion in his silver eyes.  
A final blink ended the reflection, but had she just turned around a little   
sooner...sure she would have caught that small glimps.  
  
But, no. Jack was by far to possessed by the beauty haunting this magnetic  
place.  
  
-Kill me right now, i´m in heaven!  
  
It star crossed her mind that she and Riddick were suppose to be having  
an important conversation.  
A conversation that faded right away and out the window of a windowless  
ship.  
  
-Pretty big, ain´t it?  
  
Her voice....sweet voice....child....a woman.....  
Most definatly not a boy.  
More than that, she just couldn´t figure out any more shit than just  
that.  
  
*Yeah, i´ve got boobs...and they are in teh way!*  
  
His eyes, eyes that saw the dark better than any light.  
  
*Fuck, i can feel his heart beat from here*  
  
Distress of somesort took control of her chaoticly.  
  
her own heart beating this fast, or his? Shit. Shit. shit. shit. shit. shit.  
  
The last time she´d felt her hert beat so fast and this close to him...  
  
*no need to bring that shit back up*  
  
Definatly scoalding herself for this one, maybe kick him for being such  
an asshole....didn´t he remember?  
fuck, it had all been his fault!  
  
He kept on doing this....this...closeness thing....then again, he´d  
always done shit like that.  
  
*Shit...shit....oh my fucking god...*  
  
Such a silent moment....it had no time. Odd thing.  
  
*I'm just not gonna do jackshit...jack shit*  
  
*********************************************  
  
A very cold song echoed in the cock pit.  
A very sad song rang in Skylar´s ears.  
  
Mixing with thoughts that went without a fucking end. Spinning, like the  
galaxy, heading for out of control.  
  
So many thoughts. The formula mama left behind...her footprints in her   
daughter´s life.   
How to finish their father off for hurting all of them.  
The possability of telling Jack the truth without cracking her.  
The girl didn´t remember anything.  
  
*That´s what happens to the sane humans, they forget the bad things and   
go on....if only you knew how lucky you are Jack*  
  
How in hell to call all those old favors in, and to make everyone who  
owed her one actually remeber those favors.  
  
More thoughts, thoughts that did not belong to Skylar´s zombie like face.  
Pain, all thoughts of pain.  
Happy memoies of Jack, Macy, mom....Jackleen.  
The terrible deeds her father had left behind in Skylar´s already disturbed  
book of memoirs.  
  
The ship had been on auto pilot since she´d put it on it.  
Percisely fifteen minutes after the dummy ship had exploded. It was a master  
piece plan actually.  
  
Ofcourse she´d done a little digging on the Norm bastard, an annoying little  
man. Just to be beyond secure she´d switched ship data....  
  
*I´m a fucking expert at that, ain´t I*  
  
And given it to a guy who´d looked like daddy.  
Life´s shit at times, specially for those who die without knowing it.  
  
*Hey, wait, just for how fucking long have they been gone?*  
  
Her feet, who had been comfortably present upon the control panel,   
slammed down to the echoing iron surface of this very so too knew ship.  
  
*How do the sensers work again?...i really shouldn´t have killed the   
engineer*  
  
Her slim fingers skimming across the panel, logics forming the proper   
decdisions and thought in order to understand this thing.  
  
Five minutes later she knew how to operate on this shit.   
She´d just needed to change the "computer" command to "Jackass"...  
just had to...for the sake of humor.  
  
-Jackass, locate all bio forms on ship.  
  
The thing decided to peep it´s shit out and flash it up on a center screen  
in the middle of the end of the panel...  
  
First it showed her position.... making her kick first thing her foot met.  
  
-Are you trying to piss me of, bloody jackass!  
  
On that black background sang yellowish white letters.  
  
-invalid command-  
  
Sinking deeper inot the chair, annoied and a little....anxious.  
  
*I can´t see them, hear them, smell or sense them, ofcourse i´m worried!*  
  
-Jackass, locate all bio forms on ship!"  
  
The computer juggled with the command percisely the same way as before...  
but it only took fifteen seconds to go through the entire process.  
Not five minutes, but fifteen seconds.  
  
*good AI...memory...and where is Jack, with mr evil*  
  
-FORM A: FEMALE, SKYLAR D MENSKI, COCK PIT-  
  
Raising an eyebrow over the percise text.  
*wasn´t that flashy five minutes ago*  
  
-FORM B: FEMALE, UNIDENTIFIED, COOLER ROOM-  
  
Just as long as she wouldn´t jump, skylar was more than cool with her little  
sister gettnig to know the ship  
  
-FORM C: MALE, RICHARD.B. RIDDICK, COOLER ROOM....WARNING....WARNIG...  
SUBJECT IS DANGEROUS..WAR...-  
  
*Hey, i don´t get a warning flash!*  
  
-Jackass. Stop location program, show cooler room surveilance cameras.  
  
The screen mellowed down, started to act normal.   
A picture crashed on her eyes. Expected but yet not.  
  
Jack sitting on the security bar. Expected.  
But the look on Jack´s face...unexpected  
Her little sister´s arms wrapped around Riddick...expected.  
  
But what Riddickwas doing.....a complete shock to a psycopathic older  
sister.  



	8. making connection

pitch black  
chapter VII  
  
Maknig contact  
  
  
...All Riddick did was to hold her in a completely non-sexual way.  
  
-Jackass, circle cameras  
  
The screen went crazy, forming a fluent 360 degree trip around the  
"couple"  
  
-Fuck.  
  
Obvious, both fucking resisting to touch the other in a more intimate way,  
if possible.  
  
-Damn you Riddick...for getting yourself a soul!  
  
Skylar felt the crawling dissapointment emerge within her spirit.  
A heavy sigh crossed her lips and eyes.  
  
-Oh, well, no porno for me tonight...JACKASS! end present command.  
  
The screen went back to black, a dead tone of a colorless shade.  
All it left was a reflection of a mad woman running her hands  
through her thin blond hair.  
**************************************  
  
Somewhere in the midst of darkness there is alight.  
But anyone who thinks it´s love can be damned to living hell.  
The light is revenge, to apeace the bleeding soul.  
  
A man with such a soul sat before an odd man with ebony skin and dark braids  
reaching his vaist.  
A dark man with dark eyes and a darker, beautiful soul.  
  
Macy´s client shoke as his request passed his cracked lips.  
The boy could be no more than twenty-one. An honest man hiring a hit man...  
the boyhad shown the waitress a real ID, stating that he was legal to drink  
the hell out of himself.  
  
-I don´t care about the price Mr. Denstjerne, i just want....  
  
the client took a deep breath, leaned his eyes back in the terror of his  
own wishes and intense relief of knowing....  
  
-..I just want the bloody fucker dead, i don´t want him to touch others  
like...he.  
  
Macy leaned back, drinking absolute vodka, pure.  
  
-I understand "mr. Cold". and i hope that you understand as well.  
  
"Mr. Cold" took an expression of fear upon his burdened shoulders.   
Unaware,   
unknowing.  
The assassin leaned forwards, reflecting sane cruelty and evil.  
  
-You better understand that i´ll gut you slowly if you don´t fucking  
shut up about hiring me and my crew to do the fucker.  
  
-Yes  
  
The reply shaky and wavery but quite clear.The guy understood, very well.  
This boy obviously had no intent of ever telling anyone about this.  
  
*Poor man, he only wants to be free from this monster*  
  
-The payment will be in credits, you´ll put them on the account we have  
disgussed, all of it before hand....clear.  
  
-yes.  
  
Hadn´t Macy sympathized with the boy, he would have laughed out loud into  
the poor boy´s face. For being such a good little whimpy catholic boy.  
fucking child molestors.  
  
-That will be all "mr. cold" you can fuck off now.  
  
Within seconds the shaking client was gone. Macy was in a particularily bad  
mood. Skylar....  
only Skylar...To watch her speak, touch her lips.....  
  
*two more weeks, depending on time lapses*  
  
Then, Macy got very, very drunk.  
****************************************  
  
-I better go and get comfy in my room.  
  
*i didn´t just fucking say that*  
  
mentally Jack kicked herself, for being so...not very careful about what  
she said around Riddick.  
  
*He doesn´t want a fucking kid that´s always in the way*  
  
As usually he hesitated for a moment, or did he merely wait and estimate  
the situation? Those silver eyes hid most things from everything.  
Even her.  
  
This closeness bringing back even more memories than Jack cared for   
remembering.  
All those "when´s"  
All this pain that started to fill her sight instead of him.  
Both pains, all pains, eventually seemed to come to Riddick at the end.  
even Skylar.  
even...Skylar.  
  
No longer did his huge frame fill her range of sight, his image far to   
the left.  
For a short breezing moment he looked oddly at her, letting her go her way.  
Short low spoken, deep spoken words stopped her before she left the  
dazzling colored shades of the cooler room.  
  
-Jackleen Menski.  
  
Jack turned around at the sounding voice of her name.  
  
-Don´t get drunk. Don´t get high.  
  
Her psyche froze for a second. How could he always make her shiver like that?  
A definate threat lay in his look.  
  
*Get drunk, you know what´ll happen, get high, you´re in for hell...kiddo*  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
-Don´t worry Riddick, i´ll beat on you if i start getting withdrawls  
  
*-If- how about already!*  
  
Those words brought a smile to his lips. Enjoyable lips, soft skin.  
Shit, she knew he had great skin.  
  
The memoir of a rough jacked being forced against her belly stabbed  
her back and replaced a "sweeter" past.  
  
-goodnight Riddick.  
  
He said nothing. His silence could be taken as many things. That the night  
would be a sleepless hell. That there was no night...or just..."good night".  
  
Those mercs....that smell filling her nostrils as she entered her small room.  
Fuckign mercs.Smelling like old sweat and gunpowder.  
Disgusting.  
Recalling how all four of them had taken their turn.  
remembering the helplessness of it all.   
Weakness kissing her lost mind.  
Pain, being ripped apart, ripped from heaven straight into hell.  
  
The girl opened her eyes to the world around her. Taking the room in.  
A single closet merged with the wall, a matress..even sheets. Cables  
lying around like the crap they were.  
Trashy like most of the ship, empty wine bottles lying around.  
Some though, weren´t all too empty.  
  
Salvation. Light at the end of the tunnels.  
  
*One time won´t kill me, better than getting high*  
  
Though she knew by far better. riddick tended to be rather strickt when it  
came to her health. Actually, rather risk of dying.  
  
Jack picked the bottles together, sat on her mattress bed and so much like  
the rest of her family, got drunk.  
  
Her eyes dazed off, remembering both the time when she´d fucked riddick   
and later, every other male she´d hit on in every possible way.  
  
*And i wonder why he won´t fuck me?*  
  
Her eyes wondered over the room once again.  
  
*Oh, a med kit!*  
  
*Oooh, sedatives*  
  
*ooohh*  
  
For couple of hours she sat there, her back against the wall, the light dim.  
Through the years she´d gotten used to it. Riddick liked it dark.  
He liked EVERYTHING dark in spirit.  
  
Nothing woke her up from her cold thoughs, unruly thoughts.  
  
*Skylar..lil´ bitch...needs me.....why in fuching hell couldn´t shee  
jus´ come an´ be my big sis´ for fuching once? Oh, yeah, she´s a crazy  
assassin..no...serial killer...cerial killer...or...whatever.....*  
  
Soft knocking on her doors.  
  
-Jack?  
  
*Shit, Riddick, an´e´s gonna kiiiiiilllllll me*  
  
She staggered to her tooth pick feet, brushing the empty bottles away.  
Staggering at the attempt.  
  
-Ummm, I´m sleeping!  
  
*Geese, that´s perfect Jack! Now he knows you´re not. Supid bitch*  
  
-don´t sound like that, Skylar needs to talk to us.  
  
-Tell her to fuch off! I ain´t gonna talk to her.  
  
The silence on the other side was terribly disturbing.  
Even more so when the doors opened.  
his stern figure, stone cold face and eyes that shone of...anger.  
  
The fury in the air magnatizing, amazing, mesmarizing.  
  
-Fuck, Jack, you want me to drop you off at the closest rock?  
Cuz if you´re gona be a fucking addict then you´re just in my damn way.  
  
-Gee, thanx riddick. for all the years, yah know!  
  
His eyes burned. Unruly haven, she wasn´t afraid of him. Nah, she´d  
lived with mr Sociopath for way to long to be afraid.  
She had been once.....  
  
-And for the last two you haven´t been anything but baggage...  
an ungrateful little damned brat!  
  
She smiled, drunk, high, whatever.  
  
-Oh, so this is about graditute! What do you want me to do Riddick, be so  
fukcing grateful, you want me to go fucking down on you and suck your  
dick, cuz if that´s graditute to you then i´ll sure as fuck do it!  
  
riddick´s eyes bruning.  
  
*Shut the fuck up girl*  
  
His hands reaching out for her, pulling her close, so terribly close.  
By the hair, by the hand. fucking hurted.  
  
-If i´d still wanna fuck you Jack i would be, but the point is, i don´t  
like whores.  
  
She spun around, her nails racking across his face. Coldly he caught   
her hand.  
  
-YOU FUCKING BASTARD!  
  
Tears burning in wrath.   
The swimming memory of every single man she´d used, trying to forget.  
  
-oh, really. I could fucking smell sex on you when you came home.  
It´s like that with you Jackie girl. You start and you can´t stop!  
  
Pain, inferno of memories.   
HArd to breath.  
Tough to live under the roof of all those images.  
hell. fuck. damn.  
  
-The guy you ripped apart.  
  
Her shaking eyes, amber colored hair and tear ripped eyes.  
  
-He isnt´the only one....  
  
-WHAT  
  
His voice raw with anger.  
  
-There were mercs, looking for you. they just, just...i felt so helpless.  
  
His hand reacing out for her, reaching the girl.   
His violent thoughts flashing over her sight.   
  
-The night after we...had...sex...they......  
  
Guilt and anger washed over him. The night after, he´d thought she´d   
decided to go slut on him. Mercs....  
  
Holding her.  
  
-Dear Jack.  
  
Sensing her.  
  
-Why in fuck do you keep those things away from me?  
  
Touching her  
  
-They were gonna kill you  
  
wanting her  
  
-there were so many of them.  
  
wanting her  
  
-They were mercs, so fucking many of them...i couldn´t....I just fucking   
couldn´t....  
  
Her weak voice fading out into obliviant.  
  
His hands frozen, his eyes stunned. his face...a beautiful face.  
Jack couldn´t help but collaps. Too much alcahole and too many different  
drugs.  
Clinging to his shirt, whispering other things out into the blue air.  
  
-It makes me forget everything.  
  
Richard B. Riddick lay his arms around a wounded creature as the beast  
within him started to plan.  
There were many people he´d have to kill for hurting Jack.  
  
*I should propably ghost myself before i start going down the list*  
**********************  
  
*Fucking fine, they don´t want a warning before we land, their   
mother fucking problem!*  
  
Skylar´s very so messy memory had completely forgotten about the time lapses  
that crowded this area. Usually they´d be random, one saying "Hi, i´ll take  
two days of your time" while some said "i´ll save you an hour or so".  
Every single fucking laps had said "I wanna fuck you so bad that i´ll  
take some time off your shoulders".  
  
-Must be the ship...i dunno what the fuck i´ve stolen..do i?  
  
Skylar strapped herself down. The planet looked wonderful from here.  
It´d be very different down there. Just as ugly as the rest of humanity.  
with casuality she opened a line to the Philar space port.  
  
-Hey dudes down there, i need a landing port.  
  
The atmosphere approaching quickly.   
  
-Id and registeration  
  
pushing couple of buttons and all of a sudden she was yet another lie in   
the system.  
  
-Philar spaceport here. registration acknowledged. Go to west dock, B 459.  
  
-Roger!  
  
Grabbing the controls tightly as she smiled. Weren´t the little civilians  
in for a surprise when they´d eventually figure out that all of the   
galaxy´s most dangerous people had arrived at their doorsteps, all under the  
same plan.  
****************************  
  
The gravity pulled at them.  
  
-Damn bitch. Hold on kid, looks like we´re landing.  
  
Jack helt on to the only thing close. Riddick.  
  
-But we´re not suppose to be there in another two weeks, not twenty hours!  
  
The instability minimal. Just the gravioty kicking in. Neither of them  
had even felt the sudden change of artificial gravity and the real thing.  
A voice echoed through the ships com system.  
A pissy Skylar.  
  
-You fucking wanted me to warn before we´d land, well, you lost your fucking  
chance, we´re LANDED, you assholes!  
  
Not Jack or Riddick could really give skylar´s pissiness a second of their  
concern.  
The physical closeness wanted to drown them completely.  
Everything different.  
The world felt different to both of them.  
Still just as fucking bad as before, just in a different way.  
********************************  
  
Sweet air.  
Real air, polluted and shitty.  
Wonderful.  
  
A hotel room. Two hotel rooms.  
  
*Couldn´t leave little sis alone in a big bad bed that just might eat her,  
and she´s scared to shits to me*  
  
Skylar smiled wickedly, her plan was sure as fuck working as planned.  
It was a plan after all.  
  
Streaching lazily over the king sized bed.  
Thinking dirty thoughts, seeing dirty things.  
Seeing darkness itself.  
  
A body closing in on hers. The most gentle touch of a missed soul.  
  
-So, you got my message. Do you check your mail every ten minutes.  
  
His eyes so warm and sane. Already stripping her of her clothes.  
  
-No. When ever i miss you, and i always find a new message.  
  
Night faded in on them. A time where demon´s could see. A time when  
Skylar could see and others of her kind.  
  
-Oh, Skylar love, there´s a job for you, a priest with an unhealthy appetite.  
  
He sat ontop of her, very cruel to look at if a person didn´t know him.  
Skylar´s face took on the expression of anger.  
  
-You feel this...  
  
her fingers brushing against his face.  
  
-Ofcourse i do.  
  
her fist clenched infront of him.  
  
-You see this.  
  
-Most definatly..the point?  
  
He kind of already knew, but to hear her voice would be more than worth it.  
  
-Would you like to FEEL what you SEE!?  
  
He pinned her down by the hands. In terms of streanght it served no point.  
But it was their game. Always their game.  
  
-I´m sorry love, didn´t mean to bring work up.  
  
A smile, wanton. A starved wanton.  
  
-There´s something else you can bring up.  
  
*****************************************  
  
-I will kill her. I´ll take a shovel. Make her dig her own grave then beat  
her in the head with it and bury her myself!  
  
Jack was comically pissy.   
  
-maybe i´ll just turn her in.  
  
Riddick lay beside her. There was nothing fucking else around to sleep on.  
  
-You´re not that stupid  
  
Riddick´s voice, always cold and even, sarcastic to an extend.  
  
-Why not, she´s a fucking bitch, and i´m thinking five mils are not gonna  
be enough to stand her.  
  
-You´re sister ain´t an idiot Jack, neither is Macy. She´s prepared for one  
of us tryin´ to ghost her ass at some time.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and exhaled words that her hang over self didn´t mean.  
  
-She´s fucking right to  
  
Riddick´s thoughts kept on swirling like an ocean of if´s.  
Swirling around how to ghost the mother fuckers.  
Always about Jack.  
  
*Too fucking young, then and...*  
  
-Don´t tell me that you´re gonna try to x her?  
  
The usual sarcasm sweetenging his low toned voice into a demon whisper.  
*There´s no freaggin need to X Skylar out, it´ll only give the kid a  
burden*  
  
Jack tugged the blankets closer, resenting his words.  
  
-Something funny about that, eh, Riddick?  
  
Staring out into the air.  
Still seeing her face.  
Still seeing Skylar´s face.  
  
-As I said, she ain´t a fool. She could ghost you at any minute,   
without thinking.  
  
*Fuck, she could ghost me at any time*  
  
-You haven´t killed me yet Riddick, what makes you think she might do me?  
  
A young irritated voice shivering into nothing but a breeze of desert dust.  
  
-I´m not half as fried as she is.  
  
Jack kicked him in the leg. One reason to sleep on the floor. She´d been  
acting like this ever since landing. As if he´d never found her drunk and  
doped. As if her secret hadn´t been blown out into the black hole he  
had as a mind.  
  
-What the fuck do you mean by that?!  
  
Kind of being herself, wasn´t she? The kid he´d gotten to know.  
The girl who´d grown up.  
Did that convern him more than Skylar and waht ever she would be up to?  
More than definatly.  
  
-You´re too fuckign curious for your own good kid.  
  
Riddick ignored her painful pleas of "Tell me..c´mon asshole, tell me"  
and the occasional kicking and pucnking from her limbs.  
he dazed off.  
No fucking idea that he´d been just that tired.  
Great.  
her scent.  
his mind drawing back on him.  
Betrying him.  
Bringing him back to the point of where from he´d been destined to meet  
the girl.  
Fuck it all.  
-----------------------------------  
  
Cryo-sleep.  
The worst damned bitch ever.  
The condition, always still.  
Fucking frozen in his own body.  
Everyone slept.  
  
for how many weeks now?  
  
He knew....Skylar, Macy´s girl, leaning against him in another fucking  
coffin of green light.  
  
A moment.  
Thinking.  
  
*Tangier*  
  
He would have grinned if the fucking mouth piece hadn´t muled him like   
a horse.  
  
*That bitch should be in slam city, after ghosting those guards*  
  
The flash of her deed.  
brutal.  
Tortured.  
Beautiful......  
  
Their hearts beating in her hands as they died.  
Small cuts and bruises reaching through their bones. He´d ghosted some of   
them, but that bitch had saved the best for herself.  
  
*No wonder she´s Macy´s*  
  
The never changing hum of the ship changed.   
Lights went out, alerts on. His mind raced to find away to get out of the   
cell.  
Lights.  
Green foolish glow.  
  
Skylar´s cell crashed. Blood fuming out.   
  
*She ghosted herself! Fucking asshole*  
  
His eyes tried to see out more, but the light hadn´t returned to it´s previous  
strenght.  
Dead air.  
Footsteps.  
Light and child like.  
Someone very very weightless.  
  
His cell open.  
Who´s game was this?  
Game or not, a little walk would be fun. Breaking free from the chains and  
spitting the piece out of his mouth.  
  
Walking towards her cell.  
  
*Damn bitch, it would have been fun to fry her brain*  
  
A pice of iron stood through Skylar´s coffin. Spewed in blood.  
Taking a closer look. Just to remember her, finally dead.  
  
-What the fuck....  
  
He smelled the blood he rubbed between his fingers.  
The name Jack was scratched on the inside,  
  
-Better of dead, if she fucked someone else than Macy.  
  
A closer look. eyes. His narrowed, the corps´ wide in terror.   
A guard.  
The bastard had his heart ripped out.  
  
-Damn.  
  
Her plan slammed through his head.  
Anger and bloodlust squirmed. An out raged cry infuriated him.  
  
-Fucking sociopathic bitch stabbed me in the back.  
  
he smiled thought. Most likely Skylar knew about his plan.   
Just to ditch her.  
In Tangier, amongst all the rapists, petafiles and murderers.  
  
The alarms went psycho on him.  
Every single sense drowined in them.  
A high pitched security system for escapees.  
  
-Fuck me  
  
Big time, even said with a smile.  
  
A sound cutting into his brain.  
Designed to beat the fuck out of anyone´s concentration.  
  
Well, almost anyone.  
  
Sociopaths, multi murderers and devils were an exception.  
meaning.  
The two of them.  
  
His head collapsing after a long time of tolerating the sound.  
He´d gotten to know enough.  
Enough to want to twist her neck off her head, slowly.  
  
The files were reconfigured.  
  
Destination: Ursa Luna penalty facility  
Cargo: 6 male prisoners.......  
And Skylar´s name was no where to be found...however, he most certainly  
would be seeing her crimes.  
She´d transferred her file into his.  
Pinned it all on him.  
  
Bleeding he screamed in his cage.,  
Back there.  
Oh, he´d be out soon enough.  
Chop her head off.  
Gut her.  
  
Maybe this Jack too.  
  
  
  



	9. never seen silver

Pitch black  
  
Author´s notes: Bah! I thought i could keep it down to ten chapters.  
Ain´t looking like this. Anyway, Anyway, tell me what you readers think  
so far.  
  
chapter 8  
  
never seen silver  
  
  
  
Breakfeast; A time where people are forced to eat at an unholy hour.  
At that time perticular kinds of people become dangerously irritating  
or irritated.  
  
Laugher crackled their ears as jack and Riddick went down stairs to check out.  
No good reason to stay in this dump any longer.  
The smell of fresh food enticed Jack. Elbowing Riddick, who´s attention  
prooved hard to get.  
  
-RI...CHARD!  
  
His sunglasses up, people tended to stare enough at him already...the googles  
didn´t help. And...all the women who stared, drooling like dogs bothered  
Jack.  
Outraged jealosy.  
The drive of her words.  
Drive of her tone.  
  
-Fuck, can you smell this?  
  
  
-It´s just food, Jack.  
  
Riddick seemed to be indifferent to food. Food was food, nothing more,  
just to keep the body going. At least at the moment.  
  
-No, it ain´t JUST food, it´s a fucking buffet. We can eat all we freaggin  
want! I mean, how long has it been since that happened?  
  
Abcently he replied.  
  
-When we cheated our way into the Ritz.  
  
-just how fucking good was the food good then...this even smells better!  
  
Ten minutes later Riddick surrendered to his stomach and to Jack.  
Ten seconds later they were standing in line, loading their dishes up  
with everything their mind desired...when it came to everyday food.  
  
Eyes stabbing into Skylar´s radiating being. Happy, delirious.  
  
-Somebody got fucked last night  
  
Jack slammed her dish on the table and looked under it. On the other side  
of the booth a familiar face grinned. Ebony skin and fine braids.  
Radiating joy and warmth.  
  
her voice stuck. For some reason all she wanted to do was to cry.  
Though no tears existed anymore, no more to spill for the day.  
  
His fingers moved in a tingling "Hi"  
No words.  
Just that move, that familiarity.  
  
-Macy.  
  
The joy faded way out into space as Jack sat back up.  
Mild giggling carried away from with under the table. Odd.  
  
Macy Finally decided to join the rest of "humanity" and sit up straight.  
Eyes looked at Riddick for quite some time.   
The thought,  
the moves,  
the looks said that both of them knew the other very well.  
A dark face leaned over, inches away from a dark soul.  
  
-never seen silver before.  
  
Macy´s voice covered in that obscurew tone of curiousity, with an   
underlying tint of fractured mentality.  
  
In some symbolic way Riddick picked up the knife, playing with it between his  
fingers.  
  
-Slam. Shine job.  
  
Macy sat back, one arm around Skylar, who apperantly was completely  
out of the world. A smile filled with lethal humor thickened on Macy´s  
dark lips.  
  
-I know.....but i´ve never seen silver before....i´ve never seen anyone  
making it out of the slam.  
  
Riddick´s knife jammed down into a thick piece of half raw meet.   
A faint smell of blood.  
  
-Well, i´m here. No way you can get rid of me now...  
  
The look in Riddick´s eyes was far from being that of humor, far from being  
anything else than the animal cruelty he had as an operating mind.  
  
-Riddick...you said it yourself, only take care of yourself...  
  
That smile returned to Macy´s lips as his eyes wandered over to Jack.  
  
-Until now, or it better be that way, Richard B. Riddick.  
  
Riddick leaned back, seeming relaxed, cool, and ready to take a table knife   
and guit Macy alive.  
  
-Assholes.......  
  
Skylar hung over the table, kind of lying on it in a disturbed time of rest.  
Looking at Jack in an alien way.  
  
Tiring.   
  
-Can´t we fight AFTER this mother fucking mission! Can´t 10 mils shut you up  
for freaking once?  
  
Nolonger did starvationg tremble in Jack´s stomach. Just sikcness,   
queasiness over the entire thing.  
The fighting  
the conflict  
the sickening air filling her mind´s lounge with anything but peace.  
  
Silence.  
Swallowling silence filled with acid. Worse shit than Jack had ever dropped.  
  
*I´d fuck for a fix right now*  
  
-You left booze lying around on the ship. Morphine as well  
  
The darkest toughts entering Jack´s very so not happy head.  
Skylar´s blackness faced a silvery night.  
  
-Long trips get boring  
  
Her presence said that she was judt about ready to sæip away  
from the conversating now turned on fire.  
  
-It´s in the blood then.  
  
Skylar, now utterly looking depressed didn´t bother to look back at Riddick.  
  
-Yes.  
  
-Lock the shit down, or jack, either way, keep the those two seperated.  
  
*Damn, he just has to act as if he cares about me*  
  
-Fucking can´t, she used it all.  
  
Skylar´s eyes contained that heavy gaze that would usually make people run  
away screaming, never to regain their sanity ever again.  
Riddick´s sanity....what sanity?  
  
Flickering a fork between her fingers, an unofficial threat to the   
unspoken issues that crashed between the two of them.  
  
*Now we just need Macy to start to play with the spoon!*  
  
-WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Unexpected from herself, probably expected from the rest.  
A red face infuriated with the tone her skin carried.  
Blood.  
anger.  
passion.  
  
All emotions dancing across her body language, a sore voice speaking.  
A girl´s voice?  
A woman´s voice?  
  
-I´m fucking sick of this. I´m a drug addict, so fucking what, it´s not  
like any of you actually care!  
  
The entire room had their attention immediatly.  
Who would let go of a good show of real emotions?  
  
Skylar flicked the spoon away, hitting someone who didn´t excxpect to get  
hurt over breakfeast.  
  
Not cold, but angry, worried....the maternal concern?  
  
*No goddamn way*  
  
Jack´s eyes wondered over to Riddick. His face by far less than friendly.  
Homicidal.  
The old Riddick.   
he had this strange combination of calamity and killing upon his lips   
in that very so not humorous smile.  
  
His hand rougnly pulling her closer, by her hair.  
  
*damn me for letting it grow out*  
  
A hissing gentleness, smooth, low and flowing. No detection of a human being  
crying under his olive skin.  
  
-Why, Jack, are you finally realizing the truth?  
  
Terror collapsing onto her. A paralized tounge wanted to scream at him or  
beg him or do what ever would make him say the opposite.  
  
She never got a chance.  
  
Riddick threw her away in anger, a pretty face crashed against the booth  
and a broken soul stared back at the violent act Riddick had performed.  
  
Someone had been about to speak.  
Someone who cared, relly, really cared.  
  
never could though.  
  
Riddick stormed off, not a person even trying to approach him on the event.  
Morelike everyone getting outta his way so they´d live another day.  
  
Someone out on the streets wouldn´t.   
  
Rubbing her face, feeling like she´d been slapped by Riddick but not   
the booth. Her lips bleeding and a bruise already forming out of the redness.  
  
Cumbled, broken, desolated.. crawling together as the outside world dissappeared.  
Tears struck her eyes. The pain on the outside paled compared what  
had just exploded within the girl-woman.  
  
Gentle arms wrapped around a weeping being. A familiar scent filled her   
existance.   
A scent she related with comfort. A perfume she herself had later come to use  
all the time.  
Just like big sister.  
  
A hand runnig though her messy hair, soothing every single pain into a sleep   
like state.  
  
Humming.  
How strange, but how utterly familiar.  
  
-Excuse me.  
  
A voice not belionging to the group of three,  
  
-You´re scaring the other guests, i don´t mean to sound rude, but could  
you please leave?  
  
Nothing else came from the boy, except maybe a few trembling steps after  
a suicidal look from Macy.  
  
The same arms as held her lifted her up from the place of a sad event.  
  
Words mumbled form her bleeding lips, even as Skylar layher younger sister  
onto the bed.  
***********************  
  
Blood, pain and everything else.  
  
Why not.  
A body under his feet. Recently dead. The scent of blood made him feel  
somewhat alive. Took away some of the pain earlier inflicted.  
  
Sitting on a trash can that belonged way into the 20th century.  
A hand holding a shiv resting against his face.  
Thoughts, unstoppable.  
  
He´d lost control. One more word out of her mouth and the shiv would have   
sliced her face in pure delightment.  
  
he couldn´t help but to feel hurt.  
Almost like human.  
  
Her face still frozen in his mind, the pain in her voice.  
What in hell had enduced those words?  
What the fuck had she really been talking about? Hadn´t some of the shit  
been solved earlier?   
Then again, the kid had been decently drunk and high.  
Jack, who´s actual name was Jackleen.  
  
*Doesn´t become her*  
  
Looking at the body, unrecognizable, wouldn´t be related to him as his  
own handy job.  
  
*I´m fuckign dead*  
  
Or maybe not. Wasn´t the old Riddick clawing his way up to the surface  
with every single moment that passed?  
Perhaps it´d be for the best if Jack would remain in her present   
process of thought. If the girl would think he didn´t care then maybe...  
no...he just couldn´t.  
  
-I´m fucked, ain´t I.  
  
The thought of leaving Jack too heavy to consider. She helped keeping  
him alive. Yes, he´d remain human without her, but having her to care  
about made it so much easier.  
But his old self wanted to rip the little pixie into pieces and leave  
her body never to be found.  
  
Riddick lifted the body´s detached head to his own level.  
  
-The worst part is...i don´t think i love her like that.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jack still lay in the bed, Skylar running her hand though her hair.   
Speaking in a sisterly tone.  
  
-What´s in your head Jack?  
  
Blurry eyes stared into obliviant, ready to speak or ready to leap for  
the next lie.  
  
-He dosen´t give a shit´bout me.   
  
Skylar shoke her head silently, looking at Macy, who lay sat on the other end of the bed.  
  
-But why did he get so pissy?  
  
Jack´s question a mark of recovery in her emotional state.  
A thin hand taking the tears away.  
  
-You know what Jack.  
  
A quiet look.  
  
-You know he cares, i think it´s you that just can´t handle it, can´t handle  
that all of us care.  
  
More tears insisted on visiting Jack´s cheeks.  
No fear in her eyes  
  
-I dunno.  
  
The only thing to say when a girl didn´t know what to say.  
  
-It´s cool Jack, not to know..Makes you human.  
  
A flicker of pain appeared in a woman-girl eyes. Brown and hazy.  
not from drugs, not from tears...but from the old past.  
  
A kiss, down onto her cold sweating face.  
  
-I need to go love, things to handle...things to do.  
  
A single final hand running through her hair. Saying goodbye.  
A final look to MAcy, saying all that´d be needed to express.  
  
*Take care of our Jack*  
********************************+  
  
A church.  
Pretty pretty thing  
  
The confession booth decades old and detorioratig.  
Entering slowly, slightly, slyly.  
  
She knelt slightly, ready and willing.  
  
-Forgive me father for i have sin  
  
-Speak child.  
  
-It´s...well...i´ve been very bad, Father, you see, i do my job very very  
well, but i´m afraid that i´ve becomming stuck in a routine and that really  
aint so good.  
  
-Go on  
  
-And...i dunno, it´s just that...it´s not kind of good cuz i´ve got all  
kinds of shit after me now. Mercs, police, civilianz, people who want  
me to kill their family memebers, best friend, ex boy friend, wife  
  
she could feel his fear  
  
-and petafiles.  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
-Oh, yeah, this is about my job...little Malcom says hi!  
  
her hand barged through the fragile glass betweent ehm. A hand around his  
throat. Vicious eyes.  
  
-I really can´t stand petafiles  
  
Her voice soft as she dragged out one of her precious weapons...a knife.  
A very sharp pretty knife.  
  
A blood curled scream colored both the confession boot and the air.  
This priest would talk no more.  
  
It aimed for his forhead, cut horizontally over it, his screams non existant,   
she´d cut his tounge out.  
Slowly enjoying cutting beside his cardio vains. Enjoying seeing him  
squirm.  
  
Every single time  
The priests´face gone, replaced by her cursed daddy dearest.  
  
-You can´t hurt me now, or Jack, or mom...never, you fucker.  
  
His entire body covered in sliced lines, flesh barely hanging on him,   
his mind delirious, knowing   
nothing but pain in his unsensed world.  
  
-You see priest, i´m the Child Saver, or so the press calls me. yah know  
the serial killer. I kill petafiles.  
  
She shoke her head, as if she were talking casually to a friend, but  
not a half alive courpse.  
  
-The truth is, i´m not. I´m an assassin.  
  
She started to play with her blade. his eyes begged for forgiveness  
and for a chance to die right away.  
  
-Usually i´d just give you a bullet, poison or any other petty way.  
  
Her grin changed into that of a demon. The catholic priest now faced  
the worst enemy of his God.   
Satan himself.  
And she was a woman.  
  
-But, for you I have a special treatment!  
  
Rapidly she towered over the priest.  
A panther, a cat with rigid moves. Hissing at its victim.  
  
- cus all of you deserve to take on all the suffering of all the children you   
demolished!  
  
Her knife ran into his throat. Subtly into his skin.  
  
There would still be precious few more minutes until the fucker  
would give up permanently.  
She sat down on the altar and watched. Slowly enjoying seeing his life  
fade out.  
  
-Oh, and father...  
  
Frighten eyes streaching into a world of infinate darkness and light.  
  
-Tell your God that i absoloutly hate his guts.  
  
A gun raised in her hand.  
Poweder dusted hand after the shot ran off.  
A hole in his head, dark blood seeping through, The little the ass had left.  
  
Skylar noticed something of interest in the corner of the altar.  
A devious smile.  
Grabbing the "blood of christ" Raising it to the cross.  
  
-THANK YOU LORD! i need to get waisted.  
  
The woman took a big swig of the wine.  
Tasted just like blood.  
The blood on her lips.  
The blood of a dead fucker.  
  
A message transmitted to a man sitting in a bar.  
  
*Daddy´s dead*  
******************************   
Jack slept, after ahving a long understanding talk with Macy.  
  
*Odd how she can talk to someone who nearly killed her father.  
then again, she´s been living with Riddick*  
  
A message left on someone´s certain answering machine.  
  
-Well, Mr Cold...Malcom Bannier, the priest is dead.  
And if you tell anyone about this, i promise you...i´ll cut you dick off  
and make you eat it......  
  
Macy closed the phone.  
Lay down on the floor, staring at the air.  
  
*One more petafile´s dead*  
  
With some sense still within teh walls of himself, Macy leaned forwards.  
Worried.  
Not about Skylar getting caught.  
  
*Skylar love, you´ll be Ok, you survived Riddick, pre soul era*  
  
The thought would not stop. He was worried about Jack.  
  
Who wouldn´t?  
  
This was a girl with more than great potential. But she was waisting it.  
Drugs and booze.   
Was the girlie trying to forget? Did she already remember?  
  
The Macy thought also of Riddick, worried, actually worried about the  
mother fucker..and perhaps, what he´d do to Skylar.  
  
They´d met in a slam...some obscure place for the homicidal insane.  
The name of the place wasn´t even worth remembering.  
Skylar had back stabbed riddick. Pinned all of her crimes on him.  
She´d just killed her old man...the rest was a special gift to Riddick.  
  
*Yeah, i´m proud of my lady*  
  
How ever, that had pissed Riddick off.  
  
Oh, God, he remembered that.  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Riddick, smiling so very very abruptly.   
  
*No, no, oh, no, skylar...no....damn bastard, mother fucker, son of a bitch*  
  
Macy squeezed the gun.   
Skylar...dead.  
So much for a bulletproof plan!  
  
Riddick, without emotion, toyed with his knife.  
A shining swiss army blade.  
Stained in blood.  
Skylar´s pure blood.  
  
-You fucker  
  
Riddick barely looked up, barely bothered to listen to a man´s wounded heart.  
Not even his once so called friend´s.  
  
-really sorry about that Macy, but your bitch attacked me  
  
The gun aimed steadily.   
No emotion except for that single tear on his cheek.  
Macy, crying...mourning.  
Already.  
The only beautiful thing in his life..dead.  
  
-You betrayed us.  
  
A laughter, cruel and brutal laughter carried from a madman´s lips.  
  
-A payback, remember, a prisoner transfer to Tangier?  
  
-What are couple of lives in exchange for HERS! There was no reason to blow   
up our appartment  
  
The stealing smell of blood touching every single sense of his.  
he´d killed, lied, cheated, died, tortured, been tortured for that  
dead little pixie creature.  
  
And Riddick would no longer be... the now heart broken assassin decided.  
  
-Well, Macy, are you gonna use the gun....or just stare at me?  
  
How cold of that man.  
One had to admire that.  
  
This time...just this time, a lustful smile spread over Macy´s lips.  
  
-You know a merc called Johns? I hear he´s very....good...also that he was  
sent after you Riddick, after that escape from slam city.  
  
fuck it  
fuck it  
fuck it  
fuck it  
fuck it  
fuck it  
fuck it  
  
*Well, one good thing about being on record...mercs can find you like not  
even a piece of cake.  
  
-You´re not the only one who´s betraying here.  
  
The smile stolen from Riddick´s lips, planted on a shade´s lips.  
a devil´s lips.  
Johns lips.  
  
-Meet a pal of mine...Riddick..meet Johns.  
  
The knife ready. Very so ready you slice the two enemy throats.  
  
-What are you gonna get me for, i´m not wanted in this system, however  
your dead cheating girl is.  
  
Macy smiled even broader.  
  
The gun aimed at Riddick spoke.  
  
-This gun ain´t meant for you.  
  
Aimed at his knee.  
  
A gun shot ran off and echoed in the darkest of nights.  
  
---------------------------  
  
That´s how Riddick got sent to the slam.  
The fact that Skylar had survived was a fucking miracle. A year in a hospital.  
A very illegal hospital.  
  
The explosion riddick had sent off in their place had been meant for both of them.  
Skylar love had heard the sound of a ticking bomb.  
Not everyone survived the explosion.  
  
But...Johns, a merc they were dealing with.  
A merc they sold morphine to was after a man called Riddick.  
A simple call.  
a short call.  
And Johns was ready to rock, semi sober.  
  
It had been a trap, to get Riddick alone.  
The fucker had almost killed Skylar.  
  
-Strange...Jack, you´ve created a very dangerous thing.  
A human monster with silvery eyes.  
  



	10. shopping for a human soul

*******************************  
Pitch black  
  
Obscure anticipation  
  
Chapter 9  
  
gone shopping  
  
  
author´s notes: I have a pressing job that causes me  
to wake up at 2 pm...yeah, writing at 2 am, here i come.  
  
oh. oh oh......****** is the changing of scenes and ------- is switching  
off to the past  
  
The midday sun peneltrated Jack´s eyes, forcing her to face a final day.  
Dried salt tears stuck to her face.  
  
Her eyes felt disgusting. They were nothing more than two thin red slits.  
tears had echoed in her sleep, demanded the blood from her soul.  
  
Voices, barely inches away form her.  
Eyes still closed, listending ot the two known voices.  
  
-You went over the line yesterday.  
  
The greatly concerned Macy spoke.  
  
The sound Riddick made, it was Riddick, she knew every single sound  
he made.  
Every single one.  
  
The weight on the bed indicating that someone was sitting down.  
Riddick?  
macy?  
  
-What is up with you Riddick? You used to be a heartless  
bastard. Now you get upset when a girl screams at you.  
  
The voice didn´t arrive from the heavier corner of the bed.   
Eyes staring right through her.  
  
*Just relax Jack*  
  
Her breaths slipping from her lips, competely without effort. Eyes slow  
and relaxed.  
  
Her body completely relazed, but her mind tense and working.  
  
*C´mon, keep on talking...give me some of the dirt on myself*  
  
A laughter screaming through the small room.   
Obviously Riddick´s, and he wasn´t happy.  
  
-You´re a fucking psycho Macy. Didn´t you know that the friendship was off  
when i tried to kill you and Skylar.   
  
*He tried to kill them, not unexpected*  
  
A mild voice, happy almost, replied.  
  
-Ofcourse i know Riddick.  
  
-Then why in fuck act as if it never happened?  
  
Someone leaning back to a wall. Macy´s sigh colored the air and silence.  
  
-Think, Riddick, for once in your life, think...You have a soul.  
  
A smile, Jack could feel it, almost see it from where she lay.   
*Ofcourse he has a soul, always has*  
  
-You want me to suffer?  
  
Sarcasm drowining in a voice, an old tired sarcasm.  
*Don´t we fuckign all suffer enough already, geese*  
Macy did the unusal, snorted at Riddick and cursed.  
  
-Fuck, man, you really are a fucking Jackass. Jesus fucking christ!  
  
Walking away, steps that gave the thought of anger and secrets a second  
chance.  
  
*Just what the fuck is going on?*  
  
The weight of the bed leaving, the contradictory comfort leaveing Jack´s   
presence.  
  
A touch to her arm, breath close to her face. Warm and slow.  
  
-You´re awake, ain´t you kid.  
  
Eyes opening slowly, beholding only Riddick in her imagination and reality.  
Slowly shifting herself, sitting up.  
  
-damn, you noticed?  
  
A smile. Even despite the sunglasses she could very well see his eyes.  
And they shone, she knew with percisely what.  
  
-No. But you don´t sleep heavy, there´s no fucking way you coulda slept.  
  
his hand touching her face ever so gently.  
  
-What´s up with you Riddick? Macy´s got a point, yah know.  
  
His look with out any emotion recognizable by a human.   
The girl......  
  
******************************  
  
Turning into something quite right else.  
Riddick´s hand slowly caressed her cheek, it had a will of its own.  
  
At breakfeast, only an inch of thought had kept him from choking her.  
Yes, Macy did have a point, a very good one.  
But it wasn´t that close to the truth, not nearly enough.  
  
He loved the kid, who didn´t? No matter how fucked up she´d get he´d still  
care for her, still become angry at her, still laugh with her.  
His not so human side wanted the woman...who wouldn´t.   
Iman´s latest remark popped up in his head.  
  
*I fear for all those boys who´ll try undecent things with that girl*  
  
Holy man was right to do so. More than one boy had dissapeared.   
The silent moment went on forever. Into the depths of two minds.  
  
*She´s still an innocent. How ironic*  
  
No matter what she´d do, how many men she´d fuck or how many she´d kill,  
she would still be innocent.  
because unlike himself she didn´t enjoy it at all.  
  
The hundreds of men were nothing but a way to try to forget, much like  
the drugs and booze.  
As for killing...when she´d wanted to run after Shazza he´d known that  
she´d only kill for survival. Her soul was too big, just like her heart.  
  
-Riddick?   
  
Her former question seeping back into his head. A reply or one more addition  
to the crowd of secrets?  
  
Fuck secrets, the truth as well.  
  
-Now´s not the time to talk about it.  
  
her sigh heavy as she dumped herself down into the bed.  
  
-Talk about what then?  
  
He grinned his old fashioned smile. For a while they´d act as if things  
had never gone to hell and been there for the last few months.  
  
-Ain´t you confused?  
  
-My head´s spinning too much for me to figure out.  
  
He stood up, feeling Jack´s eyes following him relentlessly.  
  
-Couple of days ago Skylar showed up, happens to be your psycho sister.....  
She wants you to come with her, because she needs you to solve some formula  
to get a code for a bank account. However, your dad has the formula and he won´t  
give it to you, so we´re gonna to get him outta the brick, then go after the  
formula. And then there is a contact, which i persume is Macy.  
  
Jack sat up, thoughtful and contemplative. although he couldn´t see the color  
of her eyes, he could imagine it.  
Her brown eyes shining on that expression of curiousity painted on that   
innocent face.  
  
-Yeah, dad has the formula hidden somewhere...and Macy´s shown up,   
i have no idea from where..And we need weapons  
...and why did you try to kill them?  
  
*************************************  
  
Norm paced by the infirmary. Worried about Max, his best pal.  
He´d gotten beaten by some ruthless brutes, seemingly for no reason.  
Though the dude had mumbled something about Skylar Menski.  
  
Wasn´t she presently in the Tangier slam? The crazy serial killer.  
Wasn´t she a part of a team? Macy..something.  
Child savers. Cut the dicks off petafiles, ripped their hearts out?  
or had it been them who´d killed the girl´s father?  
  
Norm shoke his average looking head in confusion. This was all too much.  
The stress of waiting.  
Still he remembered the obscure anticipation that captivated his heart  
just a moment before the explosion.  
  
And now he´d gone to claim his prize, for killing Riddick, along with Max.  
But..apperantly..riddick was dead, had been for almost five or four years.  
  
It was all completely outta his reach and comprehension.  
  
He´d seen the ship blow up into pieces. Personally.  
The night after Max´s life had nearly been beaten outta him.  
  
Two shady men walked down the hall. Norm gave it no important thought..  
The man didn´t know how to observe his environment.  
  
Those two men were a complete contrast to the world that surrounded them.  
Dirty, while the staff was steralized.  
Dark, dirt swimming in the ocean of white dressed doctors and nurses.  
Ruthless, as the staff saved human lifes that they took.  
  
dabbing on Norm´s shoulder, a dark man looking like a leader.  
  
-You´re the Norm who claims to have killed Riddick?  
  
Norm´s already palce face became ghost white.  
  
Those men were mercs.  
famously known as the Johns brothers.  
Only. one was missing.  
*********************************************+  
  
A major invasion into riddick´s and Jack´s privacy.  
  
Skylar,  
following was Macy, holding a bottle of vodka.  
  
Skylar smiled in a completely fucked up way  
  
-Guys, we´re goin´to go shoppin  
  
Macy groaned in exhaustion, leaned at the wall and took a big sip of the  
booze, then threw it over to Riddick.  
  
-You´re gonna need this pal.  
  
The seriousness in a dark face reflected the complete humor of the act.  
Riddick did not like this notion at all.  
  
But Skylar didn´t seem to care much about anything at all.  
She just jumped and danced.  
  
-go shoppin´shoppin´shoppin´ we gonna go to the gorcary store.  
  
It all became darker to Riddick.  
  
*Who let her outta preschool?*  
  
*******************************  
  
Streets.  
Dark allys.  
Home to the not so sane and the graveyard of normal people.  
  
A group of people travelled closely. A black man with a staff, slightly limping.  
By him a think woman with blond hair...hanging together on muscles and bones.  
  
Behind them trailed a couple. A girl with messy hair, as if she´d just woken up.  
Petite beside the huga man beside her. Oddly enough.  
Dark.  
Dark....  
Dark with a light at the end of the tunnel.  
A single light in the worst neighbourhood. Where no taxi would go.  
That´s why all of them had been dropped off about a mile away from the store.  
  
-And where the fuck are we going?  
  
Skylar spun around, poinging at a grocary store that glared at them with a   
normal glow of some kind.  
  
-There!  
  
Macy couldn´t help but smile, smile at his dearly beloved who danced around in  
pure childish exightment.  
A quality he loved about her. How she could at one moment be the most   
serious mind planning a double homicide and the other she´d be a girl,  
innocent almost.  
  
She´d lost her innocence years ago. The moment her mother had bashed her  
mind into singular pieces and the docs had to restore parts of her biological  
mind.  
At the same moment they´d taken away the little sanity Skylar had had left.  
Fromt hat moment she´d becomen the woman he was more than just infatuated with.  
A killer to his taste.  
A woman with a taste for blood. SPecially the blood of a man they had failed  
to kill several years back.  
  
Soon that would all change.....  
As the doors got closer, MAcy´s mind became enraged.  
Rage directed temporarily at humanity.   
It still slumberd in Skylar, that´s why she didn´t want to kill their hated  
enemy before Jack would learn how to hate that man with all of her soul.  
  
*You can´t expect that love, Jack´s enver known him like you and me*  
  
The doors opened, slamming a few passangers of darkness into the depths of hell.  
  
-WELCOME! To the grocary store.  
  
And his dearly beloved gave their audience a crazy look.  
*****************************  
  
ANIMAL HOUSE!  
The "grocary store" was a freaking mess. Party people drinking and other  
lunatics fucking on the shelfs.  
Skylar didn´t seem to notice.  
Macy observed, with platonic interest.  
Riddick ignored  
Jack...well....stared.  
  
-And this is a fucking grocary store?  
-you got the fucking part allright.  
  
Riddick´s voice well below being happy.   
Jack´s ambisexual voice swinging towards her sister.  
  
-You´ve been here before, haven´t you?  
  
-Ofcourse, i picked the place.  
  
-why in fu...hell to pick this place?  
  
Skylar smiled a full lipped smile, streaching from her sanity to the  
other part of her craziness.  
  
-Why, Jack, i thought your dirty little mind would know where to go  
to fuck a good psyco...but, oh, i foget, you´re already fucking one..ain´t   
you?..Oh, no..you aren´t!  
  
Homicidal eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses burned through her much  
so insane nature.  
  
-Actually, i trust some people in here, they´re in the same buisness as i am  
  
-Which buisness would that be, Skylar. General insanity?  
  
Riddick´s voice heavy and dark, not in the mood for games.  
  
-Assassinations...well, i´m written off as a serial killer, which is  
complete BS, i just...like using the same method over and over and over  
again, and hearing those assholes squirm..is...ahh...but just on petafiles.  
  
Her eyes rolling in their sockets.   
  
-Hey, Skye!  
  
A rusty female voice tumbled through the air, getting everyone´s attention.  
A graceful middle aged female on hig heels stood infront of them.  
  
-Didn´t tell me that you were bringing guests.  
  
The midlde aged female´s eyes running up Riddick´s body with intense   
interest. Skylar shoved Jack forward, directing the mniddle aged female´s  
interest into a less harmful direction.  
  
"This is my lil sister"  
  
The woman gave Jack little or no attention, her eyes still on Riddick,  
a smile curling up on her thick black lips.  
  
-Are you who i think you are?  
  
Skylar invaded the time win between the words of the dark hared aging woman.  
  
-Yeah, this is mr Richard B. Riddick, and get your horny eyes off him,  
he´s fucking a minor  
  
The woman´s face turned all funny, kind off...dissapointed.  
  
-And he´s still alive.  
  
She gave Skylar a concerned look.  
  
-Shit, Kali, he´s fucking my....  
  
-Will you shut up for once in your life Skylar!  
  
Jack´s face had turned red from embarrasment, specially since the rest of  
the world was listening.  
  
Kali smiled, then laughed, then got her act together.  
Got all serious.  
  
-Well, have fun here, Yoko is gonna be an hour late..and...i  
need to talk to you later.  
  
The so called Kali turned around and aimed for the next rack of supplies.  
´Armory´. Or so was it written off as.  
  
-So what in hell is this place? Who´s Yoko...mind to explain?  
  
Somehow Riddick´s voice didn´t sound homicidal, for a change.  
Skylar smiled, happy about herself.  
  
-It´s a grocary store, you know, where people get all the things they need...  
this one is just limited to assassins and killers.  
  
Riddick grunted in displeasure.  
  
-The prefect place to be caught..Still haven´t answered my question.  
  
Skylar shrugged, her interest limited to minimal, if not below.  
  
-Our contact...We gotta get some people with us if we´re gonna barge into  
our old home.....  
  
Her voice murmuring with thoughts and memories.  
  
-And until we get our contact i´m stealing Jack here.  
  
Before anyone did anything, Skylar had Jack by the arm, leading her into the   
darkest corners of the store.  
  
*******************************  
  
-What do you want from me?  
  
Jack smiling in paranoia and anger, if not wrath.  
Skylar detected the protective hostility in her younger sister quite easily.  
  
-Jack, you don´t need to have your guards up around me.  
  
JAck snoarted at Skylar´s gentle tone and at her sisterly words.  
  
-Right, if there´s anyone i need my guard up around it´s you! Whaddaya want?  
  
Skylar pointed her little sister to sit down, from casual sisterly nature  
Jack did obey.  
Odd how family would always be family.  
  
-I just needa talk to you, ´bout the plan, ´bout the past.  
  
A foot up against an opposite wall and the owners attitude still violent.  
Just like her voice.  
  
-Fuck the past, Skylar, talk about the plan.  
  
*She´s not weak, but very sensetive, there is a difference, a big one*  
  
-Fine by me.  
  
Leisurly leaning back.  
Relaxation opposite to stern fear.  
  
-Then talk, and do tell why i and riddick have gone along with this blind fold  
mission.  
  
*Yes, she´s afraid. Paranoid within her bones. But i....*  
  
-The plan is to get dad so he can get the formula and you can solve it and  
we can get lots of money! Simple.  
  
-How about the contact...and the blindfold part?  
  
*God, you´re lucky Jack, you´re so lucky. Not on the same road as i am*  
  
Skylar hid her concerns and thoughts with another crazy smile.  
  
-You´ll see the contact´s part very soon. T´s just a girl i know, she´s   
alerting all who need to know about us arriving here.   
  
Skylar leaned forwards, eyes shining with the pure madness of a tortured  
past.  
  
-You know that i love an audience.. Jackleen.  
  
By the calling of her name the younger sister reacted harshly.  
  
-Don´t fucking call me that.  
  
*Maybe some part of her remembers our ugly past. Daddy was the only one  
ever calling her Jackleen*  
  
-Just trying to get some emotion outta yah girlie.  
  
Jack turned all uncomfortable at that comment.  
There was a definate unsolved ocean of emotionality under that   
burning face of hers.  
  
-Skip the shit Skylar, the plan!  
  
*Straight to the point...trying ot avoid your emotions again love?*  
  
-As i said earlier. We´ll be visiting a slam, the one me and Riddickl met in.  
Daddy´s there. He´ll take us to where he hid the formula.   
The old man might try something nasty so Riddick and Macy can take care of  
him, just in case.....  
And we need backup, that´s why were here tonight.  
  
SAnity shone through black eyes. The pitch black of a human soull.  
  
-As for you and Riddick comming along. Personally, i think it´s all about you Jack.  
I´m your family, so is Macy. I think that you care for me and that´s why  
you came along. You want to know what happened all those years ago.  
You wanna know why you still love me so much.  
Riddick came along outta curiousity, to see how his old friend survived,  
see if he´ll get another shot at killing me.  
mostly though, i think he came along to protect you.  
  
Jack´s eyes turning watery, the salt lay in the air. Hadn´t the girl cried  
enough already. It broke, the heart the crazy assassin had.  
  
*What´s one lie to another?*  
  
Skylar reached out forthe girl who meant so much to her.   
Strangely enough, Jack didn´t resist when Skylar hugged her gently.  
  
-I can´t even remember what happened all those years ago Jack, but i   
know that i´ve missed you girlie. I´ve missed everything about you.  
  
Slowly the embrace broke, JAck´s whisper stabbing and hurting.  
  
-You bitch. Why do you have to do this?  
  
-Do what?  
  
Eyes squeezed together, a hand lay gently on Jack´s soft skin.  
  
-One moment you´re Skylar, the other a crazy fuck telling everyone that i´m  
fucking a mad homicidal maniac.   
  
-Jack, i´m real sorry, i just forgot...i´m not used to be around people,  
fuck, im not used to be around human beings.  
  
her breath shivering.  
  
-I´m really sorry Jack.  
  
Her voice finally mature, like she were her older sister.  
  
-Ok......  
  
That sound of a voice cracked her younger sister´s soul, that much  
the intuition of an older sister could see and sense.  
  
-I´m also pissed off at Riddick here, we have a past, and i need to tell  
you about it.  
  
The vulnerable girl hugged herself, leaning up against a cold wall.  
  
-Spill it..  
  
*still trying to act tough, little sweet sister*  
  
-After what happened with daddy Macy got caught, sent to a slam.  
he met a guy there, called riddick.  
  
A sigh from Skylar´s lips, a painful memory passing through her overused  
nerves. A story of a life time.  
  
-Riddick had killed off some people. According to Macy, that boy was an  
unpolished diamond...a real killer.  
  
Searching for reactions in Jack´s once so jubilant eyes.  
No joy was to be found.  
  
*I suppose that´s what aging does to you...maturity at the expense of joy*  
  
-Macy spent some time with him, after a while, the diamond was polished   
and flawless.....  
  
Jack´s eyes contained disbelief.  
Skylar continued her long tale of how she´d encoutnerd the most wanted man in the  
galaxy.  
  
-Macy sold me out, i got sent to this unisexual prison colony, got to know  
Riddick. But two predators rarely get along. We didn´t.  
Things got real messy. I mean REAL messy.   
We nearly killed each other on several occasions.   
  
Skylar hesitated. A hesitation of mental debate.  
  
-Once over lunch, but i was six months pregnant, i needed food...  
  
Shivering Skylar turned back to the original subject.  
  
*Shit it´s hard to talk about the past*  
  
-Riddick was just about twenty two, young and foolish. I was just barely  
seventeen, crazy as fuck. Macy and I couldn´t bare to be apart.  
So we set Riddick up.  
  
Skylar looked up at her dearest family member, as if searching for any other  
emotional reactions than shock and anger.  
  
-I planted a virus into the system. It was to be activated when contact with  
our present colony would break. It did activate and it did just what it was   
suppose to. it rerouted the ship´s course, to ursa luna. Spesifically menat  
for Riddick. With his crimes he´d deserve to go there....  
  
Jack´s face was a Painful question mark of the heaviest doubt.  
  
-He needed to be sent to Ursa Luna because i was so fucking angry at him.  
Anyways, while on the prison transport, with my precious virus having  
fucked up most other systems as well, i was free to go out.  
I did.  
Shit i did. I transferred my file onto his, adding life time sentence to his  
three years in Slam city. Then i let him out. After i killed a guard, stuffed  
him into my cryo-coffin and ripped his heart out....BAck to the point.  
I escaped. Riddick didn´t, he went to the notorious Slam City.  
The bastard escaped though.   
  
Jack sat still, she´d sunken to the floor while listening to Skylar´s   
overwhealming story.  
  
-You..betraid him..  
  
The pain in Jack´s voice sounded foolish to her older sibling.  
  
-Well, if you think so, then you probably think that i got what i deserved.  
  
A funny look.  
An obvious look.  
  
-Lemme guess, he tried to kill you.  
  
Skylar chuckled in sadness.  
  
-Fuck yes. Couple of years later, let´s say about before you entered  
the Hunter-G, just couple of weeks or so, the maniac Riddick tracked me  
and Macy up. Ofcourse he felt a little pissy. So he blew up our apartment,  
I´d picked up the sound though and we´d gotten out. he´d followed, or so he  
thought.  
Stupid impulsive Riddick.   
  
The girlie stiffened at the low remark on her once been idol Riddick.  
  
-Let´s just say that i´d heard the bomb comming days before. At the time  
i was in drugs, selling them. My favorite customer was a merc named Johns....  
  
Little Jack Menski froze in her position.  
  
-You knew Johns?  
  
Skylar smiled.  
  
-Yebb, and i´m fucking glad he´s dead. He let us down. You see, i lead Riddick  
into an ally where Johns and me were supposta take him out.  
Johns didn´t show up, the surprise gave Riddick a chance to play with my   
insides. Can´t remmeber much after that. I woke up six months later, in  
a shitty hospital. Macy told me that the plan had worked, just with a new   
twist. That´s why he´s limping. We had to get Riddick for something and so  
we decided to kind off stage Macy´s injury...they couldn´t use me since  
i´m supposa to be dead...i kind of am..  
  
The silence echoed between them like an unspoken dissolving poison.   
The life being squeezed out of a snake that should never have been   
born from it´s mother, Blind hate.   
  
-Wh..what about the baby?  
  
A tear slipped down Skylar´s face, so terribly unfamiliar to her face.  
  
-Dead.  
  
Pain tearing at Jack´s face, the conflict had started.  
Now it was all up to the poison to do its job.  
*************************************************  
  
*Riddick killed the baby? He couldn´t have. He´s different now, isn´t he?  
He wouldn´t do this to me? But he´s done it to Skylar? Why´s she telling  
me this shit anyway? why? what? She knew Johns? Morphine and mercs.  
Geese, that means this is all really her fault.*  
  
Jack couldn´t face the truth of her sister´s face, only look the other way  
and hope that the reality would fade away with time.  
  
*A doze og morphine would be good now*  
  
Riddick´s irony seeped into her head.  
  
*Maybe i should thank the bitch since it´s her that arranged me meeting  
Riddick and Iman*.  
  
A look of gried cast across both of them for a furious moment of mourning.  
Confusion dazing Jacks´mind, the same confusion that had thrusted the  
drugs up into her life and made her embrace the needles she sometimes   
used to inject joy into her life.  
  
-BAH!  
  
An oriental clown stood frozen infront of Skylar, turning her skinny ass  
towards Jack.  
  
The voice Skylar used wasn´t of the older loving sister Jack had heard only  
minutes ago.  
This was the psycho. This was the serial killer.  
  
-Hello Yoko.  
  
A voice of seductive madness. And that glance was back. That ugly glance  
of darkness.  
  
-You wanna talk to me Skye?  
  
Skylar stood up, aiming for the crowd.  
  
-Yes, i have a favor to ask.  
  
That short haired Yoko smiled superficially.  
  
-can´t remember that i owe you one.  
Skylar turned vicious, grabbing the oriental woman by her hair, throwing  
her into a crowd of borderline psychos.  
  
-THIS BITCH OWES ME A FAVOR!  
  
Terror forme dinteh recently identified Yoko. A hint of something unhuman  
over took the eyes of eveyone who knew the demonic Skylar.  
But not Jack, never Jack.  
  
-SHE DON´T REMEMEBER!  
  
A gun staring at mrs Oriental. A woman of grace and madness mixed her  
eyes with the one eyed gun point.  
  
Yoko´s forhead recevied a letahl mark Of dissaprovement.  
A gun aimed quickly at yoko´s forhead, a gunshot riding loudly off,  
getting everyone´s attention.  
  
A dead woman lay dead on the floor, gunpowder on Skylar´s hands.   
Obviously she loved the feel of it. A pool of blood screamed out a warning.  
  
-ANYONE HERE WHO OWES ME A FAVOR.  
  
The voice almost singing. Immediatly after the crime was committed Skylar  
looked directly into Jack´s eyes.   
  
-Just making contact with the crowd.  
  
Putting her gun back into her place, Jack´s thoughts frozen.   
She´d seen people die before, either by the hands of monsters, or by the  
hands of Riddick.  
A forbidden thought decided to crawl into her mind.  
  
*Is there a difference*  
  
Shame blushed through her soul. How could she even doubt Riddick?   
He´d protected her for all those years, made sure she´d get some education.  
Made sure that no one would pull off some shit on her.  
  
*But then again, he did have a high price*  
  
Thought drifting back to a certain event.  
  
*Fuck, it was an accident girl*  
  
It seemed that Jack´s mind oppesed her own heart. Just which one was thinking  
which?   
How did the kill of a clown drift back to Riddick?  
But doesnt everything go down to Riddick or Skylar.  
  
*Talking about going down on...no, i´m not going there*  
  
A strong hand lying on her shoulder, firm and fine.  
Oh, God his hands were fine.  
  
-You OK kid?  
  
Sshaking the touch of her mind, repeating the senatance in her mind.  
*Ok, i´m never Ok, i live with you Riddick*  
  
-Yeah, nothin´i haven´t seen before.  
  
The crowd circling around Skylar, an unhappy but impressed Kali glaring at  
Skylar and Macy, who was still eating an apple.  
  
-Whaddayah want us to do.  
  
All hands crossed but ready to strike.  
  
A swile twitching at the end of speaking lips.  
  
-I need to visit my old man, but he´s gotten himself into some mess.  
  
Kali laughed.  
The mentioning of their father caught Jack´s fragile mind. In all  
this fucking confusion she´d forgotten.  
*How could i have forgotten about dad*  
  
-You gonna ghost his ass?  
  
It crushed the young heart of a post adolcent girl. To hear those words   
spoken brought forwards some rather painful memories....  
  
Skylar shaking her head sadly, not daring to look at anyone.  
  
-No, no, i just need him outta jail.  
  
Another laughter from Kali, this one of disbelief, a look of a conceited  
whore covered the store manager´s face.  
  
-I´ll come along. Hell, even just for the fun of it!  
  
Something looked lost in Skylar, as if she´d won an empty victory.  
Hollw sound of her soul echoed through her sad black eyes.  
  
-I need seven more to go along, leaving tomorrow.  
  
A monotone voice speaking through the face which usually held the most  
intense of emotions.  
  
Now her face held nearly nothing. Frightening, even more so than when  
Skylar put up one of her most insane masks.  
A truth hit the nearly eighteen year old Jack.  
Skylar was vulnerable.   
At that moment, Skylar Aurora Menski wasn´t a mad serial killer, the  
fucked up assassin, or an insane sister.  
She was simply....human  



	11. blood on my fingers

pitch black  
  
obscure anticipation  
chapter ten,  
  
blood on my fingers  
  
author´s notes: my self esteem needs feedbacks. So if you r then please  
r&r, cuz one doesn´t work without the other...but the other works without   
the other...i´m too sleepy to make sense.  
  
  
  
  
Back, crumbled together in a ship.  
With a mass of induviduals.  
The pure madness of an ansurd show.  
  
Just five more days.  
Five...  
Ouch.  
  
The last month or so had been more than simply intolerable.   
Only one thing was worse than all those killers cooped up together,  
therefor doing absurd things.  
Such as looking for the murderer of Macy´s apples.  
All he´d been eating lately.  
red, red apples.  
  
They´d found the thief, the murderer, the rapist, of Macy´s apple.  
A jealous girly boy.  
He went outdoors.  
  
fantastic, why not just leave a sign on teh ship screaming  
"WE´RE ALL CRAZY MURDERER ABOUT TO BREAK INTO A JAIL"  
  
A fucking addy for all the mercs in the world.  
  
Yes.  
Only one thing worse than all that.  
the fact that Riddick hadn´t shown his face for that precious month  
of pure fucked-up-ness.  
  
Only simple looks from his silvery eyes in the dark.  
When she´d crossed him in the gym area,  
when she´d knocked on his doors, seeing him holding a bottle of booze,  
when he´d thrown her outta his room.  
  
For what?   
For being indecent, for talking about the past?  
Hadn´t they supposedly been making process? The rape out into thin air.  
Or perhaps he was angry about the fact that Jack severely resented  
that he´d nearly killed her sister.  
  
So much out.  
  
For a long moment a girl was no longer a girl, but just a human realizing  
an obvious, yet hidden truth.  
  
*He´s human too, isn´t he. God, he must hade my guts right now. I lied  
to him about my family, i never told him about the mercs, i hid the drugs  
and booze away from him. Fuck. I stabbed him in the back*  
  
Fiddling with the belt as she cuddled up in the assistant pilot´s chair.  
The pilot chair being occupied by Macy and Skylar...getting it on.  
He was kind of sitting ontop of her, stealing kisses.  
jack´s mind couldn´t help but wander to Riddick.  
  
*Don´t think of him like that girlie, that´s over, if it ever was*  
  
rising out of the chair, no longer comfortable with Riddick in her head,  
whispering to the couple.  
  
-Fucknig rabbits.  
  
With uncertainy she entered the cooler room.  
Her only mental sanctuary.  
  
Fearing for her mentality, or what she thought she had left.  
  
*Skylar is only using me to get the money, Riddick´s thrown me away like  
a dirty rag...bastard*  
  
A smile broke through the sadness.  
  
-I´ll be seeing you soon dad.  
  
Memories seeping through her bleeding heart, memories meant to cure that wound.  
It didn´t.  
Something dug so deep festering and leaking out poss wouldn´t let a jubilant  
memory push the darkness aside.  
But the joy she felt.  
For almost a decade she hadn´t seen her dad.  
How would he look like?  
how would he react?  
  
Still she remembered him, the devious crook her used to be.  
Got caught though.   
He had a temper, that much she did remember. He could also be so kind.  
Would he still be kind?  
  
What would the time inn have done to him?  
  
a flash of a brutal scene caught her mind.  
The darkness agressivly overtaking her thoughts.  
  
Johns face.  
All over.  
Johns. The fucker. Taking his turn over and over and over again.  
A familiar ache wrenched her spirit.  
now there was no booze or morphine to run to.  
  
Fuck.  
fuck.  
Fuck.  
  
A pain captivating her spine, her arms..and....everywhere.  
everywhere the fucker had touched her.  
  
*Let´s not bruse her too bad*  
  
*You like it, you like it you like it you bitch*  
  
Shaking her head. Still feeling the cold steel against her head.  
A freaggin gun.  
  
Grabbing her breasts violently, pinching the skin.  
Ripping her body apart from the inside.  
  
*Let´s not leave her brused*  
  
Screaming, choked. Kicking, tied. Crying, raped.  
  
*You like it you like it you like it you like it you like it!!*  
  
-NOOOOOO  
  
A high pitched scream raching from her core, the real Jack screaming and  
shaking.  
Angry.  
Passionate.  
  
Hateful steps towards her room.  
Amazing that those fucks didn´t sleep in the rooms.  
Probably got to used to sleeping on store shelfs.  
  
Hugging herself in the ourity of her emotions.   
Open doors.  
closed doors.  
Girl off dressing.  
Girl taking a shower.  
Girl rubbing her skin until it almost bleed.  
Girl using to much soap  
girl  
girl  
a woman curling up in bed hoping for some useless sleep.  
  
Doors open...  
doors open...  
doors...open.  
  
Skylar.  
  
-hey, girlie, ok if i use your shower?  
  
*feeling dirty already?*  
  
-I just finished all the hot wahter.  
  
Skylar shrugged.  
  
-I don´t mind.  
  
No reply from the bed ridden creature, so it was taken as a yes from   
the invader.  
  
*do they all think that if you don´t say no that then it´s ok?*  
  
Why in hell had she seen Johns face anyway?  
The fuck was dead.  
Those things had gotten him.  
  
*And my sanity*  
  
Given Riddick a soul.  
  
*Ironic that it took something worse than him to make him feel human*  
  
Ten minutes later Skylar re appeared, wearing black underwear.  
A bra  
a thong.  
Very sculptured,  
very fit.  
  
Surprisingly scarred.  
  
Jack couldn´t help but stare in pain. her olders sister was covered in scars.  
Specially her abdomen.  
There were a few scratches on her amrs, probbaly from defense.  
A few on her thies and calfs.  
Some by her collar bone.  
But so so so many on her stomach.  
Almost as if she´d been gutted, shivved.  
  
Riddick. She´d never realized that the attack had been that bad.  
  
-Staring at his handy work, eh?  
  
Skylar´s voice dull and non sensual. Hiding the pain? Or did she just not  
care what so ever?  
  
-Guess so.  
  
Older sister leaning down to the little sister.  
(Big chimney leaning down to the little chimney)  
  
-Better watch out how you fuck with mr Evil, little girl.  
  
(You´re to small to smoke).  
  
Rolling over in the ivory sheets, lying on her back, staring back.  
Staring through to and from.  
  
-What makes you think i wanna fuck with him?  
  
A smirk curled up and got cozy on older sis´ face.  
The mostly naked woman sitting down on the bed.  
  
-I see the way you stare at him, the way your pupils explose when ever  
you smell him and his fucked up mind.  
You wanna fuck him.  
  
Not changing her position or her monotone voice, stunned by her own thought   
and how impotent she felt.  
  
-I already have.  
  
Jack heard the ruffling of hair. Skylar drying her head with a yellow towel.  
Stolen? Came with the ship? Killed for? Who´d kill for something so small.  
Who´d kill for lunch.  
Riddick would.  
  
Maybe she just bought it.  
  
-Go on.  
  
To her surprise Jack went on about the past. A past leading to present   
circum stances  
-------------------------------------------  
  
27 oct  
DeAr fUCKind DiaRy  
  
Riddick´s birthday. 27/27...nice touch.  
I finally pulled outta his freaggin mouth!  
Just twenty seven.  
Not that bad really.He´s just 9 years older than me.  
No freaggin deal.  
  
Geese, he is...ah..you already know what the fuck i´m gonna say,  
and why am i even talking to abook as if it´s real?  
  
Well, the if it makes the school therapist think i´m sane, then so be it.  
I still can´t believe that they sent me to a head fucker.  
Odd, fucking odd.  
  
Anways, his birthday. Actually, i´m still kinda stunned.  
  
It´s been about three years since that damned hell hole excuse of a planet.  
percisely 1355 days since i met him.   
(me and my hyper brain)  
And it´s his fault that he doesn´t get a birthday present.  
The fucker only old me last night.  
  
He definatly likes doing this to me.  
this is kind of like the time he didn´t tell me...well...let´s leave that  
out or this entery will be too fucking long.  
It already is.  
***  
28 oct  
diary!  
  
How should i start. fuck.  
Well, that about describes it.  
Fuck.  
  
We got very waisted yesterday.   
very very waisted. i did manage to steal some decent booze.  
Apperantly something Paris used to drink. Amazing that he still remembers.  
  
we got too waisted, but not enough to forget or be irresponsable.  
Shit.  
Oh man.   
It hurt. I knew it would but, ouch....man....so..well...fuck.  
it´s sex.  
  
I just hope i´ll never have girly camp fire tales where we talk about  
our first times.  
  
mine would be som´thing like this.  
  
"Yeah, he´s a famous multi convicted murderer, thief and maniac and 9  
yrs older than me"  
  
Ofcourse i´d have to leave it out that i was 16 (turning seventeen, mind you)  
when i lost my virginity.  
  
Still can´t belive it.  
Actually, i can´t belive what he did the morning after.  
We did pass out in his bed.  
After having sex, talking about it, having sex again, drinking the rest of   
the booze and after we decided there was no point in talking about it.  
  
Anywas, it was hilarious.  
His present fuck buddy, a blond called Lisa (he´s fucking, or was)  
for two reasons, she´s good in bed, and she´s stupid enough to belive him,  
well, maybe three reasons....he think´s it´s funny that she´s the stereo   
typical blond, personally i think she just looks too much like Fry.  
  
Enough of the past.  
  
The bitch came to the doors, he answered the doors with a shiv only wearing  
his black boxers.   
  
Dunno what they talked about, but she started screaming and barged in.  
Maybe it was about the red lines i left on his back.  
gotta cut those nails.  
  
She ran into the room, seeing me lying there, naked.   
I´ve never seen someone this surprised.   
Then she called Riddick a petafile and a sicko.  
  
Well, i won´t blame her, she thinks i´m his kid sister.  
I might still be a kid, but fuck no, i´m not his sister.  
For one, he´s american, i´m russian. It´s obvious. I might not have an accent,  
but just look at me!  
  
He came back to bed, looked at me funny....  
We spend the day in bed. Strangely enough...more talking than sex.  
Serious chit chat.  
How this is gonna change alot.  
  
One thing´s for certain. At least for a while, no more dates for me.  
That is, if this thing works out. Fuck, i hope it does.  
***  
29 octo  
  
damn hell, i..no what how i am going to what so. no no non o  
i screamed, i screamed screamed. no on heard, hje didn´t hear.  
fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. No no no no no  
oh no oh no.  
  
He calles me a slut.  
  
looked like johns smelled like johns.  
What happened yesterday?  
Now i´m a whore  
a slut  
bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
I´m just like skylar i´m gonna be just like that fucked up crazy bitch  
who killed my father.  
much fuck fuck,  
fuck fuck   
  
fuck.  
  
Why can´t i cry....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the liquid, not seeing it.  
Still smelling her.  
That girl, Jack.  
  
The last few days had been somewhat wretching. Not bearing to even look at  
her without a thought passing by.  
Usually thoughts including him slicing her guts.  
The disturbing fact that her dad had abused her and that she didn´t seem  
to have any recollection of it.  
  
The kid didn´t deserve so much pain.  
he liked the pain. Alot.  
Inflicting pain being what once made him feel alive, it still did, but now  
he had to deal with the guilt of it.  
Not that it´d be that hard. He didn´t care much for the people he killed,  
Scumbags, thiefs, rapsists. He usually found someone who didn´t seem   
to deserve to live. All his emotionality would be taken out on those  
unfortunate creeps.  
  
His guilt wasn´t about killing them, more about Jack knowing that he killed  
and he enjoyed it.   
  
His hands itching to kill those mercs, to ripp her father apart inch by inch.  
peel his skin of in the slowest of moves and then shiv his insides while  
the fucker would still be asleep.  
  
he´d have to hold back for a few days. Just a few.   
He had talked to Skylar for the past few days.  
The crazy bitch had explained everything about the plan.  
  
A good plan, a plan he liked. Fucking fantastic actually.  
Stragetic, surpirse, smooth.  
  
Slowly inhaling the air Jack had breathed in only minutes ago, enjoying the  
scent she´d left behind.  
  
five days till they´d get Jack´s old man. Some infinate time of looking  
for the formula, having Jack solve it, kill the old man, get the money.  
Split.  
  
Easy in words.  
  
Though.. something would break. Something in that plan would go through his  
fingers. Someone´s blood.  
Jack, Skylar or the old man.  
  
He´d have to hang around Skylar more.  
Rather her than Jack.  



	12. guns and knives

pitch black  
  
obscure anticipation  
  
chapter eleven  
  
GUNS AND KNIVES  
  
Shivering on his bones.  
Max was dead. His body had simply given up.   
The docs didn´t understand why.  
Noone did and Norm most certainly didn´t.  
  
Just a dumb average guy.  
  
That wasn´t the areason he shoke.  
  
Those two mercs made him shake.  
For the last month they´d been harassing him, as if for fun.  
Last night the worst thing had happened.  
  
Now he was dying, just like max.  
he knew it.  
  
A gunshot in the stomach.....could take him days to die.  
He couldn´t scream.  
  
The tounge cut out of his mouth.  
Tied up.  
ready to die.  
  
Those mercs talked about Skylar Menski.  
Then about not leaving loose ends on the loose.  
  
With disgust he recalled how those two brothers had talked casually about  
raping a girl some time back.  
  
How she´d been the best fuck in a long time.  
Sick men.  
he most logical part of what the Johns brothers  
has said: they were after Richard B. Riddick..  
  
Slowly Norm gave up his breath, listening to the distant approaching  
footsteps that constantly passed by.  
  
No one would come and save his torn body.  
No one would care.  
  
*******************************  
  
One day left.  
  
Jack´s breath being forced calm by her head.   
Despite the fact that she wasn´t gonna be a part of the assault team, she  
still had a role to play.  
Her very so easy job was to hack into the jail´s security system.  
Just to make The assualt team´s job easier.   
  
Her mind....the most precious thing on this ship. it´s what Skylar needed  
her for.  
Damn bitch.   
Not the reason why Skylar wanted her on the ship thought.  
the strange feeling of sisterly love spun around in Jack´s heart.  
There was no denying it. Jack did care for her sister, as a sister, as her  
family.  
Wasn´t Riddick suppose to be her family now? Yeah. sure.   
Family didn´t block a loved one out. family didn´t act like Riddick had  
been since that time on the hotel.  
  
Anger festering within her now crystal clear mind.  
God it felt good to be sober.  
Sober enough to see the past in a clear light. All the mistakes, all the   
failure and all the wrong and right.  
Wrongs..such as not using Skylar, such as not staying at shelters.  
She just had to see the galaxy.  
Ended up on a planet inhabitet by heaps of demons.  
Riddick being one of those.  
Talking about him.  
Fucking him had probably been the worst idea she´d ever had.  
Not quite the worst thing she´d ever done.  
  
Why in hell did Riddick mean so much?  
  
*I don´t get butterflies in my stomach when i see him, i do have an appetite,  
and i sure as fuck don´t...well...i do...but that´s only two outta three.  
I can´t be falling for him. I´ll be fucked if i am. Oh wait...i am.*  
  
I am.  
  
Jack rubbed her eyes, thinking was a dangerous hobby.  
Discharging her past thought she picked up a notepad, introducing herself  
to the jail´s security system.  
  
Dozens of notepads of the same like lay around the room....  
An agile mind working at a masterplan.  
Impecable.  
Complete and perfect.  
They´d be out and in without a notice, as far as compute records would go.  
But when it came to the lunatic invadors, Jack knew it would be quite  
different.  
  
************************  
  
Everyone had gathere at the entrance, Skylar having shackled Riddick and  
she herself dressd as a merc. Like the rest of them.  
Everyone except Riddick and Macy.  
  
-Now, bitches and bastards, this is the plan. Jack will access the jail´s  
security system and com system. She´ll give us clearance to land and inform  
the fuckers down there that we have caught Mr. Evil himself...  
  
With faked dramatics she swooped her hands towards Riddick.  
  
-Macy will be our back, making sure that we have a clear way out.   
The rest of us will bring mr Evil to those in command.  
Riddick will go in and i´ll insist on following him.  
Rest will take their disgussed posts and make sure we´ll get out.  
I assume that we´ll get escorts to Riddick´s cell..but..oops...the shackles   
are rather..fragile. We kill them, find Daddy dearest and get the fuck out.  
Clear?  
  
Some mumbling went on. Smooth words covered in lovable comment about how  
they´d finish off the prison guards.  
Riddick ignored the pointles chit chatter. His eyes sliding towards Jack.  
Her figure trembling slightly out of anxiety but mostly out of pure  
fear. The look in her eyes spoke of nothing but emptiness and sorrow.  
  
The plan already in his mind, solid and no faction of it would go wrong.  
He let his soul drift.  
When had the girl become so sad?  
The kid he´d met down on that planet had radiatid life, been a complete  
smartass teenager consumed by identity crisis.  
She seemed to be at peace with her past.  
But the years had slipped by them, as they´d gotten closer the worse  
Jack had done with her life and herself.  
It seemed that the past had become bothersome to her mind.  
instead of being the smart ass teebager she was now the depressed girl who  
kept sinking deeper.  
into what?  
Her own thoughts of the past? Of the deeds she´d done?  
More things had died on that planet than Riddick the sociopath.  
Something quite more had died slowly and the rotting smell hadn´t reached  
him.  
Not until now.  
The stench over throwing his mental senses.  
Perhaps it was time to cut the rotting skin away.  
  
A slight nod from Skylar´s serious face begun the entire procedure.  
Jack had begun the transmission.  
Skylar´s rusted voice speaking.  
  
-New Arsenal penal facility respond.....  
  
Riddick grinned.  
Let the game begin.  
  
***********************  
  
Odd, how it was a piece of cake to break in.  
Proved Jack´s ingeniosity.  
The kid was brilliant.  
The worst part had been to convince them that Riddick was alive.  
Skylar had assured him that the universe would keep on thinking so.  
  
At least twenty guards greeted them. Twenty guards that froze just a little  
when faced with the galaxies wmost wanted man.  
  
Skylar marched on, her demanure spoke of great authority and strenght.  
Her team of crazy friends surroudning Riddick, all of them loaded.  
A very old fat man greeted them.  
Someone who looked like he had all the power in a pace such as this.  
  
Skylar stopped only a few inches away.  
  
-Here he is, Richard B. Riddick.  
  
The old man gave her a curious look, pointed a question into her direction  
without even taking his eyes of the somber Riddick.  
  
-Why in hell would you leave a lunatic like this consious?  
  
Another of Skylar´s saner smiles.  
  
-Well, i´d like to see the fuckers face when he´s gonna be locked up  
for the rest of his life.  
  
The gleam in SKylar´s eyes spoke of many things, truths and lies.  
more so thousand truths than a single lie.  
  
-Plus, my team is more than capable to ghost the fucker at any time.  
  
A laughter carried from Riddick´s thick lips, meant to bother, meant to annoy.  
meant as a warning.  
  
Skylar turned out to be the only one who didn´t flinch at that sarcastic  
laughter.  
  
-You hand him over, we´ll handle the payment.  
  
The old man sounded as if it were a cut deal.  
The guards approaching Riddick were cut of by very interensting sets of   
guns and knives.  
Skylar´s face the very image of fury.  
  
-I said, i´d like to see the fucker´s face when he´s gonna be locked up  
for the rest of his life!  
  
The machine gun´s safety trigger off.  
A small click in the silence.  
  
With calamity the old man considered the words of a seemingly crazy merc.  
  
-Very well.  
  
He nodded the twenty guards to escort them.  
  
-Cell 24, B-block.   
  
Skylar relaxed her gun. Riddick tried not to be too co operative,   
spitting out words of a sociopath and a pschycotic insanity at his   
so-called captor.  
  
He was having fun. More fun than he´d had in a long time.  
The thrill boiling under his vains, his skin burning.  
Calm.  
  
Redicilous how stupid the average human was.  
**********************************  
  
Jack sat deep in the chair, her fingers pacing quickly over the keyboard.  
This system was one big mess. Nothing she wouldn´t be able to handle.  
Still, this kind of a system would be in anyone´s way, regardless which  
side of the law he or she would be.  
  
Turning the alarms off...piece of cake, maybe a little cream with it too.  
Easy stuff really. They did have a lot of grids and firewalls.  
nothing she couldn´t hack down without being noticed.  
The camera´s were older than her, so it was no shit to take´em down.  
  
Emotions kept low in her heart. Extreme joy and exightment not given a   
chance to surface.  
Through the last days she hadn´t even allowed herself to think of the fact  
that she´d be meeting her dad soon.  
She almost laughed at the though that she´d have to introduce Riddick to him.  
joy.  
Extreme joy.  
********************************  
  
-That´s the last one of them.  
  
Skylar´s knife sliced quickly through a prison guards throat. Twenty of them   
dead. The hall had gotten a little messy, a little bloody.  
  
-Daddy´s in D-128, we´ve got fifteen minutes.  
  
The pace picked up by both of them. The sooner they´d be out, the better.  
No hesitation.  
no remore or regrets.  
Just two.  
Monsters running down the hall. Silently, unnoticed.  
Within five minutes they´d arrived at "Daddy´s" cell. Skylar dragged   
a palm computer out of her pocket, hooked it up to the lock.  
  
-You better have done your job girlie.  
Riddick´s had itching to kill the man that was at the other end of the doors.  
he knew he´d have to restrain himself, have to hold back until there would  
be no holding back.  
Then. Oh, then. it would take him more than days to die. Weeks if he´d  
have a choice.  
  
Riddick´s soul demanded blood, it was nearly his humanity that demanded  
that man´s death.  
For everything he´d done Jack he´d suffer for, slowly and hundred times  
worse.  
  
Skylar picked at the palm computer, the doors opened.  
She loaded her gun.  
A brightly lite cell smiled at them, a cell containting a living man.  
Thin and prison pale.  
  
"Hi Daddy"  
  
Riddick could barely hold back.  
Barely, but did. The baby fucker would suffer later.  
Leaving those thought in the darkness of his mind, they left the place.  
**************  
  
Jack yelped as the two blinking dots became three.  
  
-THEY GOT HIM!  
  
Her eyes threatening to become watery from happiness. Careful not to loose  
herself in the celebration, she and her dad would have enough to catch upon  
later.  
  
She kept on doing as she was suppose to, direction attention away from  
the small trio.  
Her vision of joy changed into that of surprise and horror.  
they weren´t going back.  
Skylar was leading them an entirely differnet way than the one disgussed.  
  
******************  
  
-Where the fuck are you goin´?  
  
Skylar didn´t bother to turn around.  
  
-A different way out.  
  
Riddick dragged the weak man along, wishing that he could have his hands  
around that asshole´s neck but not arm.  
  
-Better not be fucking with me  
  
He´d known all along that she´d do somehting like this. It was her style.  
never speaking of the full plan to anyone. A great way to survive.  
Just as long as neither him or Jack got fucked over.  
  
-Relax Riddick, i know what happens when someone fuck´s you over.  
  
Jack´s father didn´t have space or time to talk. He looked redicilous.  
  
-What´s the present plan. ALL of it!  
  
Skylar stopped and looked around.  
  
-Yeah, right about here.  
  
Her voice absteact and distracted. His eyes wondered over the place.  
The AC.  
  
-Shouldn´t be too hard.  
  
She smiled at him as she picked up a phone.  
  
-you´re not as stupid as you look Richard.  
  
her voice now directed into another one´s ear.  
  
-Macy, got three.  
  
The cell slammed down and into one of multiple pockets.  
  
-Let´s go.  
******************  
  
Macy stood somewhere outside, just finishing to plant a special surprise down.  
Time to head back to the ship.  
Just three more minutes until they´d appear from one of the holes on  
the wall.  
  
He knelt down once more, just to be sure that his little surprise was working.  
  
-Sorry about this guys.  
  
He used the staff to stand back up. Limping away, to anyone who´d see him  
he wouldn´t look like much of a threat.  
  
Who´d think that a limping dude could kill yah in an instance?  
******************  
  
The AC´s tight walls smearing an oily texture to Riddick´s skin. The old man  
infront of him, though he wasn´t too old. Probably in his forties,  
mid forties. Rather taken and weak looking.   
he shoke quite bit as well.  
  
He wondered if the old fucker would beg for his life? If he´d beg for  
forgiveness from his "beloved" daughters?  
  
The uncomforts of daylight shone into his eyes, blinding him for a weak   
moment. He drew the googles down.   
One minute.  
******************  
  
Almost emerging...he could feel it, he could almost smell Skylar´s body.  
Almost hear her voice. Her gentle gentle voice.  
And that fucker of a father.  
  
Gripping his staff tighter. There were few things in life that he wanted  
and amongst those things was to kill that damned petafile.  
Kill him his old fashioned way.  
  
There they were.  
he could see riddick´s bald head, Skylar´s black eyes and that...that...  
demon´s bloody soul.  
*****************  
  
And daylight greeted the trio, stepping from the darkness into the light.  
And the greatest sight of a prison left their sight as they started to walk  
towards their ship.  
And pain crashed Skylar´s heart when she sat down into the pilot´s chair.  
only the four of them aboard. Jack screaming out of joy, hugging her father.  
He seemed to be reasonably happy to see his little girl.  
  
And as they tore away from the New Arsenal penal facilty the glorious  
flames of fire licked the surface of the ground they left.  
It blew up.  
  
leaving thousands dead. Prisoners, guards, visitors and mercs...and about  
a half adozen of lunatic friends dressed as mercs.  
  



	13. guns and knives

pitch black  
  
obscure anticipation  
  
chapter eleven  
  
GUNS AND KNIVES  
  
Shivering on his bones.  
Max was dead. His body had simply given up.   
The docs didn´t understand why.  
Noone did and Norm most certainly didn´t.  
  
Just a dumb average guy.  
  
That wasn´t the areason he shoke.  
  
Those two mercs made him shake.  
For the last month they´d been harassing him, as if for fun.  
Last night the worst thing had happened.  
  
Now he was dying, just like max.  
he knew it.  
  
A gunshot in the stomach.....could take him days to die.  
He couldn´t scream.  
  
The tounge cut out of his mouth.  
Tied up.  
ready to die.  
  
Those mercs talked about Skylar Menski.  
Then about not leaving loose ends on the loose.  
  
With disgust he recalled how those two brothers had talked casually about  
raping a girl some time back.  
  
How she´d been the best fuck in a long time.  
Sick men.  
he most logical part of what the Johns brothers  
has said: they were after Richard B. Riddick..  
  
Slowly Norm gave up his breath, listening to the distant approaching  
footsteps that constantly passed by.  
  
No one would come and save his torn body.  
No one would care.  
  
*******************************  
  
One day left.  
  
Jack´s breath being forced calm by her head.   
Despite the fact that she wasn´t gonna be a part of the assault team, she  
still had a role to play.  
Her very so easy job was to hack into the jail´s security system.  
Just to make The assualt team´s job easier.   
  
Her mind....the most precious thing on this ship. it´s what Skylar needed  
her for.  
Damn bitch.   
Not the reason why Skylar wanted her on the ship thought.  
the strange feeling of sisterly love spun around in Jack´s heart.  
There was no denying it. Jack did care for her sister, as a sister, as her  
family.  
Wasn´t Riddick suppose to be her family now? Yeah. sure.   
Family didn´t block a loved one out. family didn´t act like Riddick had  
been since that time on the hotel.  
  
Anger festering within her now crystal clear mind.  
God it felt good to be sober.  
Sober enough to see the past in a clear light. All the mistakes, all the   
failure and all the wrong and right.  
Wrongs..such as not using Skylar, such as not staying at shelters.  
She just had to see the galaxy.  
Ended up on a planet inhabitet by heaps of demons.  
Riddick being one of those.  
Talking about him.  
Fucking him had probably been the worst idea she´d ever had.  
Not quite the worst thing she´d ever done.  
  
Why in hell did Riddick mean so much?  
  
*I don´t get butterflies in my stomach when i see him, i do have an appetite,  
and i sure as fuck don´t...well...i do...but that´s only two outta three.  
I can´t be falling for him. I´ll be fucked if i am. Oh wait...i am.*  
  
I am.  
  
Jack rubbed her eyes, thinking was a dangerous hobby.  
Discharging her past thought she picked up a notepad, introducing herself  
to the jail´s security system.  
  
Dozens of notepads of the same like lay around the room....  
An agile mind working at a masterplan.  
Impecable.  
Complete and perfect.  
They´d be out and in without a notice, as far as compute records would go.  
But when it came to the lunatic invadors, Jack knew it would be quite  
different.  
  
************************  
  
Everyone had gathere at the entrance, Skylar having shackled Riddick and  
she herself dressd as a merc. Like the rest of them.  
Everyone except Riddick and Macy.  
  
-Now, bitches and bastards, this is the plan. Jack will access the jail´s  
security system and com system. She´ll give us clearance to land and inform  
the fuckers down there that we have caught Mr. Evil himself...  
  
With faked dramatics she swooped her hands towards Riddick.  
  
-Macy will be our back, making sure that we have a clear way out.   
The rest of us will bring mr Evil to those in command.  
Riddick will go in and i´ll insist on following him.  
Rest will take their disgussed posts and make sure we´ll get out.  
I assume that we´ll get escorts to Riddick´s cell..but..oops...the shackles   
are rather..fragile. We kill them, find Daddy dearest and get the fuck out.  
Clear?  
  
Some mumbling went on. Smooth words covered in lovable comment about how  
they´d finish off the prison guards.  
Riddick ignored the pointles chit chatter. His eyes sliding towards Jack.  
Her figure trembling slightly out of anxiety but mostly out of pure  
fear. The look in her eyes spoke of nothing but emptiness and sorrow.  
  
The plan already in his mind, solid and no faction of it would go wrong.  
He let his soul drift.  
When had the girl become so sad?  
The kid he´d met down on that planet had radiatid life, been a complete  
smartass teenager consumed by identity crisis.  
She seemed to be at peace with her past.  
But the years had slipped by them, as they´d gotten closer the worse  
Jack had done with her life and herself.  
It seemed that the past had become bothersome to her mind.  
instead of being the smart ass teebager she was now the depressed girl who  
kept sinking deeper.  
into what?  
Her own thoughts of the past? Of the deeds she´d done?  
More things had died on that planet than Riddick the sociopath.  
Something quite more had died slowly and the rotting smell hadn´t reached  
him.  
Not until now.  
The stench over throwing his mental senses.  
Perhaps it was time to cut the rotting skin away.  
  
A slight nod from Skylar´s serious face begun the entire procedure.  
Jack had begun the transmission.  
Skylar´s rusted voice speaking.  
  
-New Arsenal penal facility respond.....  
  
Riddick grinned.  
Let the game begin.  
  
***********************  
  
Odd, how it was a piece of cake to break in.  
Proved Jack´s ingeniosity.  
The kid was brilliant.  
The worst part had been to convince them that Riddick was alive.  
Skylar had assured him that the universe would keep on thinking so.  
  
At least twenty guards greeted them. Twenty guards that froze just a little  
when faced with the galaxies wmost wanted man.  
  
Skylar marched on, her demanure spoke of great authority and strenght.  
Her team of crazy friends surroudning Riddick, all of them loaded.  
A very old fat man greeted them.  
Someone who looked like he had all the power in a pace such as this.  
  
Skylar stopped only a few inches away.  
  
-Here he is, Richard B. Riddick.  
  
The old man gave her a curious look, pointed a question into her direction  
without even taking his eyes of the somber Riddick.  
  
-Why in hell would you leave a lunatic like this consious?  
  
Another of Skylar´s saner smiles.  
  
-Well, i´d like to see the fuckers face when he´s gonna be locked up  
for the rest of his life.  
  
The gleam in SKylar´s eyes spoke of many things, truths and lies.  
more so thousand truths than a single lie.  
  
-Plus, my team is more than capable to ghost the fucker at any time.  
  
A laughter carried from Riddick´s thick lips, meant to bother, meant to annoy.  
meant as a warning.  
  
Skylar turned out to be the only one who didn´t flinch at that sarcastic  
laughter.  
  
-You hand him over, we´ll handle the payment.  
  
The old man sounded as if it were a cut deal.  
The guards approaching Riddick were cut of by very interensting sets of   
guns and knives.  
Skylar´s face the very image of fury.  
  
-I said, i´d like to see the fucker´s face when he´s gonna be locked up  
for the rest of his life!  
  
The machine gun´s safety trigger off.  
A small click in the silence.  
  
With calamity the old man considered the words of a seemingly crazy merc.  
  
-Very well.  
  
He nodded the twenty guards to escort them.  
  
-Cell 24, B-block.   
  
Skylar relaxed her gun. Riddick tried not to be too co operative,   
spitting out words of a sociopath and a pschycotic insanity at his   
so-called captor.  
  
He was having fun. More fun than he´d had in a long time.  
The thrill boiling under his vains, his skin burning.  
Calm.  
  
Redicilous how stupid the average human was.  
**********************************  
  
Jack sat deep in the chair, her fingers pacing quickly over the keyboard.  
This system was one big mess. Nothing she wouldn´t be able to handle.  
Still, this kind of a system would be in anyone´s way, regardless which  
side of the law he or she would be.  
  
Turning the alarms off...piece of cake, maybe a little cream with it too.  
Easy stuff really. They did have a lot of grids and firewalls.  
nothing she couldn´t hack down without being noticed.  
The camera´s were older than her, so it was no shit to take´em down.  
  
Emotions kept low in her heart. Extreme joy and exightment not given a   
chance to surface.  
Through the last days she hadn´t even allowed herself to think of the fact  
that she´d be meeting her dad soon.  
She almost laughed at the though that she´d have to introduce Riddick to him.  
joy.  
Extreme joy.  
********************************  
  
-That´s the last one of them.  
  
Skylar´s knife sliced quickly through a prison guards throat. Twenty of them   
dead. The hall had gotten a little messy, a little bloody.  
  
-Daddy´s in D-128, we´ve got fifteen minutes.  
  
The pace picked up by both of them. The sooner they´d be out, the better.  
No hesitation.  
no remore or regrets.  
Just two.  
Monsters running down the hall. Silently, unnoticed.  
Within five minutes they´d arrived at "Daddy´s" cell. Skylar dragged   
a palm computer out of her pocket, hooked it up to the lock.  
  
-You better have done your job girlie.  
Riddick´s had itching to kill the man that was at the other end of the doors.  
he knew he´d have to restrain himself, have to hold back until there would  
be no holding back.  
Then. Oh, then. it would take him more than days to die. Weeks if he´d  
have a choice.  
  
Riddick´s soul demanded blood, it was nearly his humanity that demanded  
that man´s death.  
For everything he´d done Jack he´d suffer for, slowly and hundred times  
worse.  
  
Skylar picked at the palm computer, the doors opened.  
She loaded her gun.  
A brightly lite cell smiled at them, a cell containting a living man.  
Thin and prison pale.  
  
"Hi Daddy"  
  
Riddick could barely hold back.  
Barely, but did. The baby fucker would suffer later.  
Leaving those thought in the darkness of his mind, they left the place.  
**************  
  
Jack yelped as the two blinking dots became three.  
  
-THEY GOT HIM!  
  
Her eyes threatening to become watery from happiness. Careful not to loose  
herself in the celebration, she and her dad would have enough to catch upon  
later.  
  
She kept on doing as she was suppose to, direction attention away from  
the small trio.  
Her vision of joy changed into that of surprise and horror.  
they weren´t going back.  
Skylar was leading them an entirely differnet way than the one disgussed.  
  
******************  
  
-Where the fuck are you goin´?  
  
Skylar didn´t bother to turn around.  
  
-A different way out.  
  
Riddick dragged the weak man along, wishing that he could have his hands  
around that asshole´s neck but not arm.  
  
-Better not be fucking with me  
  
He´d known all along that she´d do somehting like this. It was her style.  
never speaking of the full plan to anyone. A great way to survive.  
Just as long as neither him or Jack got fucked over.  
  
-Relax Riddick, i know what happens when someone fuck´s you over.  
  
Jack´s father didn´t have space or time to talk. He looked redicilous.  
  
-What´s the present plan. ALL of it!  
  
Skylar stopped and looked around.  
  
-Yeah, right about here.  
  
Her voice absteact and distracted. His eyes wondered over the place.  
The AC.  
  
-Shouldn´t be too hard.  
  
She smiled at him as she picked up a phone.  
  
-you´re not as stupid as you look Richard.  
  
her voice now directed into another one´s ear.  
  
-Macy, got three.  
  
The cell slammed down and into one of multiple pockets.  
  
-Let´s go.  
******************  
  
Macy stood somewhere outside, just finishing to plant a special surprise down.  
Time to head back to the ship.  
Just three more minutes until they´d appear from one of the holes on  
the wall.  
  
He knelt down once more, just to be sure that his little surprise was working.  
  
-Sorry about this guys.  
  
He used the staff to stand back up. Limping away, to anyone who´d see him  
he wouldn´t look like much of a threat.  
  
Who´d think that a limping dude could kill yah in an instance?  
******************  
  
The AC´s tight walls smearing an oily texture to Riddick´s skin. The old man  
infront of him, though he wasn´t too old. Probably in his forties,  
mid forties. Rather taken and weak looking.   
he shoke quite bit as well.  
  
He wondered if the old fucker would beg for his life? If he´d beg for  
forgiveness from his "beloved" daughters?  
  
The uncomforts of daylight shone into his eyes, blinding him for a weak   
moment. He drew the googles down.   
One minute.  
******************  
  
Almost emerging...he could feel it, he could almost smell Skylar´s body.  
Almost hear her voice. Her gentle gentle voice.  
And that fucker of a father.  
  
Gripping his staff tighter. There were few things in life that he wanted  
and amongst those things was to kill that damned petafile.  
Kill him his old fashioned way.  
  
There they were.  
he could see riddick´s bald head, Skylar´s black eyes and that...that...  
demon´s bloody soul.  
*****************  
  
And daylight greeted the trio, stepping from the darkness into the light.  
And the greatest sight of a prison left their sight as they started to walk  
towards their ship.  
And pain crashed Skylar´s heart when she sat down into the pilot´s chair.  
only the four of them aboard. Jack screaming out of joy, hugging her father.  
He seemed to be reasonably happy to see his little girl.  
  
And as they tore away from the New Arsenal penal facilty the glorious  
flames of fire licked the surface of the ground they left.  
It blew up.  
  
leaving thousands dead. Prisoners, guards, visitors and mercs...and about  
a half adozen of lunatic friends dressed as mercs.  
  



	14. what´s family

Pitch black  
  
Chapter 12  
  
WHAT´S FAMILY?  
  
  
The blast running after them like madness itself. Skylar looked somewhat  
crushed.  
  
*so that´s why she looked so human in the store*  
  
Indeed.  
  
The silvery frame of the space infront of them cast even a greater silouette  
of depression across the angelic face.  
  
*Angelic...i never noticed before*  
  
Their father was somewhere back along with Macy. Skylar had requested  
some time alone. Alone, but yet Jack had followed her.  
  
*Why do i follow her when i coul dbe catching up with dad?*  
  
The burning pain in Skylar´s face reflected all that she truly was.  
Tortured, but not as an animal, not as a human, just as a person.  
The painseared through little sister´s heart.  
Skylar...her hair loose now.  
A few hairs ripped out of the skull when she pulled the hair band from her  
blonde hair.  
  
Then her thin hands clasped together and in her native tounge, russian,  
Skylar Aurora Menski, for the first time in her life, asked the  
stars above her for forgiveness.  
  
As those heartfelt words passed her pale lips black tears begun to  
drip down.  
One after one.  
  
And Noone made an attempt to erase them.  
  
*She´s never had anyone to comfort her, just Macy. i wasn´t there when  
she needed me*  
  
Guilt filled a young heart. feeling like slapping herself.  
  
*My life has been a breeze compared to hers*  
  
A shivering hand reached out for Skylars shoulder, just before a touch  
of sisterly care reached Skylar´s core, a cold reaction formed in  
those black eyes.  
  
-Go away Jack, leave me alone.  
  
The words sounded harsh, perhaps Jack´s heart made them harsher than they  
really were.  
But harsh they were, no matter how distantly JAck tried to look at them  
for the fraction of a second.   
  
the girl left her older sister to be.  
Her fist clenched in pain, almost feeling like whispering a preyer as well.  
*****************************  
  
Dark.  
really, really dark.  
  
MAcy´d dropped the old man into his and Skylar´s room.  
then slammed and locked the doors, ignoered the screaming bastard.  
  
-riddick, we need to talk.  
  
Serious to a death due us apart from hell. An unspoken consent passed  
Riddick´s lips with a frown. he put the shiv aside.  
he´d been toying with a certain idea for a little too long.  
Macy got comfortable on a near by bench.  
  
-Jack´s moving into your room.  
  
Not.A.Good.Idea.  
  
Macy saw his expression, reacted in a planned and a proper way.  
As far as a mad assassin could go in propper.  
  
-You want to protect Jack, don´t you?  
  
The idea was clear in riddick´s head. He still didn´t like it.  
  
-Not a good idea.  
  
Macy laughed.  
  
-We´re just gonna make him think that you´re fucking Jack, you don´t  
actually have to do it. Unless you want to, and you do.  
  
Macy´s voice by far to calm. Ofcourse he´d notice. Macy, althougt a few   
years younger, had helped riddick in honing his senses.  
Not a mentor, not a tutor, just showed him somethings that had  
proved useful.  
That´s why he respected his fellow killer.  
  
-She´s a kid.  
  
-She´s still staying in your room. The old fucker won´t think of  
touching her if he thinks she´s yours. So either do it or don´t,  
but she´s staying in your room Riddick, besides, we don´t have too   
much space.  
  
Macy smiled.  
  
-Fine  
  
Macy smiled and unlocked the doors.  
  
-Don´t you wanna introduce yourself? Riddick?  
  
Riddick helt the shiv in his hand.   
  
-i suppose that a little introduction won´t hurt.  
  
Macy´s eyes were the very image of a demon. Nothing compared to the things  
that kept on taunting his mind.  
  
The feeling in Riddick´s body spoke of something entirely different.  
he wouldn´t kill the old man, for Jack´s sake.  
  
The girl would remember, even if he´d have to make her.  
That way it would be easier on both of them when he´d gut the fucker  
alive.  
Alive and kicking until he´d bleed out seeing Richard b Riddick happy.  
  
Entering the room calmly, with that eerie confidance of his that had  
no explanation.  
  
Jack´s father sat on what once had been her bed. riddick noticed that it had  
already been emptied of all her private properties.  
  
*Don´t know when they had the time to do this*  
  
Jack´s dad, looking very reliefed and broken at the same instance. A weakling.  
Not a survivor. He´d probably been someone´s piece of ass, no other way to  
survive for a fuck like him.  
  
Perhaps he´d once been something to fear but now. Now Riddick laughed at the  
image of Skyla fearing this wimp.  
  
-Lights to dim  
  
Riddick´s goggles went down. The blood boilng in his vains. So hard not to  
just go a head and do it. The only think in the way was his humanity.  
  
*Damn you Carolyn*  
  
The forty eight year old male froze, blue eyes like a pair of dull ice cubes.  
  
-I thought i should introduce myself.  
  
The smile in riddick´s voice obvious despite the dark, the terror in his  
actions even shone through.  
Riddick put his hand out.  
  
-I´m Richard B Riddick.  
  
Give the man a moment to realize just whom he was dealing with.  
A moment of forry brows raised in amazement. To Riddick´s surpire the   
old fucker took his hand.  
  
-Aleksander Menski, Jackleen´s father.  
  
Riddick´s grin just widened. Despite trying to act casual fear stuck to  
Aleksander´s skin like the sweat pearling down his forhead.  
  
-So...how do you know my daughters?  
  
genuine curiousity in his voice, genuine fear trembling as well.  
  
Riddick drew the shiv up, started playing with it casually, knowing that  
the man´s eyes were glued to it.  
  
-The brick, we hads some issues  
  
It looked as if he were ready to continue this absurd and pointless   
conversation living by the blue thread of breathing death.  
  
-I´ve heard of your reputation Mr Riddick, so..what´s your role in the plan?  
There´s no need for an extra bully, that punk Macy is enought of muscle.  
  
Rather abruptly Riddick stopped playing with the shiv, his silvery eyes  
looking directly into that heartless ice.  
  
-My role.  
  
he got closer making the oldie worried.  
  
-Is to make "Jackleen" scream.  
  
His eyes widening. Surpirsed fuck. Riddick hadn´t finished though.  
  
-And to keep her safe from fucks like you.  
  
Riddick´s shiv smiled at the dad´s throat.  
  
-You see, i don´t like anyone touching my girl, old man, i don´t like   
anyone hurting her.  
  
The fear in the eyes, how delightful.   
  
-So, don´t even fucking think of touching her, cuz if you do, it´ll  
take you days to die.  
  
Aleksander´s unshaved jaw trembling from despair as riddick lifted him up   
of the ground.  
Choking sounds disrupting the air.  
  
-my reputation might be bad, but i promise, i´m much worse than any nightmare  
you´ve ever had.  
  
  
At that he dropped the old man and left teh room.   
Aleksander Menski rubbed his throat, still catching his breath.  
hoping that he´d be able to out run all of them once they´d get the money.  
**************************  
  
Jack looked at the wall.  
  
*Want booze*  
  
Looked at the wall  
  
*Want drugs*  
  
Stared at the wall  
  
*Want sex*  
  
stared at the wall with the doors as a center spot.  
  
*Want Riddick*  
  
Stared at the presently opening doors.  
  
*None of it goes together*  
  
IN teh middle of the wall, int eh middleof the doors.  
Riddick.  
  
-So they told you.  
  
She didn´t look up, couldn´t face him. Anger and hate nagged at her slightly.  
Just a few seeds of weed, just starting to grow.  
Some how she just couldn´t like the feeling of hating him, Riddick.  
  
-yeah, ´bout fifteen minutes ago. They moved all my junk in and they´re also  
telling me there´s only ONE bed, and i´m not sleeping on teh floor.  
  
-that makes two of us.  
  
Unspoken words went between them. Share the bed, neither of them would try  
anything of any kind.  
  
her feet carrying her to the doors, by passing Riddick.  
  
-I´m gonna go and see dad.  
  
No thrill in her voice, actually, a rather dulll voice. She wasn´t high,   
sober actually.  
There was just this intense emotion of fear and anxiety.  
  
*I just found out that my dad´s alive and this is how i feel?*  
  
A hars grip on her wrist.  
A dim dark deep voice  
  
-Just watch out Jack.  
  
She loosened the grip and went her way.  
******************  
  
Tired, sitting in a bar, as usually. Looking for fuckable women as usually.  
Keeping the cell phone in his pocket on as usually.  
Never to know when they´d get a call.  
Shane took another sip of the vodka.  
  
remembering warm times and fun times. Specially when they´d killed that  
guy just recently.   
Ma...something. Someone the boss had wanted dead. So that person was dead.  
Working for the bitch wasn´t too bad and the fact that she wanted a certain  
fucker dead certainly worked as a motivator.  
Why did she have to go through such complicated means?  
Why not to shoot him in the head and get it over with? He couldn´t be  
that important to the plan she kept talking about.  
  
His brother approached with two stunning broads on his arms.  
Was he gonna be generous and share? No, Ty wasn´t like that at all.  
he´d throw something at his workaholic brother.  
More like the girl he didn´t want, but the goods he´d keep to himself.  
  
-C´mon Shane, have some fun.  
  
Shane shoke his head at his drunk brother.  
  
-I´ll have fun when we finish this deal.  
  
Ty shrugged his shoulders and pulled the giggling girls closer.  
  
-C´mon man, you´re a Johns, act like one.  
  
Shane turned around, looking directly at his only surviving family memeber.  
He hated being comparted to teh rest of his dead family.  
  
-No thank you, i´d rather live.  
  
Ty luaghed and returned to teh crew. The cell rang.  
ON it´s screen a simplistic message appeared, but an important one.  
  
"We´re game"  
  
He gulped the rest of the vodka down and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.  
  
All the pawns were in place, now they just had to do their part.  
***********************************  
  
-Dad.  
  
Jack´s voice shaking as she looked up on a man she hadn´t seen for ten years.  
  
His eyes lite up with a mix of joy and fear. For a moment they both held back.  
Then she fell crying against him.  
  
-I can´t belive....i thought...how....  
  
Her tears made it impoosible to understadn anything. Her father ran his  
hand over her hair. Something about him doing that made her uneasy.  
All of a sudden she only wanted to get away from him, a part of her yelled  
at her for even thinking of it.  
  
*This is your dad, you love him, remember*  
  
-It´s OK Jackleen, I´m here, Daddy´s here.  
  
A shiver up her spine.  
There was this emotion. Made her want to throw up. SLowly but surely she  
surpressed it and nearly forgot it when the two of them sat down and  
started to talk about the past.  
  
Many things passed between them.  
One thing stood out..or two...very closely related into his words.  
  
-Riddick´s in it for the money, right?  
-he´ll go away after that?  
-we´re going to new mecca, maybe we´ll see that friend of yours, Iman.  
-i´ve missed you Jackleen.  
-How long have you known him?  
-You think he´s dangerous?  
-Do you trust him?  
  
All those questions about Riddick, all those things she barely knew anymore.  
All of it she ignored and answered in a high of happiness of some sort.  
  
*Dad´s here, my family´s here*  
  
************************  
The night lay restless between the two of them. Neither of them sleeping  
and the other knew it.   
  
-Riddick, are we gonna have to act all this fucking thing out?  
  
Her voice tired, but almost sounding like the JAck he´d gotten to know  
a few years earlier.  
  
No reply, so the girl just kept on talking.  
  
-It´s not like we have to be touchy feely all the time, she just told him  
that we´re on regular fucking basis, nothing emotional. So i´m wondering if..  
  
he rolled to his side, away from her.  
  
-Shut up Jack.  
  
She didn´t stop, she was determined to get him talking. She just couldn´t stop   
herself.  
  
-And why in hell does she even want him to think that we´re doing that!?  
It´s sompletely pointless.  
  
She sat up, her back slouched. her pyjamas something Macy had thrown at them.  
It had turned out tat neither of them had pyjamas when they´d gone to   
complain about this arrangement.  
A pair of pyjama bottoms and a shirt.  
They had to share it, just like the bed.  
  
-Just go with it Jack.  
  
His voice final and firm, the good old sleepy Riddick. It wasn´t like him  
to boss her around though. LAtely he´d been very bossy though.  
  
*Now let´s see, i´ve gotten drunk, high, drunk, high, fucked, high,   
and then some. Who wouldn´t be bossy about a little outta control teen?*  
  
he wasn´t fatherly about it. he sure as hell wasn´t a father figure to her.  
No, the figure was present on teh ship in it´s physical form.  
  
*I can´t belive it, dad´s here, he´s really here*  
  
Her eyes wondered to Riddick again. She almost thanked Macy for only giving  
them a single outfit.   
  
*Damn those two blankets though*   
  
Jack smiled to herself.  
  
-Ok, so, we´re gonna play along...how? Hey, maybe we can convince SKylar and  
Macy too. Fuck, they´d be surprised.  
  
Her energy radiating sleep. She was too exighted to sleep.  
  
-MAyeb Iman too, waddayah think?  
  
A deep breath came from the other side of the bed. A sound of surrender.  
  
*HEll, why not just to skip the acting part and do te fucking*  
  
-I doubt he´d be pleased.  
  
Jack scratched her head.  
  
-Yeah, he kinda knows how it went the first time´round  
  
The thought of Iman warmed Jack´s heart. He´d kind of been like the far away  
dad. The way Iman had hugged her felt somehow more fatherly than that  
of her own dad.  
  
Thoughts spinning under her skin.  
Something wanted out and either it´d go out withbang or a bleed.  
  
  
  



	15. of broken souls

pitch black  
chapter 13  
  
OF BROKEN SOULS  
  
Silence swept through the air like a ghost. Five induviduals sitting at  
dinner. One of many dinners passed since their daring escape from the  
New Arsenal slam.  
The air stuffed with emotions.   
Skylar and Macy at one end of the table. Jack and daddy dearest at the other  
and Riddick sitting opposite to Jack.  
His eyes burning through her.  
These days had been..hard...on him.   
Sensing her body close at all times and allthough she probably didn´t   
know she always curled up close to him.   
The scent of her body after she came out of the shower.   
Intoxicating.   
  
The most disturbing fact was to wake up with her curled up in his arms  
after he´d had one of *those* dreams. The dreams where he let go  
of everything and hurt her. Cut her, killed her thousand times over.  
She didn´t have a clue about that part.  
  
-So where in New Mecca is the code?  
  
The silence became thick, thicker, thickest.  
Skylar had never spoken near the old bastard. To Riddick it was easy to  
see that she had a hard time to contain herself from slicing the  
fucker into little pieces, much like himself.  
The dad endity broke himself from the conversation with his daughter.  
the daughter who didn´t remember a thing about the past.  
  
-Ah, do you think i´m gonna tell you right away? No, i´d rather keep my   
head for a few more days.  
  
He obviously referred to the time when Skylar had attempted to kill him.  
Skylar´s hand rested up against her forhead, facing no one.   
Toying with the stew steaming up into her monotone like face.  
  
-DAmn it, i shoulda poisoned you.  
  
Her words just loud enough for everyone to hear, but low enough not to make  
out all of the words.  
Jack´s face froze, pain relfected in the happy girl´s surface.  
  
*She honestly thought Skylar would change, poor kid*  
  
Skylar´s lips started tp twitch in an insane fashion of a smile.   
The lips pale and thin giving her a further more psycho fuck demaneour.  
  
Macy´s arm circling around his beloved lady, words whispered into her ears.  
The woman nodded repeatedly, the slight rocking of he rbody creating an aura  
of disturbance around the table.  
  
Macy´s hand in hers, leading her away, only leaving the three of them sharing  
the table.  
  
Jack´s face facing empty space within herself. her thoughts obviously  
painful.  
  
Her father gave the girl a nudge. It made Riddick furious, made him want  
to reach across the table and ripp the man´s heart out.  
To see that old man shiver with more fear than he´d forced upon  
jack´s innocent being.  
  
-Don´t worry about her darlin', i won´T let her hurt you.  
  
Oh, how protectiove of dear dad. Did he protect the seemingly broken innocent  
so he´d be able to fuck her when the girl´d be in dispair.  
  
By pure instinct Riddick´s shiv lay in his hand.  
it took more mental strenght than he´d imagined to restrain himself.  
He actually shoke from the effort.  
  
Jack looked at him, a little delerious...spaced out.  
  
-You Ok Riddick?  
  
He stared back. Her voice didnt´t go through him, only the evil truth.  
She was high.  
her mother fucker of a father had gotten her drugs.  
  
*********************+  
  
Her fist slammed into a near by wall, leaving bursted skin on her knuckles.  
her breathing as torn as she felt, unregular like a crazy alarm clock.  
  
-I.Can´t.Take.This!  
  
Her firm shaking voice barely above a whisper. MAcy held out a hand to her.  
Thousnad thoughts passed through her head, no control, nothing she could do.  
Skylar hated feeling helpless. Useless.  
  
Anxiety crushing her frail mentality.  
Her clenched fists hitting a nearby chair, throwing it across the room.  
It nearly his Macy.  
  
She was deep down enough not to care. No conrol over her thoughts, no control  
over anything.  
  
-You saw her...she´s high...i´ll kill him...i can´t...and this ship...I..  
  
her voice trailing off into a whisper of pain. Blood dripped down from her   
palms. Nails digging into gunpowder hands, releazing life and pain into the  
air, for a moment, numbing all that pain.  
  
Gentle arms encircled around the beautiful woman.  
Macy pulled her tightly, almost into his own body. he just wanted to make the pain  
go away, not let her feel anything but joy in her life.  
but due to the circumstances (absoloute hell) that was impossible.  
  
-Shhh, Skylar, rest now.  
  
His soothing tone the only thing that gor through to the woman.  
Anxiety attacks...  
  
The angst shone of his wife.  
Wife.  
Yeah.  
They´d gotten married. Ofcourse they had.  
  
Just didin´t tell anyone about it really. Maybe coz neither of them had  
been on a leagal age when they did.  
Fifteen and what..seventeen.  
  
he smiled as he soothed down a woman he´d always been in love with.  
The crazy little daisy he adored. Everything she did he adored.  
Specially the way she killed. Both of them were possessed by incurable  
bloodlust and lust in general.  
for each other. For the blood of fuckers who deserved to die.  
petafiles...like her father.  
  
-We´ll kill him soon, everything is going according to plan. We´re good.  
Don´t worry, i´ll help you.  
  
A voice...just the tone. He always did this, even if she´d give  
him several bruises and black eyes he´d always be there.  
  
Her arms greeted his body as both of them snuggled down on the bed.  
His lips running over hers, a single whisper to the night.  
  
-we gotta contact the doc.  
  
SHe closed her eyes, leaning her face onto his chest.  
  
-yeah, while we´re still in this fucking mess of radio waves.  
  
A silent laughter vibrating from his chest.  
  
-So he won´t suspect a thing.  
  
*******************  
  
The cold thought streamed over her eyes. Her greying auburn hair in a tight  
pony tail, almost stretching her skin too much.  
  
The dark shades of her office hiding the delicate but aging features of  
her skin.  
  
A familiar sound searing through her ears. A message.  
A blank screen popped up by the phone, but a familiar deep and dark voice  
echoing.  
  
-Hey doc, we´re almost ready to set the plan off.  
  
she only hummed a reply. lately only revenge had been on her mind.  
Consuming her, the sweet hatred filling her with a life she though she´d lost.  
  
-Just make sure he suffers before he dies, after what he did to my daughter  
he deserves to die..slowly.  
  
Macy´s voice smiling at the other end of the line.  
  
-You don´t have to tell me to do that doc, i´ll make him pay.  
  
Jennifer turned the phone off, her thought wondering over space  
and time. Only a year ago she´d learned that he was still alive.  
After that moment only revenge had been teh driveforce, and her  
hospital. A place where she cured people with no money at all.  
Those who´d been hurt by fuckers like HIM.  
  
Those who´d been molested by their fathers, raped by strangers,  
or gutted by fuckers. Unwanted pregnancies in the begening or end.  
Yeah.  
She dealt with them all.  
  
Her brown eyes closed as she allowed herself to drift once more.  
***************************  
  
Night, sweet touch of chilly throught warming up the semi-dead.  
  
-I love you hun  
  
Words spoken out righ to Jack´s face.  
After those words he´d hand her the morphine...he always did.  
But why did dad hand her morphine.  
*Isn´t it bad for me...but it feels so good*.  
  
There was something about her fathers nerveous smile that filled Jack with  
disgust. Somehow it seemed intensely familiar. All too familiar.  
It made her feel incrtedibly sick.  
Worse than hang overs.  
Much worse than any hang overs. it was nearly as if her soul were crushed  
and needed to throw up some memories.  
  
For a moment she felt as if she was gonna remember some trivial act   
of the past.  
Nothing happened.  
  
Nothing because the stillness didn´t last.  
Her father screamed, crawled away...or did he just back.   
Already she felt a familiar presence.  
The breath on her neck.  
Her high head not caring or making out any sensible lie to tell.  
  
His big hands on her nearly naked shoulders.  
  
*Oh, i´m just wearing my bra? Why? Did dad take off my shirt? Nah, but..*  
  
A laconic voice making her tremble, she didn´t know that she whimpered already.  
  
-When are you going to understand....  
  
The grip on her shoulders tightening as he picked her fragile body off  
the iron floor.  
  
Weakling girl.  
Weakling girl.  
  
Dragging her to the cooler room. The only spot of peace about to be fucked  
up permanetnly.  
  
Hanging over the liquid, Riddick the only thing keeping her away from  
falling and potentially dying.  
  
The girl too afraid to scream or kick.  
  
-that drugs are bad for you?  
  
Her fearful eyes looking directly into the darkness tha hid Riddick´s eyes,  
trying to find some emotion in there.  
Tears almost starting to slip down.  
  
-Don´t you dare crying kid.  
  
The silence in between them thick and intense. One could almost touch it and  
wrap it into a funny animal.  
Just like balloons, but unlike balloons, the air was filled with fear. not air.  
  
Her breathing riggid and unstable, jolts of pain washing over her arms.  
  
-Maybe i should drop you Jack. Isn´t this what you´re trying, to kill yourself?  
Why do it slowly and torture everyone around you. Why not just to fall?  
  
Her big brown eyes stared up into his cold face.  
  
-Riddick, pleace  
  
Angst twisting and turning on her face, forming some for of the word "sober"  
in the present moment of pain.  
  
-Please let me up.  
  
A whisper...mingling with the cold drops hitting the water, slipping of the  
huge batteries.   
  
-Why, Jack, don´t you just want me to let you go? Isn´t that all you want?  
  
Her head hanging, staring into the blue water she´d once thought of  
as beautiful, now thinking of it as sure death.  
  
*Why´s he doing this?*  
  
-I don´t wanna die Riddick.  
  
She felt her arms being pulled up.  
  
*Thank god*  
  
-For someone not suicidal you seem pretty determined to fuck yourself over.  
  
The floor meeint her feet abruptly, her body dropping to the floor, her figure  
completely numb. Riddick´s hand turned his face to his own, just so she  
could get a better look at his eyes, at his anger and pain.  
  
-If i reacall, you made me some promises, and you´ve broken them all.  
  
His hand toying with the strip of her white bra.  
  
-No more promises Jack.  
  
his fingertips left her skin, so did he. His footsteps belonging to the   
distance now.  
Jack lay down, weeping, not caring who heard her and who didn´t.  
Despite the dullness of the drugs she felt the pain, so intense and so  
real. The drugs did nothing for her anymore, just more and more pain.  
  
*I promise, i won´t come home late*  
  
*There´ll be no other guys, promise*  
  
*No booze, no drugs, i promise Riddick...just let me out*  
  
*I´ll pay the bill, i promise*  
  
And thousand more promises that she´d broken with out a second thought.  
Now Riddick had left her.   
left her all alone to the despair that painted her.  
  
Jacl crawled up, her toothpick legs standing all by themselves.  
  
*We´re landing on new mecca in a few days. Then I´ll be outta their lives*  
  
A broken soul collapsed.  
her toothpick feet recently broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. runaway

pitch black  
obscure anticipation  
  
RUNAWAY  
  
  
The sun rose fiercly over the planet´s surface, the harshness of the   
unforgiven rays made gentle by the thousand preys from the lips of  
thousands of muslims.  
  
One not praying, one who always prayed.  
Iman.  
  
Standing at the balcony of his appartment, eyeing the sun. This strange emotion  
rounding up in his belly.  
He hadn´t heard from either Riddick or Jack for weeks now.  
As if they´d just dissapeared into thin air, or more so, the thickness of  
it.  
Somehow he didn´t find it in himself to pray anymore. It had just started  
several days ago. From true blue air it had hit him.  
  
He felt terribly alone and he couldn´t control it. As if Allah had abandoned  
him. though his logic spoke differently his heart screamed out that  
he´d been abandoned.  
  
His thoughts wandered over to his dearest friends, hoping they were allright.  
*****************  
  
-Fuck this place smells!  
  
Jack wiped her nose probably for the thirtiest time since they´d landed.  
Skylar´s back infront of the girl, a little hunched in depression.  
  
-Stop complaining Jack, you´re about to get five mils, so shut up!  
  
Jack eyed her sister with resentment.  
Not the fear and hate the girlie´s heart had held when they first re united.  
Rather with a sisterly flavor.  
Sisterly arguing.  
  
-Geese Skylar, that time of the month?  
  
Skylar stopped dead track in her steps. Turned around, homicidal expression,  
a smile on her lips that spoke of non humorous intents.  
  
-Jack and Riddick, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Jack´s face turned into that of pure red, another smile from Skylar.  
  
-Sorry, i was wrong. Here are no trees, and kissing...well....let´s just  
stick to the fucking.  
  
Jack snorted, the three males following them, one frightened, one amused and  
another one very....annoied, to put it mildly.  
  
-At least we don´t fuck like rabbits.  
  
In that the younger one referred to the frequent dissaperance of both  
Skylar and Macy.  
  
-Now, girls, be nice.  
  
Macy´s smiling voice taunting the two of them, referring to them as children.  
  
-But you don´t like me nice, do you love?  
  
Skylar´s hands around someone who liked it. Her lips so close to those  
of her beloved.  
  
Jack felt sick. She couldn´t figure out why, but the whole notion of  
sex made her sick, kind of, made her feel filthy, specially when she  
was sober, like now.  
  
*Maybe dad will be able to get me some more dope soon, i´m not making it this way*  
  
Riddick had been sticking to her old man lately, not letting him out of his   
sight.  
She never got a chance to talk to him alone, her dad that is, she had no   
interest in talking to Riddick.  
  
*he fucked up, why can´t he just leave me alone*  
  
Her eyes wandered over to him, catching his attention.  
her look filled with confusion, hurt and pain.  
  
*Why does he treat me like this?*  
  
He didn´t seem to care. Her eyes drowning in quick anger.  
  
*Why do i care, he´s just a fucker who used me and threw me away, now i´ve got  
my family, if only mom were here*  
  
The contact broke.  
  
-Hey dad, you think we can look around some before we get the code?  
  
Jack sounded jubilant, happy and chaotic.  
  
The man glanced at riddick and smiled nerveously when riddick´s face turned  
into the very image of the devil.  
  
-No hon, i think we´re gonna have to wait for anohter day.  
  
Jack´s eyes went back to Riddick, frowning.  
  
-You really are a piece of shit.  
  
Her words didn´t pass anyone but everyone chose to ignore them.  
Things had been like this for the last few days, ever since Jack had showed  
up high to dinner.  
********************************  
  
The old man, shaking on his bones.  
  
*How in hell did Skylar survive this brute? She shouldn´t have, reaLly shouldn´t have*  
  
Eyes wondering over to Jack.  
  
*My little girl, little pretty girl, god, she´s fine, her ass swings like a  
pendulum when she walks. God, she´s....oh God*  
  
Images shaking through his mind. He hoped dearly that Mr. Riddick over there  
didn´t notice.   
  
*Why would little Jack be fucking him?*  
  
He hadn´t had a moment of rest since they´d broken out of the prison.  
Constantly on guard. Nervous. Specially if Jack would start to remember,  
he wouldn´t be able to elope with out her help.  
  
JAck´d always been the smarter one, she could hide their tracks so Skylar  
would never find them, never in a million years.  
He´d have all the money to himself, maybe he´d go back to Russia and show  
everyone that he´d made it.  
That old dead neighbourhood would see that Aleksander Menski was smart.  
Unlike that stupid wife of his.  
She´d gotten the social workers into their house.  
He´d disposed of the body, no one had never thought that he´d killed her.  
Just that his crazy wife had left him with two daughters.  
  
Two delicious daughters.  
  
One of them had tried to kill him, along with that punk of a boyfriend.  
Now he´d make them pay for leaving him in a prison where he´d gotten   
ass raped so often that he couldn´t remember all the faces that had deformed  
in pleasure.  
  
*They can´t even fuck a woman the right way*  
  
His mind drifted, to all the things he wanted to do to his little girls*  
  
**********************  
  
-I´d like to collect an old deposit.  
  
Aleksander stood infront of the chashier, a muslim woman looking rather  
frightened.  
Not because of the old man, though he looked rather disgusting.  
Rather those two guys and the women.  
The two men looked like they could break her neck with their little fingers.  
But the women, they made her wanna pray to Allah. Dressed like sluts,  
they mights as well walk naked, they´d expose just as much of   
forbidden flesh.  
  
*Tourists, they´re getting worse with ever year, and those two men earlier,  
i can´t belive scum like that are allowed here, mercs*  
  
With a steady hand she handed the oldest man an envelope.  
  
The gleam of the entire group changed. some became happy, other became  
develish.  
  
All of a sudden the cashier started to trembel within herself.  
She got the feeling that she´d just seen the devil.  
  
Or rather more, creatures worse than the devil himself.  
  
***********************  
  
Riddick could barely contain himself, he wanted that man´s blood on his hands,  
he wanted his suffering in his eyes.  
  
Now, right now.  
For hurting Jack, for getting her high, for abusing his girl.  
His girl.  
  
Did he still think of her in that way? Ever since that birthday.  
Ever since that time.  
her body had become his and the fact was that he hated anyone else touching  
her or making her filthy.  
One of many reasons why he hated the drugs, why he wanted to kill those  
mercs and her father.   
  
Selfish.  
A small pain festered in  
his mind. He wanted her *back*, the Jack he knew slept under the surface  
of that drugged up shell.  
  
*You´re gonna hurt for a while*  
  
He´d kill the old man, very soon.   
A small nudge to his shoulder brought his attention back to the outer world.  
Skylar´s dark eyes spoke of threats, her lips mouthing words that  
were only meant for him.  
  
*not yet*  
  
Riddick´s eyes ran over the group, finding Jack talking cheerfully to her  
father.  
Acting all daughterly. He´d never seen such behavior in the kid.  
Never would again.  
  
Something inside of him told him to relish that sight of her, even if she were  
only semi sober.  
  
*Appreciate the sight of her lack of remembrance! That she can´t even remember  
the things that old fucker´s done to her*  
  
A smile flashing across her face, a sudden jolt of intense pain stabbed  
his soul. He´d seen that smile before.  
It belonged to the old Jack, the one who´d crashed with him and the others  
on T2.  
  
Anger boliing and raging, threatening to cut loose on its master.  
  
*Looks like you won´t smile like this ever again Jack*  
  
************************************  
  
After incessant pleas and bitching Jack had finally gotten the others to  
agree on letting her and dad on the loose.  
What was their problem? Not like he´d rob her, for fuck´s sake, it was  
her dad.   
Skylar was just crazy, Macy always sided with Skylar and Riddick was just  
being possessive.  
  
*It´s not like he owns me, never has, never will*  
  
She clung to her father´s arm as they walked around the dusty town´s square.  
Tempting shops lay around and the pleasant aroma of a freshly made meal  
promised a full and a happy belly.  
  
-I can´t belive that you´re actually here!  
  
Another jack-smile greeted the hot air.  
A rather wry smile crossed the old man´s lips, then demonic serisouness   
took his face over.  
  
-Are you happy Jack?  
  
HIs question as fatherly as it could be. Jack contemplated the question as   
they sat down infront of a coffee house.  
White plastic like chairs the only thing staying cool in this weather.  
  
-Sure, why not.  
  
His hand reached out for her, touchjed her skin lightly. Something about that  
move, about that touch, made Jack wanna find the nearest toilet and return  
her breakfeast.  
  
-Are you sure darling? You don´t look happy.  
  
As she pulled her hand away from the uncomfortable touch a bad feeling settled  
in her stomach.  
She felt as if had peneltrated her defenses. With a single sentance.  
Their words hadn´t even developed into a conversation and already he´d gotten  
way through to her.  
  
-No one´s asked me that for along time.  
  
Pain settled into her being, softly and painfully the torment dug itself  
deeper like a thorn.  
  
His sympetatic hand reached out once again, her body wanted to flee the touch,  
her mind made her stay and pretend to appreciate it.  
  
*Why do i feel this way?*  
  
Her mind settling onto her dad´s eyes. Something in there was devious.  
She shoke the thought of slowly but surely.  
  
-You can tell me anything Jack, you know that.  
  
The words danced on her lips, and before she lost her courage she decided to  
speak.  
  
-I´m not happy dad. I live with Riddick. How could i be happy.  
  
*You used to be happy, until the mercs used you and riddick threw you away*  
  
He was at ehr side now, hugging his youngest child.  
  
-Then come with me darling, just you and me, we´ll go away.  
  
The physical contact between them broke, her face staring at him in a shock.  
Leave? Away from all this mess, start over.  
  
*I can´t leave riddick...but...wait...*  
  
-he doesn´t want me.  
  
Her brused heart protested but her injured ego decided that it must be so.  
Dad´s hand reached out for Jack´s.  
There was somehting in it...flight tickets.  
  
-I´ve got two tickets for earth, they´ll never find us, we´ll go back to   
Russia, just you and me.  
  
Her mind to hazy to really use logic or to think, her hand clasping around his.  
  
-How are we gonna get away.  
  
A brief smile, a false smile covered his exightment.  
  
-There´s a ship leaving in an hour, it´s at the same docking  
bay as Skylar´s ship, we´ll just say that we´re looking around. They´ll  
belive that, they´ll belive that you´ll want to spend some time with  
your old man, don´t you think?  
  
Joyous disbelief spread through Jack´s system. To get away from all of this,  
with her only sane family member.  
Jack´s exightment threw her off guard, made her forget time and place as she  
threw her arms around her father.  
She didn´t notice the two brothers watching from safe distance.  
Ty to buisy eating to really give a fuck.  
The oldest of the Johns was nothing but muscle, Billy had really been the  
leader. But now he was dead, gotten sliced into pieces by a famous killer.  
  
As soon as he saw his two targets stand up and leave he picked up the cell  
and dialed a familiar number.   
  
A male answered the phone. The boss never answered, since she was kind of  
paranoid.   
it didn´t stop him from knowing who it was.  
Skylar menski. And the dude that always contacted them: Damien Macy.  
  
-Looks like dad has got some flight tickets.  
  
A dull sound of displeasure crossed the line.   
  
-How does the girl look.  
  
*Out side from damn hot..*  
  
-Rather confused, probably high.  
  
Another one of that displeased sounds.   
  
-Follow them, let me know if they try something stupid, such as back stabbing  
us. Just don´t let them know that you´re following them.  
  
The phone died. A common thing when communicating with his temporary superiors.  
He kicked his older brother´s leg, the only way to get the pigs attention.  
  
-Hey, Ty, we gotta get movin´.  
  
Ty wiped the food remains of his face and stared darkly into the desert  
like place.  
  
his eyes following the two leaving family members.  
  
-Great, now we´re baby sitters.  
*************************************  
  
Familiar footsteps approached Riddick, three different sounds.  
one of a metal staff, the next of a wak leg, the last one completely fine.  
  
-Got some bad news   
  
Macy´s somber voice carried the tone of anger, which was quite unusual for  
the calm devil.  
  
Riddick remained silent as ever.  
  
-Looks like Jack and the old fucker are gonna run away, they haven´t got the  
code, but i´d rather not see him walk away alive.  
  
Slowly Riddick turned around, glared at Macy in a inhuman manner.  
  
-Where are they headin´?  
  
The flash of knowledge crossed the darker man´s face. Thick lips smiled and  
spoke in a genuine way.  
  
-There´s no place like home, there´s no place like home. Then the  
drugged up little Dorothy clicks her heals.  
  
Earth.  
How stupid. Riddick almost gave himself time to laugh at the old man´s  
ignorance.  
Earth, of all places. If they´d escape then they´d be easy to find.  
  
-Gate C 16, bette hurry.  
  
For a moment Macy earned himself an odd look from his fellow killer.  
Words could have trespassed between them.  
neither of them spoke any other words than that of their minds.  
  
Fast paces carried him quickly to the gate. he could spot them from  
there.  
Old man with thinning hair and a dconfused little girl with black circles   
around her eyes.  
His blood boiling as his hands demanded blood.  
  
*Not yet, gotta get Jack away from him first*  
  
His body conceled with shades and general darkness as he watched them get ready.  
They´d never get on board.  
Even if they´d pass inspection.  
  
His bloodthirst growing by the minute as he observed Jack, the way she clung   
on to her abuser.  
  
Riddick looked for a chance where he could get them alone. No reason to  
create an inappropriate scene, get´em some unwanted attention.  
  
His eyes following every move his girl made. Smooth curves he´d touched  
moving in a slow manner but a sure one.  
She tapped her fingers like she always did when she was nervous.  
Looked around, specially at the shades.  
  
*So you know i´m comming for you*  
  
A monotone female voice called out for a flight to earth. Jack´s tapping  
stopped, her face captivated by the announcement.  
The old man held her hand and stared at his daughter´s thies.  
  
Words exchanged between them as they hugged. Jack had begun to tremble.  
  
*You´re doubting yourself, ain´t you girl, didn´t i teach you anything?*  
  
The broken family held hands as they headed for the gate, not knowing that  
Riddick followed them, that all the shadows they trespassed were his agents.  
  
A hand upon a nearly naked shoulder. Jack´s body stiffening up in the   
nearly empty hallway.  
  
-No.  
  
Her whisper nothing more than just that, a whisper.  
Her heart beat racing way above normal as her fear and anger filled his  
senses.  
  
-You two better come back with me.  
  
His own heart bleeding when he forced Jack to walk a head of himself, a shiv  
close to her father´s body.  
  
*It´s for your own good*  
  
-Fuck, Riddick, can´t i take a walk without you bothering me.  
  
-Not if you´re planning to walk to earth.  
  
-Go fuck yourself Dickie!  
  
A chuckle carried from his lips. The irony of this all.  
He was the one saving her ass, but yet all she gave was shit.  
The girl was ready to follow a man who´d raped and abused her, but not  
someone who´d never touched her with out her consent.  
  
-Don´t create a scene Jackie girl, you might regret it.  
  
Riddick well aware that his tone contained a lethal treat. She´d understand  
later.  
  
*Will she understand that you´re about to ghost her old man?*  
  
As soon as they entered the ship the most predictable thing occurred.  
  
-WHAT THE FUCK´S WRONG WITH YOU!  
  
Her fists slamming at Riddick´s chest, soon her angered fists were held  
by Riddick´s huge hands. Her body pinned up against the wall.  
  
-LET ME GO YOU GOD DAMN MAD MAN MOTHER FUCKER!  
  
he wouldn´t let her struggles or desperate attempts of offence get to him.  
  
-You got any more stupid things up your sleeve? Huh, Jack?  
Are you gonna run again, run and get your drugs, maybe over dose next time.  
ISn´t that what you want to do? Run.  
  
her kick´s not bothering him the least, her body by far to weak to even   
hurt him, specially when they were that close.  
  
-Fuck off.  
  
HIs lips by her hears, whispering words that agrivated the girl.  
  
-Is that all you´ve got to say?  
  
A new shade entered the room, black eyes stared at the scene, stared at the  
old man with emptiness, stared at JAck and Riddick with some sorrow beneath  
the cold surface.  
  
-Riddick, you mind if it talk to my little sister?  
  
Without words Riddick backed away, gicing Skylar a threatening glare.  
  
-Don´t worry Richard, i´m just gonna talk to your little runaway.  
  
-Screw you Skylar.  
  
Jack´s voice hissing and violent to hear. Underneath the tough looking surface  
her broken soul could be seen.  
The pain screaming through her brown eyes and begging for comfort.  
  
-No thanks, we´re you planning to back stabb us all along?  
  
Skylar´s sisterly anger blowing away every single mind present.  
The tone of voice had never been heard before from the "serial killer".  
  
-Sure, why not...fuck off.  
  
Skylar leaned up against the wall, knowing that this little chat would be  
fireworks.  
  
-You just gonna leave all of us Jack? All of us that love you?  
  
Jack´s body couldn´t remain still, she begun to pace.  
  
-You don´t love me, all you want is the fucking code...oh..guess what  
I´M NOT DOING IT!!!!  
  
Some fury seen in the big chimney´s smoke black eyes, it bubbled beneath  
the surface of her space pale face, waiting for a finishing blow.  
  
-We all need you Jack, me, MAcy,. Riddick...not that old fucker, it´s he  
who don´t give a shit about you.  
  
The hurt on the girlie´s face cutting through the thickest of steels.  
Jack threw her arms out into the acid air.  
  
-You know what, i don´t have to listen to you. You can all just fuck off  
because I don´t give a fuck about any of you, especially YOU and RIDDICK.  
  
Jack´s toothpick feet paced away from the scenary.  
Skylar took a deep breath and with it soem self control.  
Enough of lies and cover ups, now the litt chimney would hear the truth.  
Whether she liked it or not.  
  
  
  



	17. for the love of one

Pitch black  
  
chapter ?  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF ONE  
Skylar´s infuriated steps following her little sister´s evacive one´s.  
The older woman grabbing the little chimney´s arm. makingher spina round to   
face the truth.  
  
-Listen to me Jack, i´m family, don´t walk out on me.  
  
-You´re a fucking psyco murderer you can´t expect me to care about you!  
  
-How can you say that, all my life i´ve been protectiong you!  
  
-Does that include to kill dad?  
  
Skylar´s eyes grew darker than most dark things.  
  
-Can´t you remember what he did to us Jack? Can you remember how he  
abused us? Raped us...beat us?  
  
-Fucking liar.  
  
Jack got ready to run away, ignoring the things that her sister said.  
The terrible truth too much to take for a littl girl who knew no more  
than how to follow a multi killer and entrust her soul to darkness.  
  
-Really...well, guess what, i am..i lied to you when i said that mom  
killed herself, she got beaten to death...gues by whom.  
  
-LIAR!  
  
Skylar wouldn´t stop there.  
  
-See my eyes Jack? Mom smashed my head through a window..docs had to  
inject some shit into my brain.  
Social workers visited...that´s why dad beat her to death.  
That´s why i tried to ghost the mother fucker!  
  
-LIAR!  
  
Jack crawling into a shell, Skylar crashed upon the floor beside her   
sister.  
  
Kneeling beside her, so affectionate.  
  
-Jack, all i want is to smell your hair...hug you...tell you that everything  
is gonna be ok. i can´t...i wish i could....i miss you Jack.  
Believe me, i was gonna take you away, but then....  
  
Skylar backed off a little. Jack´s natural born curiousity raised the  
tear throbbing eyes away from the darkness of her conflicting mind.  
Her older sister standing there.  
her older sister....  
Skylar,  
not the lunatic.  
just Skylar.  
Skylar Aurora Menski.  
Sis.......  
Just standing there and embracing herself in the cold air of her soul.  
Unbelivable...sane black tearas slipping down big sister´s face.  
So many of them. Shudders passing through both of them silently.  
  
-I am beyond my way for being ok Jack. All i have is you, Jackleen, and Macy.  
  
Looking up, into each other. Truth understood, no matter how painful  
the thought would surely now never leave both of them.  
  
-You´re so lucky Jack. You can´t remember a thing. You´re so lucky.  
  
Nothing came from Jack´s voice, her vocal cords had been struck silent  
by a brutal memeory.  
  
Touches.  
Touches where they shouldn´t be, from people who shouldn´t.....  
Pain..aching, crying.  
  
-Daddy...don´t...please...don´t  
  
Hurting....touching things she didn´t want to touch.  
Filth to purety  
  
innocense lost and regained as the child forgot.  
disgust catching a mind to young to understand the word.  
  
Jack´s face stunned, feet rising from a metal floor.   
  
-I..I..need to be...alone.  
  
Rapidly pacing away from the present reality.  
  
To a place of beauty, to a place of peace.  
Cooler room.  
the chilly air kissing her sweet skin and numb senses.   
Crashing on riddick, not looking, not saying, not being.  
Just going.  
  
All that was in her head was a disturbing fact.  
  
*My father abused me. My father killed my mom. My father drove Skylar  
insane. My father..my father...my...father..my own father.*  
  
Repulse flowed through useless vains in an attempt to heat up the body.  
Nothing .  
her heart sunk into the cold ocean of pain.  
  
Calmly she climbed down the ladder, to the surface floor of the gigantic  
cooler room.  
Humming engines requring all the cold they could get.  
  
*Isn´t cooler liquid lethal?*  
  
*I can´t take this shit. Dad, mom, Skylar, that planet, the mercs, the   
drugs, booze....this...Riddick...can´t*  
  
ice blue water licked her feet as she lost all feeling to them and her body.  
  
*Suicide*  
  
*Yes...suicide*  
  
Her fingers sinking down, the rest of her going to.  
So cold, terribly cold, but yet...warm and inviting.  
  
If only the feelings would freeze away with this shit.  
everything can die, slowly and surely.  
  
Jack´s body started to shake violently in protest to this final end  
of self destruction.  
  
On her knees. The engines humming, even in the water.  
  
Peace settled down into her distracted soul.  
  
Weakness dropping down to her feet. Arms folding and dragging her up.  
Her mind resisting, her body out of it completely.  
  
-Stupid kid  
  
A voice low and familiar.  
  
-can you walk?  
  
She felt her feet touch the ground, almost breaking from with under her.  
  
Toothpick feet.  
  
Breaking down like her psyche.   
  
-Riddi..-  
  
-Don´t bother  
  
There was the hint of anger there, buringing gloriously under the calamity.  
Painful to her, worse than feeling alive again, to feel the pain.  
  
Slickly picked up by stone fine hands, resting upon his shoulders,   
the weakling girl who had more strenght than anyone else Riddick  
had grown to know.  
  
Eyes closed. Softly blizzfully closed. his scent filling her up, just for  
a while. Before he´d throw her away and call her a dumb kid.  
Lock her up in her room for couple of days to sober her up from this  
suicidal shit.  
  
A room, their room.  
  
A soft, soft bed kissing her skin. Sensing the slightly warmed up an wet  
clothes.  
  
*Icky*  
  
Uncomfortable and sticking to her skin.   
  
-Why the fuck did you try that Jack?  
  
Yes, he was angry at her, but still...he didn´t hate her.  
If he´d hated her he would have dumped her on the bed and left.  
Wouldn´t have bothered to undress her.  
  
*he´s taking my clothes off?*  
  
The soaking socks and boots slipped off with some slight effort.  
  
-IS that all you can do, run away.  
  
All the words and pain in the world that were of depression and agony  
wrapped themselves around her tone of voice.  
  
*She finally told me, that´s why she tried, that´s why i felt so funny  
around him*  
  
His hands going up to her hips, looseing her pants. Pulling them off ever  
so slowly.  
His eyes meeting hers. The pain in her eyes spoke of the recently   
discovered truth  
  
-I´m sorry Jack  
  
His tone, that of a true appology, but sure as fuck not that of a friend.  
  
-I should have ghosted the fucker when i could.  
  
*Riddick only kills people who hurt us..he must have known*  
  
A squirmish weak little voice streched through the slumbering air.  
  
-you knew?  
  
His hands going under her t shirt, pulling it off, barely touching her.  
  
-Skylar spilled  
  
For an odd reason she wasn´t angry, at all. Something strange within her  
changed everything that made her soul bleed.  
Her wounds were in the process of healing.  
Why?  
How?  
  
*Is that why i´m hurting so much? Am i ripping up old wounds?*  
  
Hands leaving her limp body, her fragile hand reaching up to Riddick´s face.  
She wanted comfort from the only person she could get it from.  
  
-All the other men don´t matter.  
  
her voice trying to reach the depths of Riddick´s mind.  
All she wanted was touch, warmth, humanity. Ironically she seeked it in   
someone who barely knew it himself.  
  
No repuls, no filth.  
Just pure.  
  
But who can speak of purity as calm. Pure pain and innocent stained a  
face not meant for misery.  
  
Sobbing silence as her tears subdued.  
Calm before the storm.  
  
Violence broke out in a wave of intensity. Her hand hitting the lap top lying  
on her desk.   
Kicking and screaming.  
Making up for the times when those disgusting men had held her down and  
forced their way into her sanctuary, her body.  
  
A fist pounding on the wall.   
  
She sunk down, crying violently.  
Riddick´s hand reached out, trying to touch the Jack that lay within the core  
crying.  
Trying to help.  
  
Fury in her eyes.  
attacked riddick.  
  
IN intense fury that nothing else ever knew as anything different than  
suicidal.  
  
Even riddick  
Even riddick had a problem fending her off.  
Holding a shiv in her hand, cutting at him again and again and again.  
  
NAmes shouted from her lips.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Son of a bitch.  
  
mother fucker.  
  
Asshole.  
  
Jackass...the computer asked for a command.  
  
Fuck off.  
  
he did manage to pin the fighting creature down, but he allowed the frigthten  
and shaking JAck to crawl away for a second.  
  
*What´s wrong with me? WHy did i attack him? He´s bleeding, what have i done*  
  
Throwing herself at him. Clinging on to him.  
All the tears left in teh univers spilled through the eyes of someone special.  
A person who´d lost everything in a single day.  
Found a truth that cut her to the core.  
  
-I´m sorry  
  
Clinging on to Richard B Riddick.  
The murderer.  
The thief.  
The beast.  
Riddick, the one she loved and despised.  
  
Foolish.  
************************  
  
*Don´t fucking touch me Jack, it´s tough enough already*  
  
The sweet touch seeping through. Slowly and surely. Her features slowly  
dreaming intto his mind.  
her smell,  
her eyes,  
body language and voice.  
Saying it all, wanting it all.  
  
*shit, man, she´s not in he right fucking mind!*  
  
Lips so close to his, tender, soft, delicate but determined.  
  
*Fuck it,(no) fu(no) ck it, fuck (just a kid) it, fuck it )fuck it   
fuck it fuck it fuck (doesn´t know what she wants) Want her (god danm  
THINK) fuck it, (so soft) fuck (get)it,(away) fuck it. Damn it all.....*  
  
-c´m here  
  
Naked, terribly vulnerable to everything around herself Including him  
,sliding into his lap.  
Arms enfolding around her frame.  
  
-i can´t believe i just tried that!  
  
Holding on to Riddick´s frail shirt, it loosened, fell...gone and faded away.  
  
Her lips right there, so gently put against his.  
Just a single kiss. A sober kiss. Very so living and alive.  
  
-CAn we just stay like this?  
  
*How about control...have you even HEARD OF IT!*  
  
A conflicted mind lying her down. Her legs spread, aroudn his waist.   
Just wearing a g-string and a bra.  
  
*She wasn´t suppose to grow up this fast*  
  
Hands roaming over her, driving away the cold. A touch.  
So pure.  
A touch.  
so gentle.  
Not ruthless, not brutal, not dirty.  
  
Pulling her closer to his body. Acting on pure instinct.  
  
Wouldn´t matter now...  
if she´d scream  
if she´d fight  
if she´d beg or if she´d play dead.  
  
Her arms around him, nails digging into his back.   
her.  
Sliding into her body, feeling how she tensed just a little.   
A peace on her lips, some to find in her eyes.  
  
Anything but silent.  
While her sound were shudderend breaths and deep moans...  
his.....  
words...  
bestial....  
breaths.....  
The way he was.  
  
The way he pulled her hair, rough hands pulling her into the deepest kisses.  
Drowinging her.  
Tasted sweet.  
her.  
  
His name whispered into the somber silence of space.  
Shuddering against him. his moves, forceful, rough, slow.  
  
Biting her lip, causing herslef to bleed.  
Kissing it away.  
Salty, tasty, sweaty.  
  
Still shaking.  
Satisfied at last.  
  
Cradled in his arms, the creature he called Jack.  
She´d drifted off to sleep soon after.  
So tired from everything around her.  
  
Sleep came late but came atlast. Jack awoke, crawlign out of arms that  
embraced her tightly.  
nausea running up her throat, breaking out her mouth.  
the taste of filth bleeding ove rher lips.  
  
She wanted to throw up the mental disgust she felt, get rid of it all  
in a singel moment.  
  
*Tried that, it doesn´t work, does it*  
  
Naked, the mirror facing her. Cold water running in the sink.  
Disgusting.  
feeling filth.  
Not caused by riddick or what he´d done.   
Just the whole thought about sex made her wanna throw up all over again.  
She did.  
WIth teh beating sound of water in the background she bend over the toilet  
again.  
Throwing up memories and pain.  
  
WAshing her face, plaer than pale in the thick darkness.  
A darkness that didn´t hide Riddick´s eyes as he watched her.  
Staindg in the doorway.  
WAtching Jack.  
A girl who´d been abused by her father. Denied by her mother.  
Raped by men and mercs. Used.  
  
The beutiful girl , washing her face, not aware of anything but her own thoughts.  
Not until he touched her.  
Slowly slipping into his arms.  
She did want to cry, but there were no tears left for the  
past tragedies.  
no tears.  
  
The woman finally noticed him when he lay his arms around her.  
  
-Wanna take a shower?   
  
Her head leaning back, he could barely remember when she´d been that relaxed  
around him.  
  
-No, I just can´t believe...my own father...it makes me wanna throw up.  
  
His lips kissing her, whispering a deadly proposal into her ears.  
  
-I´ll ghost him for you Jack, I´ll make him pay for all the things he´s   
done to you.  
  
He could feel the movement of her silky hair as she shoke her head in   
denial.  
  
-He´s still family.  
  
her eyes widened.  
  
-Skylar.  
  
For a second or two Jack looked incredibly upset.  
  
-I gotta talk to her.  
  
A gentle hold on her arm wouldn´t let her go.  
  
-it can wait Jack, You´d better rest, it´s a big day tomorrow.  
  
Her eyebrowns narrowed in utter confusion.   
Then a bell rung loud and clear.  
Her eighteenth birthday  
  
  



	18. dual expressions

pitch black  
  
chapter 16  
  
DUAL EXPRESSIONS  
  
Macy´s mind raced incessantly. He hadn't seen anyone at all.  
for the last twelve hours he'd spend searching for the present psycho  
crew of this boat.  
  
He knew Jack and Riddick were in their rooms, he didn't need to think to   
know what they were doing.  
  
The old man hiding somewhere in the more unfinished parts of the ship.  
  
None of the above worried him. he couldn't find Skylar.  
The system didn't detect her, yet it did detect five life forms.  
  
*My dearest little hacker, she just had to cut me off*  
  
he'd looked in all the places she would have hidden in, places he knew  
she'd go after.  
  
it gave him a scare to know that he didn't know her completely.  
  
*Yet, its something new to discover, to keep things fresh*  
  
He'd given up on looking for her via computer and three hours ago he'd  
started to search the old fashion way.  
Calling her name.  
For those three hours he hadn't seen anything of her at all.  
  
He'd give himself two more hours, then he'd call on some back up.  
He had this gut feeling in his stomach.  
  
*please baby, don't be working on the codes, please baby, tell me you didn't  
copy them, please*  
  
Macy continued his frantic search for his wife, following his instincts.  
--------------------------------  
Ten hours earlier.........  
  
Damn her, that little selfish brat.  
  
*I´ve done everything for her, I'm even giving her the time to learn how to   
hate the mother fucker before we ghost him and THIS is what she does to me?  
To me and macy, she stabs us in the back and goes along with the enemy*  
  
Skylar´s steps random and heavy, the thoughts ripping all logic out of her  
mind. The woman couldn't take this amount of mental pain.  
Years of harshness had only left one soft spot, one spot to hurt her.  
Family.  
  
If only Jack had known how many times she'd tried to track her down, tried to  
find her, wanted to apologize for the pain.  
never she'd found the courage to say those words, cus she'd have to tell her  
younger sister, who didn't remember much of anything, that their father had  
abused them.  
  
And in a fit of anger she'd spilled it all over her.   
Now the girl remembered. Maybe she'd been starting to remember for the last  
few days, but what Skylar had seen in her little sister eyes spoke of  
pure terror of realization.  
  
*I ruined you, didn't I Jack*  
  
Skylar held the bottle tighter.  
It wasn't alcohol.  
Quite the opposite, the continent thick and dark.  
Very very thick coffee.  
  
*I´m gonna have to stay awake for a very long time girlie, since you won't do  
it, I'm gonna do it...if I fucking can*  
  
IN the other hand was a small data disk. Several pages of digits and other  
odd things were on that piece of plastic and metal.  
  
Skylar looked around, put the data disk into her pocket.  
This place was the more unfinished part of the ship, the unstable part.  
When she'd stolen the ship she'd had a good look around.  
The place looked like a cargo bay, but what cargo bay would have that many  
bloody coffins?  
The facility stuffed with computer equipment.  
  
-Jackass, open cryo sleep facility BETA-2  
  
A small light beeped and the doors opened with a rusting sound.  
  
*Maybe it´s falling apart?*  
  
Without more thoughts she entered. Noone would be able to find her, she'd even  
kept this place away from Macy.  
  
*That´s gonna piss him off*  
  
She'd also disconnected the location program.  
The AI seemed to be like duck in that way. The first thing it heard was   
mommy and little ducks only do like mommy says.  
  
Her skinny ass sitting on the floor, electricity rocking and whipping at her  
dull body.  
The only thing interesting her was the lap top she had infront of her.  
That and the data that drove by her eyes like a train.  
  
Her black eyes reflected the screen.  
A screen she stared at.  
Stared.  
Stared....  
  
--------------------  
  
Macy finally gave up on his one man search and knocked on Riddick´s  
bed room doors. Silently they slid open.  
A completely dark room until a deep voice decided other wise  
  
-Light to dim  
  
Jack lay in bed, sleeping, curled up into a small ball.  
Riddick sat on the bed, only the sheets covered his nudity.  
  
-I can't find Skylar.  
  
Riddick smiled with his natural sarcasm.  
  
-The ship ain´t that big.  
  
Before Riddick could do a thing Macy had plunged himself down onto the mattress  
beside his old pal.  
  
-I think she's got the code, and she's trying to solve it.  
  
Gently Macy´s eyes lay upon Jack. The girlie had the sheets wrapped around  
herself. A hand reached out and touched her cheek.  
Riddick didn't look like he approved of the gesture.  
  
Now it was Macy´s turn to smile.  
  
-No need to be scared Riddick, she's like my little sister.  
  
Absently the brown eyes man added.  
  
-I can't believe she's all grown up.  
  
Riddick´s eyes followed his jail mates look silently.  
When Jack mumbled something out of her sleep that had his immediate attention.  
  
-Riddick?  
  
Her voice exhausted, sleepy.  
  
-Go back to sleep.  
  
The soft tone nearly knocked Macy out with laughter.  
Jack rose up, pulling the sheets with her.  
  
-Macy?  
  
He shrugged carelessly.  
  
-You remember where Skylar went? I can't find her and the computer won't work  
  
A delicate hand rubbed her tear stained eyes. She'd cried so much in her  
sleep that here big eyes were nothing but two red slits.  
  
-Not a clue, I just stormed off. You think she's got the code.  
  
With concern his braided hair fell down as he nodded to her in reply.  
  
Her feet landed on the solid metal floor. bare back she reached out for one  
of her drier piece of clothing.  
Riddick´s hand reached out for the pale body.  
  
-Don't worry ´bout it darlin´ I´ll go an look.  
  
Tiredly Jack shook her head.  
  
-No, I gotta find her.  
  
End of discussion, bother of the two men knew how head strong the kid was.  
There'd be no convincing her other wise than to go and look.  
  
An amused voice spoke in the dimness.  
  
-Oh, and Riddick...down boy...  
  
Hadn't Macy escaped through the doors he would have earned himself a very  
lethal glare from the mass murderer.  
One more sentence echoed in the hall, just before the doors closed.  
  
-Meet me in the cockpit!  
***********************  
  
*Just a little longer.  
  
The screen's blue...wow....ouch. what bit me? Ouch ouch ouch...oh, it´s a   
little demon...c´m here little little ugly mother fucker so I can  
slice your neck. Hey, it´s got daddy's head...it´s daddy....n....o....  
oops, help!? Or is it HeLP? I dunno.  
I wanna...oh, yes, the numbers.  
What numbers?  
The numbers on the screen.  
  
oops...oops...I smashed the computer...  
is that why I'm bleeding?  
Or is it because I cut myself.  
Why did I cut myself?  
Oh yeah, cuz I'm a bad bad girl*  
  
Skylar rocked back and forth, her sliced hands leaving a pool of blood beneath  
her limp existence.  
  
Her eyes dull  
her lips shaking.  
Just rocking back and forth.  
Back and forth,.  
Rocking.  
*************************  
  
-Riddick, you look in the cooler area, Jack, you go and take the storage space,  
Ill look in the back.  
  
At that the group of three broke out.   
The passing night lay oddly on Jack.  
It'd been nice, yet she'd thrown up afterwards.  
Felt disgusted by herself.  
  
*I can't believe that I wouldn't have remembered all this shit*  
  
Her dreams had revolved around the past, a lot of things were clearer to her  
now. Specially the way Skylar was.  
  
Her shoes clicking to the metal as she roamed over the storage space.  
  
-Where in hell could she have gone?  
  
For a moment she thought she smelled blood, but the smell faded away so   
quickly that it must have been a mind trick.  
  
*I can't believe that I welcomed him into my life again*  
  
Traces of scattered anger drew together and formed a small growing unity.  
  
*Riddick said he'd kill him...but..he´s still family*  
  
-Family doesn't do that.  
  
Her words directed to herself. What was she trying to convince herself off.  
That she wanted to get rid of her old man  
that she wanted him to pay,  
  
*So that i´ll end up like Skylar, obsessed with revenge*  
  
Her shoes kept on clicking to the floor as her eyes kept on searching.  
  
******************  
  
OOps, I'm bleeding too much...ouch...where did that knife come from?  
Hmmm, oh, now I remember, I jabbed him into my stomach myself?  
EXCUSE ME, isn't that Riddick´s job, to gut me alive?  
  
He did it once.  
Fucker fucker fucker fucker.  
  
Oh, well, but my little sister likes him so I can't kill him.  
Well, I never planned on killing him.  
Just to kill the old man.  
  
Sex sex sex sex  
  
Me and macy, couple of asses bouncing in bed.  
tsk tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Oh, stupid Skylar, you did it again.  
Ouch....  
I missed the vain.  
Damn.  
****************  
  
Her feet and instinct had taken her far away from the storage space.  
Up the ladders, down the ladders, crawling through ACs.  
The blood smell got stronger.  
  
Her young heart paced quickly.  
A light at the end of the tunnel.  
Then a huge space with a ladder lying down.  
  
The sight over the room terrible. Skylar sat in the middle, in between the  
cryo chambers, surrounded by a pool of blood.  
rocking back and forth.  
  
IN the light Jack saw a knife shine, it lay in her sister's hands.  
  
-Skylar!  
  
No response.  
  
-Jackass, contact Riddick and Macy.  
  
As Jack climbed down she waited for the computer to signal her.  
  
-Contact established.  
  
Her breath a little short as she spoke.  
  
-I found her, north west west in some sort of a cryo facility.  
  
She jumped down to the floor, couldn't be bothered to take the last  
few steps.  
She didn't listen for replies, all she cared about in the moment was Skylar.  
  
Her big sister didn't reply when Jack threw her arms around her.  
It was as if they were both ghosts living in separate times.  
Skylar rocked back and forth, not matter how tightly Jack would hold  
her sister, the wouldn't stop.  
  
The pain of seeing Skylar act like this, just like her mother had.  
Her mother had called them demons.  
Monsters.  
  
-Skylar, listen to me!  
  
A harsh look carried from the fractured creature. A formidable word  
spoken from the pale lips.  
  
-Demon.  
  
Jack's lips begun to shake as she tried to repeat the word she'd just heard.  
Too much....  
  
-This isn't you.  
  
-Get away from me, DEMON!  
  
The older woman snarled at the creature she believed to be a demon.  
Jack was too upset to hear the distant footsteps approaching her.  
  
Two huge shades towered over the youngest family member of the Menski  
family.   
The first eyes she looked for were Riddicks.  
  
-She doesn't know me.  
  
For some reason Riddick´s cold expression didn't change the least, though  
he did put his arms around the girl, even if he did comfort her.  
He just wouldn't fake it.  
Sure, she might be the kid's sister, but the woman still would be better  
of dead.  
  
As soon as Skylar´s eyes meet Macy´s she put her arms out like a little baby,  
asking for affection, asking to be held.  
  
-I can't do it.  
  
As Macy´s arms wrapped around the bleeding human being words were spoken   
from the delirious woman.  
  
-The demon's won't leave me alone, it don't matter if I'm awake or not,  
they won't leave me alone. He won't leave me alone...I'm afraid that  
he might hurt Jackleen, he's hurt her once, he can't hurt her again...  
he can't can't can't can't...demon's all demons.  
I couldn't protect her, I'm sorry, sorry sorry sorry sorry  
  
The sight before Riddick´s eyes was the oddest. The fully grown Skylar   
cradled into Macy´s arms, weeping like a baby.  
  
-We're gonna need a fuck load of bandages  
*****************************  
  
The unconscious Skylar lay on her bed, her hands bandaged from her palms to  
her elbows.   
Once in a while her tired eyes fluttered as she struggled to wake up.  
She was too drugged up from sedatives to really wake up.  
Then again, this was Skylar Menski, not some average person.  
  
Slowly her glued together eyes opened, her dry lips parted.   
her mind raced over the last hours, she could barely remember them.  
  
*What the fuck have I done now*  
  
Weak arms lift her up into sitting position, ignoring the pain it caused in   
her entire body.   
Macy slept beside her, she knew he was only half asleep, would probably   
open his eyes within the next ten seconds.  
Her dark eyes scanned the room, it was mildly above dim.  
No one hiding in the dark  
*Just the monsters*  
  
-Did I screw myself over while I was playing psycho?  
  
The familiar voice made her heart so much easier.  
  
-You spoke of Jackleen, Jack thinks you were referring to her, so does  
Riddick. We're still on the safe side of the game.  
  
Skylar smiled one of those sarcastic smiles, one in the more saner  
part of herself.  
  
-The Johns are up to date?  
  
Arms pulled her slightly closer.  
  
-They're on our tail, within safe distance.  
  
With some slight pain Skylar turned around to face her husband, she'd expected  
that glow of hatred to be in his eyes, and she loved that glow.  
It was one of those things that bound them together for the rest of  
eternity.  
  
-He's gonna break real soon, he's gonna go and do something and then...  
wamm.  
  
He laughed.  
  
-I don't know if there's going to be an actual WHAM, but it´s going to  
be very close. Perhaps more like a BOOM.  
  
Her head nuzzled to his chest as she relished the thought of  
bitter revenge.  
Just a few more days.  
*****************  
  
Her figure lay curled up in that recently discovered ball of hers.  
It had taken him hours to get her too rest, he'd given up on trying to   
get her too sleep.  
She'd just wake up all over from those nightmares, and it'd be something  
far worse than monsters and T2.  
Her own father.  
He'd never had parents but this much he did know: no parent should hurt their  
children like that.  
  
His hand stroke away couple of sweaty strands of hair away from her face.  
  
-I can still ghost the mother fucker for you.  
  
Her shoulders dug a little closer to him.  
  
-I've told you Riddick, he's family, he's still my father, I don't want him  
dead.  
  
The girlie pulled the sheets closer, trying to cover her psychological  
vulnerability.  
  
He'd still do it. He knew that, when he'd catch the fucker alone he'd do it.  
No going back, no stopping him.  
The trick was trying to get Jack to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. surfacing

Pitch black  
  
obscure anticipation  
  
chapter 17  
  
Surfacing  
  
In the most exhaustive matter possible Jack got up.   
Her head spinning and heart hurting. Only barely she recalled the day passed by.  
A single fucking day and so much had changed.   
The terrible memories seeking to crawl through her once again.  
  
With effort she pushed them back into the darkness they belonged to.  
With a tear ripped heart she started to dress herself.  
  
Riddick wasn't there.  
Just his scent and the marks on the sheets.  
So he'd at least bothered to sleep in the same bed.  
  
Running her hand through brown strands of messy hair, her body crying for  
something to make the day easier.  
  
Slowly she lift her hand up to level with her pretty face.  
It shook, shook as violently as her world within did. A final clench of fists  
she broke the constant wave of turbulence.  
  
Collecting courage to show up at breakfast.  
  
*Maybe Riddick found him and he's dead*  
  
A single pain ran through her, and also, a vicious wish for it to happen.  
  
*I´m not Skylar, she might be my sister, I might love her, but I'm not her,  
or mom*  
  
Her feet now infront of the *kitchen*, just one step closer and the doors  
would slide open and four faces would perhaps smile at her, or maybe just   
three demons frowning.  
  
One step closer.  
  
An iron door sliding open...  
four faces.   
One so happy and demonic  
one so chilled that the hald would be too much  
then that one...that one laconic expression  
  
*Sure as fuck wasn't this dead last night*  
  
And there was the last face.  
Terrified.  
Pale ad showing a few nice bruises, rather fresh ones, rather obvious ones.  
A trembling thought by passed the girl.  
  
*He didn´t*  
  
For the most silent of moments the room stood still. All expressions changed.  
Happy to ashamed, chilled to worried, laconic to...smiling and the terror  
to the purest of the same.  
  
The dull kitchen light allowed Riddick to skip his googols, the silvery shine  
like a magnet to insecure bones.  
He'd be sitting between her and her father. Was that a relief?  
  
Slowly she approached the table, slower she sat down, slowest she looked at   
the others.  
  
A dish was ready for her, some alien creature called big sister pushed towards  
the litte chimney.  
  
-You OK?  
  
Skylar spoke as if nothing had happened through the last 24 life changing hours  
or so.  
  
-I've crashed on a planet with carnival aliens, been on the run for fuck   
knows how long and coped with early childhood traumas that have been   
surfacing over the last few years, i´d say today was a bloody decent day.  
  
Somehow the humor in her voice didn't reach the audience.   
The air filled with indecent intent and evil.  
  
Skylar was playing with the fork, staring at their father.  
Malicious.  
  
-That's very good girlie.  
  
A heavy feeling settled in her stomach, not due to her dad's presence or the  
emotional flood that threatened to break out form its chains.  
Something even worse.  
It'd always been akward to show up for breakfast or dinner, or simply to  
get together by accident.  
This was different, as if the devil himself had bound them together.  
  
*The only thing worse than the devil is Riddick*  
  
She smiled to herself as she kept on toying with her toast, staring at the  
melting butter.  
  
She looked slightly to her right, her eyes bypassing Riddick and finding her  
trembling father.  
Nausea creeping up her throat. A warm hand rubbed her back, instead of  
coming off as comforting it came as an assault. Human touch at that  
very moment disgusted her.  
  
-Don't, please.  
  
Riddick´s hand gone, worry in his eyes. At that moment she realized that   
that gleam had been there for years, when ever he'd looked at her,  
worrying about her state of mind and body.  
  
-Wanna go back to bed?  
  
He obviously resisted touching her in another gentle manner.   
Slower than she'd sat down she rose up, her hands almost shaking as they  
pushed her up.  
  
-I'm OK, I just need some coffee.  
  
*I´m really gonna do it, ain´t I, I'm really gonna find out now*  
  
her absent minded words earned her odd looks from the local psychos.  
  
-Love, there's coffee in your cup.  
  
Skylar´s psychotic manner still shining through a little, a motherly touch   
still living.  
  
-No, I need more coffee than that, i´ll need the code too.  
  
Rising up from Macy´s embrace Skylar faced her baby sister with care.  
  
-You sure?  
  
A bandaged arm reached out to touch, Jack flinched for a second but then  
gave into the sisterly comfort offered.  
  
The world had turned into a confusing place and the thoughts swirling through  
Jack's head started to ease as the embrace lasted longer.  
The thought of Riddick trying to kill Skylar pass by in a mist of other  
thoughts.  
  
*He´s changed*  
  
The intense wounds and scars on her sister's body, the insanity in her vains  
and the dreadful appreciation when she and Macy tried to X their dad out.  
  
*She didn't know better*  
  
The way her father had mercilessly molested her as a child, beaten their  
mother, she remembered now. The times when she'd tried to stop him from  
doing those awful things.  
  
*He´s still family and now I can protect myself*  
  
The endless methods of escape that Jack had used through out her life.  
  
*I´m not running from home this time, and i´ll get help, I swear i´ll get  
help*  
  
All those thought became nothing but a memoir when Skylar let Jack go and  
handed her the code.  
Skylar´s torn hands and torn soul gave something of importance to  
the young and fresh Jack.  
  
-Don't push yourself too far Jack, you're not like me, or mom, but still  
don't push yourself.  
  
A word of advice from a broken doll just before Jack left the kitchen, ignoring  
her stomach's pleas for food.  
A pang of pain grabbed her heart, the fear she'd drugged up and kept away  
surfaced in her eyes in the form of uncontrollable tears.  
  
But she'd do it, she'd do it because she knew that there was no other way.  
time to face the past.  
  
The last chance to run away slipped away when she stuck the data disk into  
her laptop.  
  
********************  
  
As soon as the doors slid close Skylar´s expression changed into that  
of hate and insanity.  
  
-Jackass, alert me when Jack's within 100 meter radius of daddy's location  
  
A small insignificant bleep indicated that the AI had understood the command.  
  
-Trying to crawl out the AC was a very stupid thing to do daddy dearest!  
Specially on my ship.  
  
Skylar´s eyes stared through the old man, the old disgusting frightened sleazy  
man with the odd blue eyes.  
  
The fork poking into his skin, for a reason he didn't squirm or make a sound.  
He did dare to speak though.  
  
-You've got the money, just let me go, I won't tell anyone.  
  
Macy leaned forwards, smiling that special smile of his.  
Many a man would have thought Macy the be the saner one of the trio, that  
many a man was severely wrong.  
  
-They say human flesh tastes like chicken, maybe we should cook you.  
  
The old man shook even more, his trembles obvious even as he took a single   
shaking breath.  
  
-I haven't done anything to you, I've payd for my crimes!  
  
Riddick´s laughter crushed the weakling heart. A deep full out laughter that  
smiled at the future words his corpse would speak.  
  
His words directed to his once born enemies, temporary allies and former   
co-habitants.  
  
-You sure it´s gonna be at least ten hours.  
  
Skylar nodded to confirm.  
  
-Jack's smart, but just to open the bloody thing takes two hours.  
  
The frequent rising from tables continued as Riddick stood up and dragged   
the old fucker along.  
  
-Riddick, just don't kill him..  
  
Smiles of terror, real tasty.  
*************************  
  
Music pounded blew the sealing off, endless thoughts crossing her mind.  
She'd just opened the package.  
  
A salt corn of pride slept in her heart. Her mom's intellect stunned her.  
  
Fingers playing smoothly across the keyboard and papers scattered all around.  
  
Fear left behind.  
Time to get serious.  
  
*************************  
  
Blood seeping slowly down the prison pale skin.  
  
His knees didn't hold anymore, Riddick´s hand held him as the old man peed  
his pants.  
  
-Don't kill me, please don't.  
  
The dark room filled with over ten thousand shades, shades of thoughts.  
Thoughts on how to kill the old man.  
Sure Skylar´d go crazy, Macy too, but this man had harmed Jack too much to live.  
  
-Bet ya wished Skylar had succeeded.  
  
The shiv of his other hand cutting daddy dearest shirt open, the tip of the  
blade sliced perfectly and smoothly through the first layer of skin as well.  
  
A whimper thrown into the cold air. One of the many storage rooms would  
get blood stained very soon.  
  
****************************  
  
-He's going to kill him, you know that.  
  
-Ofcourse love  
  
a hand reached to a perfect face.  
  
-And HE is going to get what he deserves, a living hell.  
  
A lean body climbing over another, sitting down, towering over and grabbing  
the collar of a shirt.  
  
-We'll leave for double helix soon  
  
A hand slipping around the thin waist.  
  
-Yes.  
  
Lips closing another pair.  
  
-We'll say good-bye to Jackleen.  
  
A clear tear struck his cheek, just before a kiss of sympathy touched  
his lips.  
  
Yeah, they'd say good-bye, just as soon as they'd get the money.  
  
********************  
  
He could only whimper and Riddick loved it.  
His bleeding skin hanging on his body. Riddick understood now why Skylar  
enjoyed this ritual killing.  
  
The victim staid alive for quite some time.  
This method of hers mixed with his own proved to be quite the killer.  
  
The smile on Riddick´s lips spoke of his anger towards that man.  
  
-You sorry now.  
  
If the fucker could have nodded his head, he would have.  
The last six hours had been very so delicate and would be fresh in his memory.  
Such a shame that he couldn't give the man more pain than he deserved.  
  
The physical education continued as Riddick lifted a part of daddy's guts  
to the fucker´s face.  
  
-And these are a part of your digestive system, should we carve them open  
and check what you had for breakfast?  
  
The pure terror in the obscure face stiff from fear, sweaty and white.  
  
-I think we should.  
  
Riddick´s bloody hand handled his insides delicately, intended on making  
the pain intense.  
Although his guts wouldn't hurt much while being cut the mental terror  
would serve its purpose.  
  
The echoing mental scream in the dirty blue eyes gave Riddick the complete  
satisfaction of the torture.  
That look meant fear and fear, the smell of fear, the perfect human scent,  
fitted this ugly old man so well.  
  
The blood filling the void in his mind, his heart and his entire existence.  
  
-You forget too soon old man, I don't like others touchin´ my girl.  
  
A bleeding mouth tried to move, but could not. His body wouldn't respond to  
any request. His hands limp and cut open, he knew he didn't have any fingers  
but yet he could feel the pain they left behind.  
All he could feel was pain and the fear that this gigantic demon radiated.  
  
**********************  
  
Jack jumped in pure joy, smiled in achievement.  
A fourteen digit number was all that was left of the information flood.  
Her voice squealing and exighted beyond belief.  
  
Thank you mama*  
  
Her voice sincere and daughterly, filled with joy.  
  
*Ten freaggin´mils, here we come!*  
  
She sprung up.  
The code already saved onto the data disk, written on her hand, sprayed  
on the wall....just to be 100% sure. one copy might get lost.  
  
*I just gotta tell Riddick ´bout this!*  
  
Her feet running, her heart filled with so much adrenaline that she could  
have passed the Olympic standard.  
Her caffeine loaded brain demanded a stop.  
  
-Jackass, locate R.B. Riddick.  
  
-Storage room 14.  
  
Too happy to damn herself for running into the wrong direction she ran back.  
He'd be so happy.  
She was.  
  
They´d leave, maybe steal a ship. five mils would get yah far, specially  
in the economically screwed up systems, or the frontiers.  
****************  
  
-Jack is within 100 meter radius of "daddy"  
  
Skylar stretched her body, revenge at last.  
Macy had already gone and contacted the Johns.  
Bleeding delightful revenge.  
  
******************  
  
A sudden burst of light interrupted Riddick´s operation.  
  
*I´ve still got three hours to go, can't be Jack, better not be them checkin'  
on me*  
  
A fragile shocked frame stood in the middle of the doors, by instinctively   
Riddick gave the fucker a last jab, right through the tender, exposed  
heart.  
  
her eyes the very image of a shock, his silvery eyes could barely make her   
out because of the light.  
  
-No....  
  
A broken whisper assured him that it was Jack, not Skylar.  
Their scent too familiar to really distinct between.  
  
He rose up, knowing that he'd look frightening to her, he did watch out  
not to hold the shiv.  
  
She was the one person he didn't want to frighten, worst though, she was  
the one who really should be the most frighten of all.  
  
She stood frozen, even as he came close.  
Stared at him in a state of shock.  
  
He knew that had he been some one else he would be dead.  
But he was Richard B. Riddick, not just someone.  
Someone she cared about.  
He appreciated that, loved her for that.  
  
*Love*  
  
Ironic, irony, he'd just killed her father, whom she cared about despite  
an ugly past.  
  
His googols down, only two inches between them.  
one inch.  
  
His hand touching her face, leaving a streak of blood.  
  
-I'm sorry Jack.  
  
Sorry? For hurting her, yes. for killing that bastard, no.  
  
Her body didn't flinch, but her gentle face did, her eyes, the lined by her eyes  
as she started to cry desperately all spoke of her pain.  
  
-How could you.  
  
Her voice but a whisper to the darkening sunset of new Mecca.  
The outside world took a breath and held it in.  
  
-Oh, yes, how could you Richard.  
  
Skylar´s face right there, Macy by her side. Both of them armed.  
Skylar with her gun and knife, Macy just with his bladed staff.  
  
Riddick´s deep voice echoed within the hull.  
  
-It´s too late, your share's dead.  
  
The corners of Skylar´s mouth curved into a smile.  
  
-But, Richard, that's not why we're here, there's a different game going on.  
  
Skylar ran at him with her knife Riddick´s reflexes quick enough to counter  
act the attack.  
The move meant to get Skylar of her feet was without any result.  
  
-Leave Jack.  
  
The deep demonic voice sent vicious chills down her spine.  
Skylar´s attack intense and intense. By far fucking quicker than Riddick  
understood, the strength of insanity also aided her in keeping the battle  
even.  
  
-Outta the ship NOW!  
  
Her steps slow, backing. The scared little girl started to run.  
Ran, ran, ran.   
No where to go but she just had to run.  
Away.  
  
Hiding, what had happened?  
What?  
  
*Riddick told me to run, I did, I ran.*  
  
her furious blood screaming in agony.  
  
*Skylar attacked him..why, she gone crazy again?*  
  
Macy didn't stop her.  
  
*Riddick...he killed dad*  
  
They knew...had they known.  
  
her feet carried her a faraway from the space doc.  
Deeper into the city, deeper into despair and danger.  
*******************  
  
-You planning on back stabbing us all his time?  
  
Skylar swirled her knife as she took another aim at Riddick.  
  
-Ofcourse.  
  
-Psycho bitch.  
  
His upper body twished as he met a new attacker.  
His shirt slashed and he felt the blood seep through the new gap on his back.  
No pain.  
  
-I thought we were even  
  
Skylar snorted as Macy attacked again.  
  
-What you did can't be made even.  
  
The weaponless Riddick had now a harder time to fend the two of them off.  
He'd have to get through Skylar to end it, kill her, then Macy.  
  
Light steps circled him.  
  
-You ain´t goin´on "eye for an eye", changing your style?  
  
The coming attack inflicted a wound on his abdomen, not as serious as it   
bleed.  
  
-We're going by our style, life for a life.  
  
His leg throwing Skylar off for a critical moment.  
  
-We are Richard.  
  
Skylar´s now bleeding face looked at him with such humanity and pain.  
this wasn't the psycho acting.  
  
-The explosion. Our kid was in there, she was only one YOU FUCKER.  
  
At those spoken words the fight became malicious and wordless.  
  
Blood, death lying in the spoiled air. The perfect lack of mercy giving   
brutality it´s true reputation.  
  
All mental pain burst out into it´s physical partner.  
  
Time, meaning less, only measured in bruises and blood.  
  
Skylar sitting on top of him, Macy´s blade by his neck.  
No escape.  
  
-I don't give a fuck about myself Riddick, but you've hurt my FAMILY and  
that I can not forgive.  
  
They shared that opinion.  
  
-And we're not the only ones, there's a doctor Jennifer Fry who want's her  
daughter's murderer to pay, Richard B. Riddick.  
  
The world went blank. Riddick couldn't see, feel or hear.   
He was a ware that his body was moving again, fresh blood on his hands.  
But it all faded away, into a blissful nightmare.  
*****************  
  
*So cold...where's the data disk?*   
  
-fuck!  
  
Her trembling voice screeching across the deserted streets.  
The sun had set and now it was freezing.  
Her mind blurred by her tears, but despair that she knew  
she'd have to go back to the ship.  
  
Or should she?  
Riddick had killed her father, Skylar and Macy had attacked Riddick.  
  
*But I can't leave Riddick there, if they hurt him..i can't loose him too*  
  
Nausea reclaimed her body, she leaned towards a wall and threw up.  
  
Why to give a fuck?  
  
A hand on her back, viciously she turned around.  
  
A chubby man looked back, dressed in a black leather jacket.  
Jack identified him as a drug dealer.  
  
-You look like you need some cheering up.  
  
His voice thick with some sort of an accent.  
  
-What have you got.  
  
He smiled, he had the answer upon his lips.  
  
-coke, adrenaline, acid, spit, you mention it, I've got it.  
  
Her mind reacted, something within decided to take control.  
  
-No thanks, you haven't got what I want  
  
His expression still toying with the idea of selling some shit.  
  
-What d´you use darling?  
  
Darling. She didn't want to hear that word ever again. Never.  
Her mind crept over all the drugs she'd done, one of them was particularly  
hard to get.  
  
-Pure dopamine C, 3 mg.  
  
He smiled wickedly, he drew something from his coat.  
  
-I told you darling, I've got anything you want.  
  
Jack got ready to walk away, her shoes clicking on the street.  
  
-forget it, I don't have the money.  
  
-There are other ways you can pay.  
  
At that she was determined to walk away. She didn't want to do that, she'd  
never gone that deep and she wanted to resurface from the drug addiction.  
her body did want it, the drugs.  
  
-Hey!  
  
He grabbed her shoulder forcefully. This time Jack reacted.  
She hit him straight on the nose and before he even staggered she'd punched  
the broken nose none straight into his brain with her flat palm.  
  
The drug dealer tumbled down dead.  
A certain coldness slept in her eyes.  
  
The first man she'd killed.  
She felt nothing.  
Her back turned to the scene of crime as she started to walk away.  
A painful feeling started slowly to fester within her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. seperation of hearts

pitch black  
  
chapter 18  
  
seperation of hearts  
  
  
Shane rolled the orange bouncing ball in his hand. he'd just gotten the sign.  
After weeks of only watching those assholes they'd finally get to do  
something.  
And to catch Riddick, alive.  
  
he smiled. Billy had failed, and Billy was dead. Riddick would pay for that.  
A small thought clashed with his present ones.  
  
*I wonder if he killed all the surviving passengers of Hunter-G?*  
  
The hotel room dull and covered in the complete lack of a personality.  
  
Now they just had to get Riddick.  
he was about to call Ty from the bar when his cell went wild.  
  
The one calling wasn't their boss.  
This one was someone bigger.  
  
-Shane Johns here.  
  
A female voice replied, a cold office voice.  
  
-Mr. Johns, I'm Allicia Trent from the Olympus I.S.D.C. We have an offer  
you might be interested in.  
  
Shane thought for a moment.  
Why would a intergalactic ship development company contact him?  
**************************  
  
Where?  
Here.  
  
How?  
??  
  
Jack's eyes opened slowly, her headache bursting through her brain.  
A familiar face close.  
A sharp breath.  
  
-Relax child.  
  
That comforting voice.  
  
-Iman?  
  
The image her eyes consumed became clear. Yes, it was Iman, just a few years  
older. dear Iman.  
  
Jack flung her arms around him, crying out of joy.  
At least there was one person she knew who wasn't totally fucked.  
  
-Oh, god, Iman..i´m sorry, I...  
  
Her violent sobs cringing in her body, choking her voice.  
  
-How did I get here? I can't remember.  
  
His hand assured her gently by squeezing her bruised hand.  
  
-You knocked on my doors, child, late last night.  
  
She now noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but a simplistic rope.  
  
-Sorry, I can't remember.  
  
He hugged her in comfort.  
  
-rest now, we have a lot to catch up on.  
  
The deepest of sighs trespassed her lips.  
  
*more than you want to know holy man*  
  
Jack leaned her eyes back on worry. Where could Riddick be?  
  
**********************  
  
Bloody. Filthy and tired. How he'd gotten there he didn't know.  
he did remember clearly not killing neither Macy or Skylar.  
Fight or flight.  
he'd chosen flight.  
  
The rest remained an uncanny blur. The last clear memory was of him  
telling Jack to run off.   
  
Riddick staggered on, hoping that Jack´d been a smart girl and tried  
to find Iman.  
  
*She knows that I´ll go there, perhaps it'll be the last place she'll be*  
  
Some anger resurfaced. Now the animal side of him slept happily, after  
having killed that freak.  
his more human counterpart insisted that it was an inhuman and unforgivable  
crime to kill her father.  
  
*A man that molested her*  
  
It was a puzzle to him, why did she even wish him to say alive?  
She had asked him NOT to kill the fucker, yet, he'd done so.  
  
More thoughts of irony trespassed him as he walked in search for Iman´s  
apartment.  
  
*************************  
  
The ship hummed gently as they floated in space.  
Riddick and Jack´d been left behind on the planet, along with the Johns.  
The known feeling of guilt raced through her system.  
The plan had almost worked, just a small glitch. The big parts were all in  
place. Riddick on the run again, this time with two obsessive compulsive  
Johns on his ass. She and Macy had the cash and soon Jackleen would rest   
in peace.  
Just one thing had gone wrong.  
Jack had gone with Riddick. Or done as Riddick had commanded her.  
  
Revenge, she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. For years they'd been planning  
on revenge, ever since he'd taken Jackleen´s soul away.  
The girl wouldn't die, not until her murderer get what he deserved.  
But meeting Jack again had changed everything, the girl actually had  
positive feelings towards the bastard.  
  
*How brilliant we thought we were, when we though she could learn to  
hate him*  
  
Her head leaning back. What had they gotten? Riddick wasn't the same   
fucker he used to be. Shouldn't that count for something?  
Should they stain Jackleen´s memory that way? Was the favor to Doc worth  
all this shit?  
All about revenge. How ignorant.  
Revenge  
  
  
*I gotta get myself outta this mess. Macy´s right, why do I stall killing  
the mother fucking bastard? Damn you Richard, is our soul spreading through  
me like a virus? Who ever fucking gave you the notion of redemption oughta  
be ripped apart.*  
  
A heavy looks stained her face with concern. Indeed it would have been easier  
to X Richard out if he still was the ruthless brute she'd known.  
The same brute who'd fucked her family up.  
Jackleen.  
  
Shivers ran up her spine, the gun hanging in her hand as she cradled in the  
pilot seat.   
Now Jack hated her. Truly hated her. Before it had just been fear.  
They'd even made progress, the fear had faded and left her love to live.  
But now, now it was hate.   
The terrible thing was that now that Jack knew more than   
just half of the truth she could still hate her older sister.  
A sister who loved her very much....more than her own life, her own body.  
  
A strong hand lay on her shoulder, incredibly gentle.  
Macy knelt before his dearest heart, feeling precisely the same pain  
as Skylar.  
They sunk together, wondering how to do this, how to cope with what they'd  
gotten them selves into.  
  
-We could call Mrs. Fry and drop the mission....forgive the bastard...  
  
Skylar´s heart cracked.  
For the first time since her mother had smashed her sanity out of being  
Skylar felt almost sane.  
By god it hurt. So much. SO terribly much.  
  
Violent tears left her eyes.  
  
-There's no backing outta this Damien.  
  
Her head cradled by his neck.  
  
-It´s all too late, the Johns won't stop and we owe the Doc.  
  
Macy´s hands ran gently through the soft hair, a movement trying to soothe  
his wife, the thing that kept him alive, but too soon, would fade out of  
his existence.  
  
A sudden flare of thought crossed his injured mind. Wandering away from   
the thought of his daughter to the daughter of another.  
  
-They crashed...didn't they.  
  
Skylar´s eyes lit up with precisely the same knowledge.  
  
-It was always a speculation whether Riddick had killed them all  
  
Skylar sat up, ready to talk the plan through with her dearest psycho   
husband. Indeed, if Carolyn Fry had been anything like her mother she'd  
have treated Riddick as a human, probably made friends with the ass one  
way or the other.  
At first they thought that Riddick had probably killed her when she'd reached  
a certain mental closeness to him.  
But Riddick had survived, so had Jack and Iman.  
  
Skylar begun to smile. Maybe all of this shit could be solved.  
They just had to make Jennifer Fry feel real bad.  
Really really bad.  
*********************  
  
The night lay over New Mecca once again. Jack lay shaking in the sofa.  
Iman had offered her his bed but she'd denied.  
Sleep wouldn't visit her this forsaken night.  
Too much to think about and wonder about.  
  
*Riddick killed my father, my father molested me and Skylar, Skylar tried  
to set up Riddick and Riddick killed my father*  
  
Circular thought spun around like thousand broken porcelain dolls.  
Her body shaking, freezing and cold sweating.  
Withdrawals.  
  
Three blankets wrapped around her but it couldn't warm up her torn heart.  
  
A sound in the dark attacked her senses, carefully she watched out not to move.  
Her eyes closed, pretended to sleep.  
A familiar scent close and soon a calm breath on her neck.  
  
Fear stuffing her system up with potential sudden moves.  
A great amount of self control kept her away from jerking when he touched  
her ever so gently, like he did most of the time.  
  
His hand on her cheek, his thumb moving softly caressing her skin.  
his deep voice almost came as a shock to the frighten girl.  
It'd been years since she'd actually been afraid of him.  
  
-I'm sorry darlin´ i just couldn't let him hurt you anymore.  
  
There was little regret in his voice, but defiantly warmth.   
Warm like his breath, like his skin and touch. Yet all of this made Jack  
feel cold and frozen.  
  
*I used to be in love with him? Didn't I*  
  
She felt as if now there was nothing but the frozen desert of fear and  
abandonment.  
  
His lips pressing against hers, she feared that she'd stiffen and he'd sense it.  
Her body didn't, it obeyed her completely and in all.  
  
-good night.  
  
She felt his presence fade away. He could be sitting on an opposite chair,  
he could have left, Jack didn't dare to open her eyes.  
  
*How will I be able to look at him ever again? he killed my father*  
  
As much as Jack wanted to cry over her confusion she found no tears to shed.  
  
*******************  
  
The morning greeted her coldly. Pain slipped into her head as she tried  
to wake up to the world around her.  
  
her eyes dry from the air, despite the slow working AC. Her eyes looked  
around, trying to detect some signs of Riddick´s presence.   
none was to be found, only the low mumbling voices coming from the kitchen.  
Iman and Riddick.  
  
fuck, that was a good proof of his presence, that he was actually there.  
  
Jack lay her head back on the couch, concentrating on the voices.  
Iman was upset, so much she could hear, Riddick, as usually, was unreadable.  
  
-The child's ill, she needs help that neither you or me can give her  
Mr. Riddick.  
  
*Are they talking about putting me in a home?*  
  
The sudden sound of a chair being spun around or pushed away startled   
Jack's concentrated senses.  
  
-She's not going to a fucking asylum holy man, it'll only fucker her up  
permanently.  
  
The girlie folded her hands and chuckled to herself.  
*That´s your job Riddick, to fuck me permanently over*  
  
-She's in pain, a pain that I fear you have partically caused.  
  
Silence, exhausting silence sparkled in the air, begging for some release  
through the violent tongues of men.  
But only a low, monotone reply came.  
  
-I know, but she's all I have.  
  
Silence screaming through Jack's head.  
*Excuse me, I'm someone's property now? Yeah, fuck you to Riddick*  
  
Her body noting some uncomfort in her akward position, yet she ignored it.  
How could she let a chance to know what the two most important men in her  
life through of her?  
  
-If you care for her so much Mr. Riddick, then perhaps you should let her go.  
  
She heard Riddick running his hand over his scalp. He did that so often when  
he needed to make tough decisions.  
  
*Couple of years ago you couldn't wait to get rid of you, what am I now,   
a fucking extension to your body*  
  
-She's gonna need a lot of help, there are things I never even suspected about  
her. I've got a problem handling her Iman.  
  
His last sentence empathized, Jack smiled, happy.  
  
*So I was atleast something to you, then how come you killed my dad?   
How come you want to kill Skylar and Macy? Am I next? Eh, Riddick?*  
  
-I am aware that she's got some rather unpleasant habits.  
  
-Its more than that holy man.   
  
*Oh, here it comes, the drama scene itself, sappy music please!*  
  
-I met her family couple of weeks ago. Fucked up little bastard.  
Menskis. Skylar Menski and Damien Macy, heard of them? The Bonny and Clyde  
of this millennia.  
  
A shocking silence came from Iman. A shock produced out of the fact that Jack  
had kept such a truth away from him? Or was it more important to know  
that her family was a sheep flock of psychos.  
  
-An´ there's more. We got her old man outta jail. Turn's out that he   
was fucking his daughters when they were little....Jack didn't  
want me to ghost his ass.  
  
Jack felt like laughing at Riddick´s confession.  
  
*You say you don't like God much, then why do you confess to a holy dude?*  
  
-Dear Allah, has the girl forgiven you?  
  
The shock in Iman´s voice spoke of the faith he had in forgiveness and  
in the love he had for his god.   
An atheist like reply carried from Riddick´s racially mixed lips.  
  
-Don't think she will.  
  
*Don´t think I will*  
  
Riddick´s voice then making a final comment.  
  
-She'll stay with you then.  
  
Jack could just imagine Iman nodding his head in a reply.  
Instinct and anger took over when she heard Riddick getting ready to leave.  
  
*Just gonna dump the problem? Are you*  
  
She stood up early enough to face Riddick just before he opened the doors.  
her face frozen and cold, colder than it had ever been before.  
She only had a single thing to tell him.  
  
-Hurt them and I'm gone.  
  
Her jaws clenched after that single line. The look on Riddick´s face  
that of something unspeakably inhuman.  
He'd hunt them down.   
  
-Can't promise.  
  
The doors closed, more than just a single door to Iman´s apartment.  
Doors too Jack's heart sealed closed.  
No way she'd let Riddick back in.  
  
he'd hurt them.  
  
She knew that.  
He'd hurt them.  
*************************  
  
Blood dripped slowly down Jack´s lips.  
She´d been living with Iman for about amonth now. The holy man had  
constantly been trying to break through herhard shell, with out success.  
  
Riddick´d call once or twice, both times Jack had replied percisely the  
same way. A simple non sexual fuck you told him to go to hell.  
  
She hadn´t touched drugs or booze, probably because she didn´t go out much.  
Specially after that report on the dead drug dealer.  
  
She´d just decided that she didn´t need Riddick at all. She didn´t need him  
to quit the drugs or to leave the black sambuka alone.  
She did let Iman help her with those issues.   
  
At times meditating did help, going to the gym and kicking ass helped.  
She almost lived there now.  
Still she slept on the couch, not letting Iman give his bed up.  
  
But she wouldn´t let him closer than he was, her heart had frozen in time  
and place when she´d seen Riddick, holding that shiv, cutting her father´s   
throat.  
  
Staring at herself, at the blood in the mirror. Another nose bleed.  
Too fucking common now on these days. If she stood up to fast, nose bleed,  
if she drank or ate too fast, nose bleed, heck, if she breathed, nose bleed.  
  
Constant state of nausea and headaches. Iman was worried about her   
condition. She just made him belive that it were withdrawls.  
Withdawls that made her lock herself in the bathroom when ever she felt  
the need for drugs wash over her body.  
  
The amount of self control it took was unbelivable. It did help though that  
the bathroom didn´t have an AC, and Iman didn´t even have painkillers.  
  
Blood dripping onto the white tiles, blood flowers blooming beneath her feet.  
splatters, decorating her surroundings.  
  
*He killed my dad because my dad molested me. It´s Riddick*  
  
For a moment she wished that she´d gone with him, even if it hadn´t been  
left up to her. Nope, her life had been decided by Riddick and Iman.  
Despire her eighteen years of age they´d taken control.  
  
*I´m not fourteen, i don´t look or act fourteen anymore. I´m not the bloody  
idiot i used to be. fuck, all this mess because i wanted to see find Skylar  
and the stupid little me thought that maybe Riddick would know where she´d go*  
  
With the back of her hand she wiped the fresh crimson liquid of her face.  
Splashing cold water onto her sweaty face.  
  
Yhe girlie just hoped that Skylar and Riddick wouldn´t run into each other.  
  
***********************  
  
-Any news on Riddick?  
  
Macy´s voice almost tired from the constant travelling.  
  
-he´s still roaming around, one step a head of us.  
  
Since that breakout about a month and a half ago Macy had used the Johns   
not just to trying to catch Riddick but for them to stay out of the  
bastards way.  
  
They needed him far away enough for them to get Jack. Macy´s thoughts  
spun around a girl who was on the borderline of being like a daughter  
to him.  
  
*I don´t know if she´ll want to come with us*  
  
He smiled wickedly, the touch of revenge flowing through his vains.  
He knew that Skylar didn´t want Jack hurt, but a part of her did   
want to revenge Jackleen.  
At first, they´d gone to the doc, gonna try to leave this whole mess,  
but the sight of their daughter hooked up to all those machines had quickly  
changed their mind.  
  
The doc did have some good tactics when it came to turning the minds of  
people.  
  
Skylar slept in bed, after having spent last night on duty. This ship  
really did need maintenance, this wonderful ship that kept them  
upgraded on every single news link that regarded riddick or anything  
that might have the slightest thing to do with them or Jack.  
  
A wonderful AI system.  
He did wonder for what purpose it´d been created. Most probably for mercs,  
unfinished, unrefined, but well beyond good.  
The ship actually detected space/time lapses, avoiding the nasty ones,  
fucking the good ones so it´d send the passengers into next two weeks   
a head of schedule.  
  
He smiled once and again.  
They´d get Jack soon.  
Only a day´s distance from New Mecca.  
****************  
  
Ty lay in bed, he´d just went out, for a little fun, gone to the bar, found  
a little pixie and fucked her brains out.  
God, he loved the way they screamed.  
  
Shane was mixing his paths with some company again. The dude was almost always  
scheming. Just like Billy. Stupid Billy who´d gone and tried to catch  
Riddick all on his own. Well, now the rest of the Johns would finish the job.  
Really finish the job. The money they´d get for the bastard would  
be maximum and the price that ship development something company had   
put on that new model of theirs, let´s just say that they wouldn´t  
have to lift a little finger ever again .  
  
A small bouncing ball jumped of the wall, an orange one. Shane playing with  
that stupid ball again. he´d taken it from some kid he´d killed couple  
of weeks ago.  
  
Ty wondered at times about his brother. He knew very well that Shane was  
the smarter one, the brooding one. The boy didn´t know how to have fun.  
A little booze there, a little heroine here and a creaming girl under him.  
They´d done it once. Once he´d dragged hid brother with him out to have fun,  
along with other fellow mercs.  
  
Man, he hadn´t had a clue that Shane could be this vicious.   
After too many drinks and too much dope Shane had become something that  
the word monster wouldn´t begin to describe.  
  
They´d found a girl, Shane had gotten that gleam in his eyes.  
Something he´d never seen before, not even in Billy.   
A very pretty girl, sixteen or seventeen, innocent, big brown eyes, combat  
boots and a pretty dress reaching down to her knees.  
  
When they´d finished with her she´d had her dress to her hips while  
she bleed between the feet.  
  
He still remembered her eyes. Ty rarely remembered anything about the girls  
he toied with. But there was something very different about that one.  
  
That look in her eyes, so odd.  
  
Almost as if the girl knew somothing, as of she were superior to them in some  
odd manner.  
That hadn´t lasted for long though.  
  
They´d stolen it, torn it out of her innocent soul and butcherd it.  
  
That was the sort of fun he liked.  
  
Ty kept on watching the orange bounching ball, wondering how in hell they  
were gonna catch Riddick?  
  
The boss should have a clue, or that boyfriend of hers.  
Well, soon enough they´d find out. They were gonna meet the maniacs in   
person.  
  
Ty couldn´t wait to see what sort of psycho´s would actually go after  
Riddick, excluding him and Shane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. time runs at last

pitch black  
  
obscure anticipation  
  
chapter 19  
  
Time turns at last  
  
author's notes:I´m lying sick at home, don't expect anything sensible....  
but well, when do I write anything sensible?  
  
  
  
Riddick´s mind raced over the controls. Damn these things, these low  
class skiffs. A bloody shame that it'd been the only one "available" to him.  
  
He knew where to find Skylar. A planet they'd visited in the beginning.  
Called Double Helix. What a name.  
He still fought those urges.  
he just had to know, just had to get to the fucking bitch.  
  
Just these urges in the way. Urges that told him to leave this all,  
go to new Mecca and be close to her.  
  
Something within him wouldn't let him, whether it was the animal in him  
or not he didn't know.  
Perhaps it'd been that look on he face, in her eyes when he'd left.  
A look that made her look like Skylar.  
  
Maybe that's why he couldn't go back, not yet.  
  
**********************************  
  
Her feet making that familiar "cling cling to the metal floor sound".  
God, it felt good to be back.  
  
Iman had tried to talk her out of all this, but in the end she'd packed and  
left, asking Iman not to tell Riddick that she'd left, or at least, that she's  
left with a stranger that was incredibly thin, blonde, female and insane.  
  
But it felt better to be back.  
In some ways there was more peace around the ship, specially the cooler room.  
Being with Skylar again, despite the memory of her trying to kill Riddick.  
  
The world was just too fucked up to wonder, plus, she'd explained.  
That was something Riddick hadn't really done properly.  
  
What her older sister still clung to her mind, the long story of revenge  
unraveled.  
  
As it turns out, Skylar had been pregnant when she'd been sent to the slam.  
She and Macy had been allowed to meet for about a half an hour or so before  
they were supposedly permanently separated.  
  
So, she'd been knocked by her boyfriend, not uncommon. She'd met Riddick,  
made friends, been a psycho, sent alot of emails through the comm system.  
  
Ofcourse, like a true survivalist, she'd used Riddick in order to escape.  
Clever big sister.  
  
Riddick being Riddick, still with out a soul, was just a little bit more  
than pissed off. So he decided to try to get the couple.  
  
He'd blown up the apartment, the apartment with Skylar´s one year old  
daughter, Jackleen Macy Menski.   
  
Then Riddick had nearly killed Skylar.  
  
A rather heart breaking and a screwed up story line.   
One of the reasons why she'd gone with her big sister.  
  
She wanted to see Jackleen, that little creature that was nothing but  
the body. She wanted to see that little girl with her own eyes and find  
out whether she could kill the feelings she had for Riddick.  
  
She did love him.  
fuck that, she really did and she was starting to really hate it.  
Even worse, she missed him.  
  
She knew that she called his name out after her nightmares, thought she  
saw his reflection when the light fooled her in the mirror.  
  
Riddick.  
Richard B Riddick.  
  
How wonderfully fucked up.  
  
******************************  
  
The place dark and uninviting. Shane sat depressingly going over possible  
plans. Ty just relaxed and had a double vodka.  
Best to freshen up a little before meeting the boss.  
  
Watching the doors once in a while. Only real scum walking in and out of the  
doors.  
Riddick was suppose to be on the planet. Why would they take such a risk?  
  
Ty shook the intellectual thoughts of his shoulders and decided he should  
leave them to his brother, the brain.  
  
A breeze of a breath crossed Ty, his attention drawn to the other side of the  
table.  
  
Three of them sat there.  
Two stunning women, similar enough to be sister, and a man with ebony black skin.  
Odd enough for a space traveler.  
  
Something so familiar about the younger girl.  
Her eyes froze as Ty looked directly into her warm brown odd eyes.  
So damn familiar.  
  
-Ty and Shane Johns?  
  
Shane nodded his head.  
The older woman pulled something out of a bag. It turned out to be cash, alot  
of it.  
  
-Your payment. Updates.  
  
The man didn't speak, the one they always talked to. The woman was more  
to Ty´s liking, direct, no shit, straight to the point.  
  
-We know Riddick´s here, we can't really figure out why or where, but we  
know he's here.  
  
The woman stared fiercely through Shane. A look that almost brought the subject  
of fear up in Ty.  
  
-Any idiot watching the underworld would know that, how close are you to  
getting him.  
  
Ty watched the girl respond to the woman's words, almost as if it were a   
shock up on a shock.  
  
-Close enough, he seems to be royally pissed off. I´d say he's back into  
his old ways after that nice break. But he seems to be more...volatile.  
  
the girl grabbed the line that lay in the air.  
  
-He's not.  
  
Ty gave the girl an odd look.  
  
-Hess not back to his old self.  
  
Shane leaned over, closing to the girl and sending the other two into a   
status of alert.  
  
-And you'd know the first thing about that, little girl.  
  
Her eyes shone, with something that could be called superiority.  
A loud bell started to ring in Ty´s head.  
  
-Yes.  
  
Shane leaned back and laughed, waved his hand casually and replied in  
the same way as his hands.  
  
-Sure, sure.  
  
He turned towards business, the other two who seemed to be baby-sitting the   
girl.  
  
-I have an idea that might work....  
  
The plan passed Ty completely. A sinking feeling had dug its way through his  
belly.  
He remembered that girl and from the looks of her shaking face, so did she.  
he could only stare at her.  
She looked broken.  
  
The girl they'd raped little over a year ago.  
  
A knot crept up Ty´s throat. Something told him that all of this would  
end like a gigantic mess.  
  
The orange bouncing ball tickled his fingers.  
**************************  
  
Jack's world collapsed when they arrived at the ship. Violently she cried.  
Without shame she looked for comfort in her sister's arms.  
Even if it had been her who hired the assholess.  
  
Startled Skylar put her arms around the pixie girl.  
  
-Yo, what's up girlie?  
  
Skylar´s black eyes so far away from serious. Little sister had been  
unusually emotional lately, crying, laughing or screaming, nothing in  
between.  
  
- The mercs...FUCK!  
  
Angrily Jack stomped her feet down, trying to squeeze the words out of her  
tight throat.  
  
-FUCK, those are the mercs that raped me!  
  
Skylar´s face twisted in thought, her eyes narrowed as she looked over to the  
out side world as if she could see everything, particularly the Johns.  
  
-Sure Pixie Girl?  
  
Jack's voice trembled with anger as the reply spat into cold air.  
  
-Ofcourse I'm fucking sure! Those...damn it...FUCK!  
  
Her voice reflecting the way her heart trembled from confusion. Skylar  
lay her arms around her sister once again, wishing she could take some  
of the pain. Wishing that she could get the Johns and rip their guts out,  
skin them alive perhaps? Cold logic caught Skylar´s mind.  
  
-Don't worry lil sis, i´ll deal with them when all of this is over.  
  
A nearly fully grown woman ceased her sobbing, wiped her bloody nose.  
  
-Ah, fuck this!  
  
Skylar´s nose twisted a little as a comment of the past slipped by her lips.  
  
-Mom used to have nosebleeds all the time when she was pregnant with you,  
guess it´s coming back at yah.  
  
Jack looked up at her sister, absently holding her hand before her nose.  
  
-Oh, yeah, thanks mom, one of your daughter's a psycho, the other's got  
a bloody nose.. I'm gonna go stop this shit.  
  
Skylar watched her little sister leave for the bathroom.  
Her mind swirled and wondered.  
  
What in hell had made Jack change her mind so drastically? How in hell  
had the pixie changed over nearly two months?  
She didn't want to kill Riddick, but she still was around her big  
maniac sister and her homicidal husband.  
Something was seriously screwed up in Jack's head, other than just  
her mind.  
  
Skylar turned around, going to help Macy with some of their supplies.  
A very surprise event greeted her.  
Something that put her dead black blood on fire.  
*******************  
  
*damn my mother fucking nose...*  
  
Jack stuffed some toilet paper up then started to clean up her bloodied shirt.  
ten seconds later she threw it away, only wearing a top.  
  
*Not like I'm gonna get fucked, only Skylar and Macy aboard*  
  
The reflection in the mirror a Jack that she really hadn't seen before.  
Sure, she had paper stuffed up her nose, but this Jack in the mirror.  
She looked so different.  
Older.  
  
*Fuck, I hope i´ll look like this when I'm thirty*  
  
Her stomach grumbled loudly, demanding food.  
  
*Geese, must have forgotten to eat lunch*  
  
It grumbled loudly once again. Then this funny feeling settled down in her heart.  
As if something were wrong.  
  
Jack took a knife into her hand, one of those Swiss army knifes that Skylar  
had given her.  
This one was a late birthday present.  
  
Carefully Jack walked forwards, letting her feelings lead her.  
Away from the kitchen, by passing the rooms.   
To the cooler room.  
  
She looked around, careful not to make a sound.  
her eyes looked sharply over the surface, the lower level, the upper level.  
Along the quiet engines.  
  
Nothing, something was there. She knew it.  
But what ever it was she wasn't about to waste time on it.  
A stronger feeling caught her, a feeling caught by a loud scream.  
More like a roar.  
Screaming out a name.  
  
-MACY!!  
  
Jack ran, the scream had been from the ship's entrance. Skylar´s voice  
had seared through Jack's head.  
  
Maybe Riddick.  
Hopefully not Riddick. She didn't want to see him like that again.  
Like a killer, like an animal but not a human.  
  
A furious sight greeted her.  
  
The Johns.  
  
Blood seeping down Macy´s head, he was semi conscious. His hand bled as well.  
The mercs who'd raped her.  
Looked like the blue eyed devil Johns.  
  
-We need the ship  
  
The leaner one growled. Shane wasn't it? Yes, Shane.  
  
Skylar looked down at the ground, wandering thoughts splitting her head  
Jack knew that they'd been hired cause they were...the best...the craziest.  
  
Bitterness smiled at her big sister's face as she looked up, smiling.  
  
A single gun in Skylar´s hand aimed at the mercs. Skylar didn't  
look all too happy about her employed betraying her.  
  
-Let him go and you'll die quickly.  
  
Skylar´s voice grave and dark. it amused Shane, Ty seemed to be a little more  
insecure. His eyes glancing over to his brother, to Jack.  
To her brown eyes.  
  
-No, you put down your gun and give us the ship.  
  
Her arm still aiming as if it were second nature to her, which it was.  
  
-I suppose someone wants the ship back, care to tell me whom you're   
blood milking this time?  
  
Shane's lips stretched as he still had the gun to Macy´s much so calm face.  
  
-Who the fuck do you think?  
  
Skylar almost laughed.  
  
-Oh, so ship development wants their engineer back!  
  
her expression switched straight back onto that of out chilled cruelty  
  
-I killed him.  
  
Shane tightened his grip around Macy´s throat, it was almost as if he were  
trying to push the gun through his skull.  
  
-Any last words nigger.  
  
Calmly Macy looked at Skylar, both of them ignoring Shane's words.  
  
-The fuckers gonna ghost us all...  
  
the gun to Macy´s head.  
*just cuz I can't fucking run*  
  
-I meant real last words, cuz I just might ghost you.  
  
a vicious tone.  
  
-Yo, little chimney  
  
Catching the brown eyes on a mental level. Something else hid there.  
The shadows reaching out for her, almost grabbing her by the shoulder.  
  
-If Mr. Johns fucks me over, take care of our Skye  
  
Jack exposed herself to the burning sunlight, feeling insecure in the shades.  
  
Macy completely calm, Skylar´s gun raised, she actually shone of fear.  
Jack couldn't remember a single moment in her life where Skylar had  
been anything but at least a little confident.  
  
Looking directly into Macy´s drowningly warm eyes.  
  
-I love you.  
  
Skylar´s shaking lips replied as a shot ran off.  
  
-I Love you.  
  
The echo of the gun silenced the moment.  
Who would have thought?  
Noone.  
  
Macy hit the floor, blissful face, the Shane clutted his chest as he died.  
  
pain stained Skylar´s face, disbelief visited Ty´s for a short moment, until  
he decided to pull out a gun of his own.  
  
Skylar reached out for Jack, screaming.  
  
-WATCH OUT!  
  
Skylar and Jack tumbled over the iron floor, out of the ship. Skylar pushed  
a few words into Jack's consciousness.  
  
-Run away, I´ll find you.  
  
The second time someone had told her to run. Both times away from the ship.  
Ty looked as if fury itself had taken residence within him.  
  
Jack made no attempt to move.  
  
-I'm helping you.  
  
A demonic evil crossed Skylar´s face.  
  
-damn you!  
  
Skylar just barely grabbed her little sister and threw her through   
the only doors available.  
The air locker.  
  
Skylar hit one of the buttons in a rush, leaving Jack within the Space dock  
facility, behind pressurized steel doors.  
  
Her hands beat on the steel, he knife forming the sparks which reflected  
her hereditary rage.  
  
The last thing she saw of her sister was when she ran into the ship, the merc  
following her.  
*************************  
  
*Stupid assholes, backstabbing pigs, pests, shit on my boots!*  
Another gun shot ran off, screaming at Skylar.  
  
*does the ass really think he can KILL me? C´mon, Riddick hasn't been   
able to ghost my ass yet, what makes this asshole think that he can do it?*  
  
The cooler room.  
Skylar´s lips spread as the merc finally found her.  
  
-You goddamned bitch!  
  
Skylar shrugged carelessly, just stared at him, seemingly unarmed.  
  
-Whaddaya know about ships Ty?  
  
Ty dearest was getting ready to blow Skylar´s head off.  
  
-There's this new technology, where you use a liquid to cool the engines  
and the ship, saves alot of fuel and space.  
  
disdain in the mercs face.  
  
-Just shut the fuck up.  
  
Skylar still went on like an unstoppable talking doll.  
  
-When you change the fuel, you need to drain the cooler liquid or else  
the fuel's gonna be to thick, the engines´ll be cold you see, having the  
cooler liquid in would make them even colder.  
  
Skylar jumped over the bridge, a shot ran of, one of many Ty had used on  
empty air.  
The woman barely got a hold of the stair in her fall.  
  
Waved to Ty when he checked if she'd kissed the floor. Yeah, the floor.  
No liquid.  
  
-But Ty, darling, do you know what happens if you start the engines without  
the cooler liquid?  
  
Skylar´s feet made a loud bang sound when they hit the floor on the   
lowest level of the cooler room.  
  
She smiled straight at the furious Ty.  
  
-It blows.  
  
Skylar ran ahead, through the bottom level doors.  
She hadn't really expected them to be there, but hey, if she could slip  
suicide, then why the hell not? She'd at least say good-bye to Jackleen and  
Jack.  
  
The doors closed, leaving Ty searching for her while he climbed down.  
lucky break that the doors were under the balconies.  
  
The smile left Skylar´s face, leaving nothing behind.  
  
-Jackass, activate engines.  
*****************************  
  
Tears washed Jack's face as she witnessed the explosion.  
It was hard to choke on the tears that started to drive her mentality  
out of control.  
  
Now she was all alone.  
The world had left her.  
She still had Iman though.  
  
Iman.  
  
Her face deformed with pain.  
Iman.  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. failure

pitch black  
  
chapter 21  
  
FAILURE  
  
Jack's mind shook as she picked up the closest phone.  
Calling Iman´s number, waiting for him to answer.  
even waiting for Riddick to answer.  
  
*I´m not afraid of him, am I*  
  
Trembling she waited for an answer.  
  
It rang...  
rang...  
rang...  
Stopped ringing.  
  
Before anyone could even reply Jack's jumped at the first sound that  
could be made from a human.  
  
-Iman?  
  
Her wayward voice whispered quietly.  
  
-Jack, dear child, where are you?  
  
She burst out into dry tears.  
  
-Oh God Iman, Skylar she's....  
  
Iman hushed her down. The harshness and the urgency of his voice quite so  
unusual for this gentle man.  
  
-Listen to me child, I'm afraid I've done something very unwise.  
  
Jack froze in her steps, a suspicion calling into her as she realized   
a truth. Even before Iman spoke.  
  
-I'm afraid that I have informed Mr. Riddick about your where abouts.  
  
*That feeling in the cooler room*  
  
-He made me believe he was just going to talk to you child. But the way  
he looked at me after I told him has given me cause to worry..i´m sor..  
  
*The shade I felt like almost touched me on the ship*  
  
Jack's mind left sorrow behind and the survivor in her burst loose.  
  
-Iman, I love you.  
  
The phone hung down, Iman´s voice still calling out for the girl  
who once was Jack.  
  
Running. Riddick already knew where she was.  
Now she just had to run away and reach a safe haven.  
  
Too soon she detected another pair of feet running after her.  
Fear fueled her.  
She'd been through so much that she barely trusted anyone at all.  
Specially not those who'd proven to be violent.  
Those who'd locked her up in her room when shed gotten drunk.  
let her be when she'd been raped.  
Thrown her way.  
in one word: Riddick.  
  
Her trust had been smashed the moment she'd seen her father's blood on  
his hands.  
  
*He´s not a monster*  
  
The thought surprised her.  
The thought made her slow down.  
  
*he´s not a monster*  
  
made her stop completely and wait for the stranger heading towards her.  
********************************************  
  
Jack cried violently as she pulled the shiv out of her thigh.  
Tears of all sorts of pain.  
  
He'd really gone psycho on her.  
  
He'd looked pretty damn normal to her at first, but when he'd gotten closer...  
  
She'd tried to talk to him but it was as if his mind were oblivious to that.  
He talked of betrayal.  
Talked about seeing her with the Johns.   
It drove him crazy.  
  
Worst of all, the same calamity had been over all of it.  
Until he'd decided to strike.  
  
Holding the tears inside she wrapped some bandages around her thigh.  
Damn this hurt.  
  
he'd aimed for her stomach, knowing that it would injure her more.  
She'd reacted with complete logic.  
Kicked her leg up so it hit her thigh.  
  
Then knocked him out. Amazing that she'd managed to do it.  
Had his logic disappeared along with his humanity?  
  
She'd reacted so quickly after the knife had thrust into her body.  
The kick had almost been in the same move as she'd used to protect her  
stomach.  
Kicked him in the head.  
  
She hadn't waited to see if she'd killed him or not.  
  
A part of her felt terrible as she sat in the dump amongst other beggars.  
She'd hurt him.   
  
He had an excuse, he was a borderline psycho and a sociopath.  
she didn't.  
  
Reluctantly she could now admit that she wouldn't go crazy like mom and  
Skylar.  
She was fully and completely sane.  
  
And that made all of it hurt even worse.  
Jack leaned her eyes back.  
She'd have to find a way out of this.  
Somehow, on her own.  
  
Preferably get Riddick out of this trance of insanity. Or perhaps she  
wanted to keep him this way? Perhaps she wanted a reason to hate him  
for all that he'd caused, for destroying her entire family.  
  
her heart kept on beating although it was crushed.   
*******************************************  
  
Days had passed, she didn't really know how many, but most defiantly a few.  
Perhaps a week or two. Jack really didn't give a shit.  
She'd checked the cash in the account Skylar had set up.  
Still ten mils there.  
She'd taken a great amount out, but it was within five percent of  
the total amount.  
  
It'd do, just a few more days and Riddick wouldn't be all to eager to look  
at the space flights.  
  
Jack planned on going to one of the more legally strict places.  
Somewhere tidy where Riddick wouldn't be able to set a foot without  
being detected.  
  
The Mars colony sounded like a good place to her. close enough to earth  
but far away as well.  
  
Anxiety settled deep into her guts once again.  
her stomach´d been doing all those weird things since Skylar..since...  
she couldn't think about it.  
  
*I´ll mourn when I have time*  
  
She put some necessities into a backpack, then giving the mirror a last   
glance.  
She'd had her hair grown out, it was down to her mid back. Curled as well,  
red. Her clothes made her look a little older, and the make up she used  
helped to give her the looks of a twenty five year old.  
  
-Marsha William.  
  
A brand new fake Id in her pocket, one of those things she'd made herself.  
The knife within her reach, just in case, and a gun at her other leg.  
  
*Please, don't find me*  
  
She closed her eyes as if she were praying, then walked out the motel doors.  
******************  
  
Dark, terribly filthy and dark. He didn't notice.  
His mind out of control. Some part of him looked human from within.  
The part that told him Jack wasn't to blame.  
  
he didn't like that part too much, wanted it to die and burn.  
Much like he felt at the moment, a fucking pin cushion for the pricks  
of pain.  
Metaphorically speaking, ofcourse.  
  
But it hurt, and he wanted to get rid of the pain.  
he knew how. It'd hurt her, not him.  
  
The red head with the curls.  
  
-Red really doesn't become you Jack.  
  
The girl turned around, too see a demon, a terrible grin spreading over his  
face.  
  
This wasn't Riddick.  
  
This was just some psycho fuck who'd temporarily decided to rent Riddick´s body  
for free.  
  
Her eyes looking straight at him.  
  
-Riddick you OK?  
  
*Trying to act casual, real good Jackie girl*  
  
He saw her hands reaching down for something.  
  
-How's your leg?  
  
His voice the usual dead tone.  
She bend slightly.  
  
*Poor kid, put your gun to low?*  
  
-It´s all cool, didn't need stitches.  
  
He smiled, they were alone, sure it was broad daylight but in these streets  
it really didn't matter.  
  
-Good, coz you're gonna hurt a fuck load more.  
  
The terror on her face enjoyable, the anger in her face familiar.  
the expression in over all, expression of disbelief, unbearable.  
  
The pain needed to leave.  
  
Riddick put his hand over her mouth and dragged her to the darkest ally around.  
His shiv shining in the sun.  
The googols hiding the insanity trait in his pretty silvery eyes.  
  
**********************************  
  
She´d fought him, with everything she´d had.  
Until the dark came. Until he had the upper hand of darkness.  
Another ally, the same psycho killer and her weak body.  
  
His whispers, she couldn't make them out anymore.  
her hands where cut.  
So far he'd only sliced her skin, talking to her about how often he'd   
wanted to cut her skinny ass.  
How he'd restrained himself from killing all those people she loved,  
just for her, and then she'd gone and back stabbed him.  
Not a good idea.  
  
She felt the blade cut into her forehead.  
Going down vertically, diagonally from the middle of her eyes to her lips.  
it went straight over.  
  
If only she could scream. He'd gagged her at first, then, when the pain  
was too much for her to even scream he'd loosened the tie and let her  
whimper all she could.  
  
He talked to her some more.  
  
-Your father whimpered the same way you do, yours is just so much nicer.  
  
Jack wanted to scream at him to stop.   
It wasn't just the physical pain.  
The pain that this was the man that made her heart race at times,  
the guy who knew her better than anyone. The one who comforted her when  
she felt like she was going crazy.  
  
All that was left of that man was the mass murderer.  
  
She gave in slowly.  
No use.  
  
This was the end. His burning shiv cut into her once again.  
Leaving the gutting part to the last.  
  
The knife so close, she could feel the blood rise from her skin as the knife  
cut slightly into her very own flesh.  
  
The world faded away with an angry roar from Riddick´s throat.  
  
  
  



	23. WHEN END COMES ´ROUND and HAPPY BIRTHDAY

pitch black  
  
chapter 21  
  
WHEN END COMES ´ROUND and HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
  
Standing above Riddick´s limps living body.  
  
*I put enough to knock out an elephant, it should do*  
  
Turned towards the black middle aged woman.  
  
-Take him to the cops, get some money.  
  
A rusted voice replied with curiosity.  
  
-Weren't you in for this for the money?  
  
The woman looked at Kali with the oddest glare.  
  
-Consider it payment for blowing up some old pals.  
  
She checked the girl's body, the pulse terribly low. The blood covering the scenery  
was the witness of a dangerous blood loss.  
  
-Take the fucker away before I kill him myself.  
  
Kali nodded solemnly. This was her friends way of doing things.  
The rusted voice echoed once more into the darkness.  
  
-Your plan worked after all. They´re probably gonna put him into cryo sleep.  
  
Skylar nodded her head. Dull and emotionless as she gave the semi-dead  
Riddick a last glance.  
  
-Yeah, they only do that to the worst.  
  
Jack's lips barely shook. Her energy drained after fighting Riddick.  
Blood staining a beautiful face, a sacrifice had been demanded for the  
betrayal.  
  
Darkness.  
  
  
A slim figure picked the skeleton of the dirty street of Gomorra.  
Those shaking lips forming words that could barely be made out.  
  
-Please don't...don´t..i lo...  
  
NO.  
She wouldn't let her speak those words. Riddick had nearly killed this   
much so loved girl. This spark of sanity in the midst of hell.  
It had been too much for him to take so he had to destroy it.  
Like the rest of their family, now they were all gone.  
  
Calm dispair settled into her heart, to watch this girl suffer.  
Suffering didn't go with her carefree life like spirit.  
  
Blood seeping down her body, locking itself into her clothes, threatening  
to stain forever. it had scarred the soul Permanently.  
  
*Isn´t that enough Richard?*  
  
Strong stealth ran across the streets, carrying a dying creature.  
  
*I won't let my mistakes be the end of you Jack*  
  
*****************************  
  
A woman in her mid twenties with sweat stroked hair and a figure of  
great power burst into one of many street clinics, carrying a girl on her back.  
A girl who barely looked like she'd be hanging together for much longer.  
  
-GET ME A MOTEHR FUCKING DOCTOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The words barely finished as a crowd of people collected Jack of her back  
and took to immediate care. Words mixing like an ocean just below the surface.  
She knew them all. She'd heard them.....when Johns had gotten her and Macy to  
the hospital.  
Unlike that time, Jack was barely consious. That little consciousness she held  
was enough to get the girl to question.  
  
-Riddick...where is he...Riddick?  
  
Skylar wanted to carve her heart out when she detected Jack's words.  
*How can she ask for him, he nearly killed her*  
  
people in white pulled her sister off into a blur of drugs and the solitude  
of a surgical room, leaving Skylar to herself waiting.  
  
*How can she remain so human amongst all of us demons*  
  
The longlegged blonde sat down waiting. She leaned forwards a little, her elbows  
on her muscular thies, her hands clasped.  
  
-What ever fucking gods that are out there...don't let her die.  
Don't let her die.  
  
Thoughts s tarted to swirl. Whether Jack lived or not, it'd all be over.  
It was no coincident that Skylar had found he rlittle sister.  
She'd survived the battle, as planned. Getting Riddick and Jack to think  
of her as dead was just too easy.  
  
*Thought you'd have figure out that I can't be killed, Richard*  
  
her thumbs running across her forehead in a repeated motion of pure  
emotionality.  
  
She'd been following them for days now, just wanted to make sure Jack´d be OK.  
But Riddick had gotten to her just when Skylar had put her guardianship  
on the shelf. She'd gone to see Jackleen...for a last time.  
  
The screeching scream across the street had alerted her, still she wondered   
why Riddick hadn't finished the girl off completely.  
  
*he does care about her*  
  
-Skylar.  
  
That voice.  
That incredibly familiar voice.  
  
-Hello Jennifer.  
  
A woman with graying hair but aging with elegance.  
An older Carolyn Fry looked down at the recently born human.  
Still wet from the birth.  
  
Skylar´s eyes didn´t bother to find what Carolyn´s mother felt.  
She kinda knew. Probably much like herself.  
Pain, guilt....fuck, it hurts to be human.  
  
-Riddick.  
  
A strand of hope lay in dr. Fry's voice.   
  
*I can't believe her, is she actually looking for a reason to justify  
her hatred?*  
  
Running her cold sweat hands over her tired face Skylar replied coldly.  
  
-No...my mistakes and yours.  
  
Jennifer took that as an indirect agreement with her earlier statement.  
For a moment it looked as if the woman were to speak some words  
of useless dying human wisdom, but skylar never let her get to it.  
  
-How's she doing?  
  
Her back hunched and spirit broken, waited for the doctors opinion.  
  
-I just checked the report, she's seriously injured. We aren't quite sure  
if she'll make it.  
  
Skylar laughed. Actually laughed at the doctors words.  
  
*Ofcourse she'll make it, it´s Jack and she's a Menski, were hard to kill*  
  
Jennifer took the sarcastic laughter as one of Skylar´s defenses, though  
something beneath the surface told the woman that it wasn't so.  
  
-Revenge is no fucking good doc.  
  
About five years ago a woman had appeared in the hospital, so badly cut that  
it was a miracle she lived.   
Following her was a black man who seemingly ignored his bleeding knee.  
Begging them to help his family first.  
his family, a three year old girl who'd arrived earlier that day...  
closer to death than life.  
  
Jennifer herself over saw Skylar´s recovery treatment. The woman was  
amazing, the recovery she made miraculous.   
Specially after hearing that her daughter had been killed by Riddick.  
She'd still kept her distance, drowning herself in the job after  
receiving the tragic news.  
her daughter, Carolyn Fry, a pilot, had been killed.  
The body had never been discovered but the news that the escape convict  
Richard B. Riddick had been on that crash spread through her like weed.  
Carolyn was a survivor, that much shed tought her daughter.  
This Riddick fellow must have killed her.  
Jennifer had never been close to her only child, but a daughter's loss   
was still a daughter lost.  
  
By accident Jennifer got to know the couple. Them and their hate for  
Riddick,. It seemed to be the very drive force in their lives.  
Specially the woman's.  
Also, by accident, she'd detected the leaking restorment liquid.  
Skylar had reacted casually.  
  
"I'm gonna die anyway"  
  
Then one day it happened, Jennifer approached them, just a year ago or so.  
The rumors of Riddick being alive started to crawl into her clinic like  
worms through a dead corps.  
Anger and hate filled her.   
So she decided that his life could no longer be. Jennifer Fry contacted   
one of many criminals she'd gotten to know over tide and time.  
One of them, Yoko, told her about this crazy assassins that surely  
would do it.  
  
Her surprise complete when Macy and Skylar had shown up on the meeting place.  
After that they'd shared a special bond, Riddick being the center of it all.  
  
She'd supplied them with the money they needed to hire some extras.  
The Johns.  
In exchange for keeping their daughter alive, for keeping the shell alive.  
Nothing rested within those fragile weak limps anymore.  
  
Back then Skylar´s black eyes had shone with nothing but hate and inhumanity.  
Now there was a completely different glow to her.  
A more humane one,  
a broken one.  
  
Skylar rose up from the crowded waiting bench, looked Fry directly into  
the eyes.  
  
-I'm gonna go and see Jackleen, let me know when I can see Jack.  
  
Skylar strolled off, ghost like and surpressed with agony.  
Rambling into one of many rooms. This place looked like maze, but after  
a few years it ceased to be unfamiliar, most unfortunately.  
  
Opening the doors slowly, the radio on.  
  
-Breakthru news, we've just gotten the information that Richard B Riddick,  
a convicted multi murderer and thief has been turned into the local officials  
of Hershing, Double Helix. he is to be sent to Ursa Luna, AKA Slam City  
. There he'll await his.......  
  
  
Skylar slammed her fist down into the radio, smashing it into pieces,  
the pain shivering through her made her feel slightly alive and she hated it.  
Life for the last weeks had been hell. Macy gone, no purpose, Jack injured,  
no hope.  
  
Skylar sat down on her daughter's bed, watching the shell that held her dead  
spirit.  
A hand running gently down a dark brown cheek, putting away the blond hair  
the girl had.  
  
-Hi sweetie, it´s mama...  
  
Tears shaking a mother's body.  
A single black tear running down her pale face.  
  
-Now you can rest in peace  
  
*******************************  
  
Hours later Jennifer fry opened the doors to Jackleen Macy´s room, just to  
see her insomniac mother staring at her daughter's face.  
  
-You can see her now, she's stable and the wounds weren't nearly as bad  
as we thought.  
  
Skylar rose somberly up from bed. It looked like the mother had gained  
some peace of mind, as rare as that was.  
Silently following the doctor.  
Following her into a room filled with a machines, seeing her sister's  
body so incredibly mutilated.  
Worst of all was her face. Just to see the girl that pale and lifeless.  
He rlips bruised. And that hideous scar! Going across her face vertically..  
diagonally.  
  
Skylar ignored the presence of anyone else and started talking as she held  
he rlittle sister's hand.  
  
Oh god how it hurt.  
  
-I'm Sorry jack, I'm so so sorry. My own fucked up mistake..i´m sorry.  
  
All of a sudden it seemed that Skylar couldn't take it anymore. She rose   
to her feet faster than a rocket and stormed to the doctor.  
Holding out her hand, a datadisk.  
  
-Give it to her when she'll leave...i´ll be in Jackleen´s room.  
  
And she faded out of existence. Her fast paced feet stretching across   
the hospital, barging into a girl's room.  
A young nurse stood there, fussing over the sheets.  
  
-Get out.  
  
Skylar commanded harshly, but like a real stereo typical blonde the nurse  
replied foolishly.  
  
-but ma'am...  
'  
-just get the fuck out, I wanna spend some quality time with my daughter  
  
The nurse back stepped outta the room, terrified of the demonic aura surrounding  
Skylar and her plan.  
The doors slammed, locked.  
*****************  
  
A cruel hunch caught Jennifer Fry´s mind. With a second thought in her   
pocket she decided to go after the upset Skylar.  
  
*There´s no telling what she'll do*  
  
****************  
  
A gun arriving from her vest. Skylar Menski was always ready for anything.   
A last look at her daughter's eyes as she whispered.  
  
-I love you.  
  
The machine supporting the girl's lounges no longer doing so. The child´s   
life slowly flying away as the heart machine started to peep incessantly.  
The gun to the right of her eye.  
  
Eyes closed.  
  
-I'm sorry Jack.  
  
A gun shot ran off, stopping time. In a flash Jack opened her eyes then fell  
back into the depths of sleep.  
Blackness covered the sheets of a daughter's bed. A gun lay limply in  
a dead woman's hand.  
Yes, the Menksi´s were hard to kill...except by their own hands.  
  
Fry arrived too late, the gothic scenery slamming her down mentally.  
In the doorway stood Jennifer Fry, holding a data disk.  
  
  
******************************  
  
Skylar....I just saw Skylar...didn't I?  
  
Riddick...why did you do it. All this pain...why am I all alone?   
Why am I always alone? Why did you hurt me? Riddick?  
My face burns?  
Why does my face burn?  
  
Did I see Skylar, am I dead.  
  
fry....Carolyn fry.  
Didn't she call me sweetheart.  
Those creatures, that darkness.  
Why am I all alone?  
Alone in the dark?  
Riddick, you promised!  
You promised!  
  
I left you....you're angry.   
Sorry Riddick, I was afraid. All those things  
all those things Skylar told me about you and about her little girl.  
The n I saw you, finishing my father off.  
What do you expect Riddick?  
What could I have done?  
  
I'm not like you, or Skylar.  
  
I'm just Jack....  
  
But....it´s so dark...I'm not alone.  
Why do I think I'm not alone?  
coz I'm not alone....there's someone else here..in the dark.  
Such a small light.  
Such a small light.  
Light.  
****************  
Five months later.............  
  
Jack sat on the bed, the doc handing her something. Saying it arrived in the  
mail. The doc, who's name she still didn't know, had handed it to her  
just before she was getting ready to sign out.  
jack knew it to be a lie but didn't bother to find why this woman, who   
looked creepily much like Carolyn Fry, would lie to her.  
  
As soon as the healed up Jack was left alone in the room she stuck the  
data disk into the near by vid phone.  
  
A familiar voice hummed in the air.  
  
-Hi girlie...  
  
Skylar´s happy face.  
  
-Guess what, if you're seeing this I am dead and Riddick nearly killed you.  
  
A pang of Pain seeping through Jack's system.  
  
-I'm sorry about the bluntness, but oh well, I woulda died anyway.. but I'm  
glad that you're alive, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry that...  
  
a heavy sigh and a change of atmosphere. Something insane became human.  
  
-I'm sorry...I went out on a mission to avenge my family but my ignorance  
ended up costing me my family.   
  
A long silence as Skylar seemingly picked up her psycho mood.  
  
-Well, girlie, that's not the issue on this dead data disk. The issue is  
your future. I'm not gonna give you a fucking fare well speech, it just  
ain´t my style. I have some friends on a ship called CQ ZION  
They do legal piracy, yah know, rescue missions and shit like that.  
Anyway, I know em pretty well, and they always need a pilot,  
I hear they'd be eager to train´em as well.  
It´s easy to find, I have their regular travel route attached to this message.  
Just mention whom you've been fucking with for the last year or so,  
they'll take you in.   
  
Another silence in the freaked out record. Skylar rubbed her face in a familiar  
way.  
IN the back ground one of those oldies echoed.  
Wasn't skunk anansie.  
Poe...trigger happy jack.  
  
-Can't talk to a psycho like a normal human being, hey, Jack!  
So, I'm almost finished. Just remember who you are hun, don't go off the  
wall like me, I tell yah, I think sanity is more fun.  
  
Yeah, that's one of the things I need to tell you. Those doctor dudes might  
wanna put you in an institution for some time. I'm kinda ashamed to say it  
but, your eally oughta do it cuz they actually might help..  
  
That smile, that beautiful smile. Kinda just like hers...pretty.  
Something she shared with Skylar.  
it filled her with happiness and sorrow at the same time.  
  
*I miss you Skylar*  
  
-So, it´s good-bye Jack, girlie....  
  
Skylar turned around, to turn the recorder off, then spun around quickly.  
  
-Oh, don't let ANYONE call you Jackie!  
  
The record over.....  
  
Jack squatted down to the floor, picking up her bag.  
Putting the record down into it and then swinging it onto her shoulder.  
A single signature then released her from the hospital for good.  
Her and that light of hers.  
  
As she walked out she ran her hand over her swollen belly.  
Turned out Riddick had left her a birthday present.  
  
THE END  
  
author's notes: thi hi hi...so what do you guys think? Twenty something   
chapters of crap and this is the way I end it.  
I´d love some feedback on the story as a whole...if anyone's ever managed  
to finish it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
